


Night's Prelude

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [11]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Isekai, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Mentions of Central Wizards, Mentions of East Wizards, Mentions of North Wizards, Mentions of West Wizards, Mentions of the Sage from MahoYaku, Prologue, School, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: It all started with a mere invitation to the Sage's Magic Headquarters.And then an ebony carriage appeared before I even reached home.A talking magical beast.A man that bears a crow-like appearance.Students in extravagant robes I don't recognize....Mentor Lily, I don't think I'm in the South Country anymore right?(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)[Prologue: Night's Prelude]: [18/18] COMPLETED
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla, her parents, and mentor.

**_The moon has yet to wane._ **

**_However._ **

**_You’re still here._ **

**_Waiting for someone to return._ **

* * *

_Dear Layla,_

_How's life going for you so far? Your lovely substitute mentor, Doctor[Figaro](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDs2RBgU8AADySl?format=jpg&name=large), decided to write you a letter in place of [Rutile](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDs2RxQVUAc-pwQ?format=jpg&name=large) and [Mitile](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDs2S-BVUAAv6To?format=jpg&name=large) this time. Now, don't even think of tossing this letter aside this time. Otherwise you'll be missing some vital information from me. Knowing you, you're probably going to burn this paper in an instant. And I would like you to hold back on that this time. _

_Afterall, I wish to invite you to the Sage's Magic Headquarters in the Central Country for a simple catch up. Rutile and Mitile miss you. Plus[Lennox's](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDs2SXSUUAIeLx5?format=jpg&name=large) herd of sheep miss the fortified grass you used to bring back in town. I, as well, would like to see how my other student is doing back in the South Country. _

_Enclosed in this letter are mana stones you can use for the magic elevator in the South Country to make your journey to the Central Country smooth and easy._

_Ah and before I forget, could you bring some of the listed medicinal herbs from my clinic? I forgot to retrieve them during our previous visit to Lake Tycho._

_Truly Yours,_

_Figaro_

* * *

"Geez." I scratched the back of my head while reading the contents of the letter, "Doctor Figaro, how forgetful can you be?" 

It's no wonder Rutile and Mitile keep nagging at you. Keep this up and you're really going to be asking for Mitile's wrath. 

"Father, I'm going to head over to the clinic!" I quickly grabbed the keys Figaro left behind, "Doctor Figaro forgot some herbs again!" 

"Okay, Layla!" After hearing father's response, I placed my right hand close and let out an immediate soft whistle. Upon the sound of my whistle, appeared a broomstick bearing a green soft cover around the bristles. I hopped onto the broom, sitting like a lady riding a horse, that began to levitate above the ground. "Alright, broomy. It's time to head over to Doctor Figaro's clinic."

Nice and steady, the broom began hovering at a pace that wouldn't leave me hurling out my lunch from this morning. 

_'It's a good thing, Rutile's broomstick flying habits stick only to him.'_ I don't think I can handle going a single round riding together with Rutile. That's just asking the speed demon Rutile to fly you to oblivion. 

"Ah, Layla!" One of the neighboring townspeople called out to me from below, "Are you heading to the mountains again?"

"Not this time." I answered back while holding the stick of my broom tight, preventing me from falling. "Doctor Figaro and the others wanted me to bring some medicinal herbs over to them in the Central Country tomorrow." 

"I see! Then tomorrow I'll bring you something to take to Rutile and Mitile. I bet those two are missing some of this town’s best dishes, right?” 

“Ah, then can you add a few of your famous homemade biscuits in?” 

“For the boys or for you?” 

“Me.” 

“What a selfish sweet tooth you have.” 

I gave a cheeky grin in return, “I’ll see you tomorrow then!” 

Giving a quick wave, I kicked my legs to signal my broom to keep going. As I travel through the skies, I can see several people on the ground. Rutile’s students and Mitile’s classmates. The elderly patients I normally see at Doctor Figaro’s clinic strolling around the area. The only ones I didn’t see were Lennox’s cute herd of [sheep](https://twitter.com/rVmfM7npnJ4xF4R/status/1223461277344792576?s=20). 

_‘It’s too bad Mr. Lennox shrinks and takes his whole herd with him in his bag.’_ They’re so cute and fluffy. I can just bury my face into their wool and sleep on it. 

Though that would’ve been troublesome for Mr. Lennox. 

“Ah there it is.” Doctor Figaro’s clinic. I only come here to spruce it up once in a while with cleaning magic, but it still looks the same as ever. “Ah, there’s still weeds growing against the walls.” 

I thought I got rid of it already. What persistent little rascals. 

After sending my broomstick away with magic, I end up landing on the ground with my cheeks puffed up. “I’m going to make sure you stop growing this time.” 

Holding my right hand out, a small watering can bearing small etches of ivy leaves appeared while floating in midair. My gaze sets onto the patch of weeds growing against the clinic’s walls. As if signalling the watering can to move, the item floats over to the weeds. 

Without further ado, I placed my left hand against my heart and chanted the words from deep within. 

_“Flowers for essence. Leaves for clearance. Fruits of sweet bounty. Vegetables of plentiful harvest.”_

_“Reduce to nothing more.”_

**_“Floraison Saine.”_ **

A green magic circle appears in front of the floating watering can. In its intricate design, the image of a gerbera flower is shown. The light shines bright as the floating watering can begins sprinkling a shining water. But instead of growing big, the weeds continued reducing in size until there was no more. 

“I hope this does the trick.” Otherwise I’ll be asking Doctor Figaro if he did something to his grass. “Anyway, it’s time for me to pick up the herbs he preserved inside.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Layla Solis](https://cdn.picrew.me/app/share/202005/281197_rRHwuMaQ.png)  
> Description: A young witch born and raised from the South Country. She lost her mother at a young age, leaving Layla and her father to tend to the flower shop and gardens alone. She was later trained by a witch named Lillian Jones, who disappeared before Figaro and the other were chosen as the next Sage's Wizards.  
> Magic Weapon: A small iron watering can.  
> Magic Specialty: Plant Enhancement and minor poison awareness./Wood and Water magic (in Twisted Wonderland setting)  
> Likes: Sweets, Colorful aesthetics, Fairy Tales  
> Dislikes: Remoras(from MahoYaku world), Bitter Food, Scary people
> 
> >A/N: I put links in the fic to show Figaro, Rutile, Mitile, and Lennox (+sheep) from MahoYaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rumors._ **

**_Lores._ **

**_Stories._ **

**_Fairy Tales._ **

**_Exactly...what kind do you prefer?_ **

* * *

“As expected of the magic elevator.” I never used it up until now. The last time I was here...I had to say goodbye to Rutile, Mitile, Doctor Figaro, and Mr. Lennox. 

These four.

Rutile. 

Mitile. 

Doctor Figaro. 

And…

Mr. Lennox. 

Are all people I’ve known in the South Country for a long time. More so on Rutile and Mitile. Why? Because they’ve been my friends since childhood. In fact, it feels like they’re my brothers too. I’ve always headed over to their house to play. 

Rutile is a kind big brother that works as a teacher at the town school for children. However, despite his appearance, Rutile has insane demonic speed when it comes to flying on brooms. One time, we were in the middle of foraging in the mountains for winter, but the sun was beginning to go down and Rutile didn’t like the idea of us flying at night so...we literally zoomed through the skies. I literally had to cling onto Rutile like my life depended on it. Was _this_ close to seeing the light. 

Mitile, who was born a year after me, is a student in the town school. He is also a fellow apprentice when it comes to learning from Doctor Figaro. Though he has a lot of pride as a South Country Wizard when it comes to helping others and often gets upset when he does something wrong. He is a very cute little brother, even though our ages aren’t that far apart. Mitile still acts like a child though. 

**_The Great Witch, Chiletta._ **

She is a witch many aspire to be, especially Mitile who looks up to her the most. However Chiletta passed away after Mitile was born, so he never knew how she looked other than the painting Rutile made. But no matter how many years passed, Mitile would always stand proud for being the son of the Great Witch. Even I hope to be a witch as great as her someday. 

Though I heard stories that Chiletta used to clash against my mother a few times. Like Rutile and Mitile’s mother, mine was also a witch. 

**_The Witch of Temptation, Elise._ **

She excelled in the arts of potions, antidotes, and flower charms. Tempting women to buy charms so that their lover would not cheat. Antidotes and healing potions for travellers that decided to journey through the five countries. 

According to my father, who was human like Rutile and Mitile’s, my mother was indeed a beautiful woman. One that he could never forget. I heard she fell off her broom while he was in the middle of tending to the gardens. 

I don’t know which country my mother originated from, same goes for Chiletta, but apparently the two have known each other for a long time. However, my mother passed away and turned into stone before Chiletta. My father told me that my mother predicted that she would pass away at some point. Despite not having a mother figure, I was fine knowing that father worked hard to raise me. The same went for Rutile and Mitile. 

Rutile and Mitile, despite being my childhood friends, are also the sons of a well known witch. Not only that...we’re all wizards, well in my case...witch. 

In order for us to develop our magic, we all had a mentor to watch over and teach us. I had a mentor, but I ended up being taught under Doctor Figaro alongside Mitile. 

Doctor Figaro is a wizard and works as a doctor in a nearby clinic. Treating patients no matter what age they were. Figaro is good at his job...when he’s not drinking alcohol or sneakily flirting with a man or woman. Makes me wonder what kind of life he had before he became a well respected doctor and wizard in our town. All I know is that Doctor Figaro has been here before Rutile was born. But he’s never said anything to Mitile and I during our lessons. Plus I can never tell what he’s thinking behind that sincere smile of his. 

A guy always has his secrets. Or so the saying goes. 

Anyway. 

Last but not least, Mr. Lennox. I think he’s the same as Doctor Figaro when it comes to living in the South Country for a long time. However, he’s well known as a sheep herder with so many cute and fluffy sheep. Although Mr. Lennox is quiet, he’s easy to talk to when you get to know him. Though I remember Rutile and Mitile sending me a letter about Lennox being a former war hero wizard from the Central Country. 

The news surprised me at first, but then I realized his brute strength in chopping wood might’ve come from that. Uwah. If I knew he was a war hero wizard earlier, I would’ve asked him to teach me self defense lessons. 

Too bad. He along with the others had to stay in the Central Country. The reason for that was due to something that arrives once every year. 

“And I place this mana stone in here, right?” As I followed the instructions left by Doctor Figaro, I continued to think back on the stuff my former mentor taught me.

There are a total of [five countries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996605). 

North, South, East, West, and Central. 

All unique and different from each other. 

However, there was one thing that would always bring dread to every human and wizard living in each country. Every year, the moon sends out an attack onto our world and is dubbed the **_Great Calamity_ **. In order to subdue the attack, four wizards of each of the five countries are picked. A total of twenty wizards are chosen in order to fight against the Great Calamity. We call them the Sage’s Wizards. The Sage’s Wizards are represented by bearing a black lily on any part of their body, showing proof that they are considered chosen to fight against the moon. 

In turn, they are all led by one person. The Sage. 

As a beacon of hope, all of them are required to deal with facing the anomalies that occur in every country.

They are a group with high hopes among several humans and wizards. 

The four I had to say goodbye, in front of this magic elevator, were all chosen to be the four representative wizards for the South Country. 

Which...is not normal. 

Normally a new Sage’s Wizard wouldn’t be chosen immediately unless the previous one’s mark disappeared due to magic weakening and they retired from being the Sage’s Wizard or… the wizard or witch has turned to stone thanks to the attacks of the Great Calamity. 

From what Rutile told me in writing, the previous South Country wizards and witches turned into stone in the previous battle against the Great Calamity. Using their bodies as a shield in order to protect the remaining ten wizards. It was devastating to hear that the kind wizards and witches all turned into stone because of that battle. Yet...it wasn’t just them. Six others were also turned into stone. 

Ten wizards and witches. All to stone. 

The Great Calamity’s effects, this year, were stronger than before. If ten of the Sage’s Wizards ended up turning to stone, it’s pretty evident that the following year will be even more terrible. 

And thinking that those four. My best friends, Doctor Figaro, and Mr. Lennox are going to fight the Great Calamity?

I couldn’t cry until after the elevator doors firmly shut. My legs gave in, leaving me to land onto the stone floor of the South Tower. Choked sobs escaped from me as I cried the sadness out. All alone. I didn’t want any of them to see me cry. Because if I cried, the pain of delaying their meeting with the Sage would weigh heavily on me. 

And now…

I’m entering the same elevator I last saw them in. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_A goodbye is never an end._ **

**_Sometimes it can turn into a new beginning._ **

**_But…_ **

**_Why is saying goodbye always painful?_ **

* * *

“I wonder if this elevator was made from a West Country wizard.” Usually mana stones are used for inventions made by wizards of the West Country. These inventions were considered a part of magic science. Though, truth be told, I’m not really familiar with any of the magic tools or anything about the West Country’s magic science. 

All I know is that the goal of magic science was to make things easier for humans to use magic through the use of tools. It’s probably the main purpose of these magic elevators, to make travelling to other countries faster than just flying or travelling through the borders. 

“In any case, this elevator is really...intricate, huh?” I didn’t think the designs inside the elevator would be this detailed. I guess the creator put a lot of care into this invention for travellers. 

Soon a ding resounds and the elevator goes to a full stop. 

_‘Am I here?_ ’ As I waited for the door to open, I was soon met with a strong force that sent me straight, back first, to the floor. 

“OOF!” I yelped out loud, only to find someone hugging me close. _‘I think I just heard something crack.’_

Let’s hope that’s not my literal back. 

I open one eye, only to be met with a wide grin. 

“Layla!” 

“...Nice to see you again, Mitile.” I mumbled with a small annoyed smile, “But please get off my stomach.” 

“Muh. You sure became grouchier than before.” 

“Excuse me, you dog piled on poor little old me the instant the door opened.” 

Mitile gave a high and mighty grin. “Are you saying you’re old?”

Only for it to be shoved by a simple comment, “I believe the correct term is: good sir, please get off me.” 

“Mitile. Layla.” From the way I see, a familiar blonde hair peeks from behind Mitile. “I think it would best to get out of the elevator first.” 

“Oh.” 

Once the both of us got out, the elevator promptly shut behind us with a soft bell-like sound. 

I shifted my gaze over to Rutile and Mitile, sending them a wide smile. “It’s good to see you guys again.”

“Though, I really wasn’t expecting to be plowed by Mitile the moment the elevator doors opened.” I peered over to Mitile, “Did you miss me that much?”

“Hmph, you make it seem like I’m some kid that misses his big sister.” Mitile huffed back at me, “Don’t get so conceited, Layla. You’re only one year older than me.”

“Did you forget, Mitile?” Rutile interjected our snide remarks toward each other to add, “You asked if we could have our rooms next to each other on the first day we arrived at the Sage’s Magic Headquarters.” 

Mitile’s face reddened upon hearing that and began waving his hands. Telling Rutile, “Uwah! Brother, don’t tell Layla that!” 

“Oho~!” 

“Look she’s already making her snickering cat face!” 

“And indeed she is.” 

“Brother!” 

While having a good laugh with each other, the two led me towards the Sage’s Magic Headquarters. I wouldn’t say it’s as big as a castle, but it’s definitely a big mansion that a well-known noble would live in.

 _‘I wonder if the Sage is kind?’_ It’s said in stories that the Sage is a human from another world. Though it’s bewildering to think that there are other worlds outside of our own, I find it quite amazing. “Is the sage here?”

“Ah...sorry, Layla.” Rutile shook his head, leaving me to frown in response, “Unfortunately the Sage is in the middle of helping one of the groups for lessons.”

“I think the Sage is with the Central Country wizards this time. In order to observe their lessons.” Mitile added, recalling what happened earlier this morning. “Whereas Snow and White stated that they’re going to be having their midterms for the North Wizards.” 

“Midterms? For North Wizards?” I can’t imagine them sitting down and acting civil to do a written test like Rutile’s students. All I can think of is a battle until the last one standing passes their exam. “Is that even safe?”

Mitile hummed, thinking back on the previous times they had exams at the Sage’s Magic Headquarters. “Knowing Snow and White, they might be dragging the three North Wizards by the legs back.” 

Ah...so the teachers are stronger than the rest. At least, it’s reassuring to know that the North Wizards aren’t doing something outrageous like spilling each other's guts out until they bleed. 

“Isn’t one of the North Wizards, your uncle, Rutile?” One of the letters, that was sent after a ceremony in the Central Country, revealed that a North Wizard had strong relations to Chiletta. Rutile used to call him Uncle Mithra when we were younger, but I vaguely remember him other than his dark red hair. Rutile’s uncle only visited during one of Rutile’s birthday parties which isn’t enough to leave an impression, however my memory from that time is foggy. 

“Yes, he’s a little all over the place but I’m glad to know he’s still here even after mother and father passed away.” I see. I’m at least glad that Rutile is at ease knowing there’s family here. 

“I find it extremely weird that he knows our mother, Brother.” Mitile sounded a bit upset, “Are you sure he’s the same Uncle Mithra that appeared on your birthday years ago? He just keeps pestering us whenever we’re within the vicinity.” 

Rutile makes a weak smile, “Well…” 

“Pester or not, at least you have another person to watch over you two.” I admitted, feeling relieved to know a North Wizard is here to watch over them. It’s not that I don’t trust Doctor Figaro and Mr. Lennox when it comes to magic, but being aware that they’re going to be protected by someone as strong as a North Wizard puts me at ease. 

“Hm?” In the midst of our conversation, I spot two people exiting the entrance of the Sage’s Magic Headquarters. A man that seemed like he stepped out of an elegant painting and a boy that seemed to be scolding the aforementioned man. 

“Rutile. Mitile. Are they also sage’s wizards?”

“Yes! They’re from the West Country.” Mitile raised his right hand and waved to the two, “[Mr. Rustica](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDsODFiUYAAa9PZ?format=jpg&name=large)! [Chloe](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDsOCV_UUAEn9vX?format=jpg&name=large)!” 

Upon hearing Mitile, the one called Chloe turned to see us and was ready to greet us in return. 

But the next thing I knew, the man that stepped out of a painting suddenly appeared right in front of me. 

“Uh?” 

Then he got down on one knee and held my right hand in his left gloved one. 

“Uhhh?”

“My dear lady.” Uh?! Is he referring to me?! “Your appearance shows no bounds and resembles a warm sunflower soaking up the sun’s rays. Showing how beautifully bloomed you are. ” 

“Er...Thank you?” Is that a compliment? There’s so many flowery words in that one phrase that I don’t know whether to take that as a flirt or a literal compliment. 

“My lady, I believe you’re my fated bride.”

“HUH?!” No no no, wait we just met and you’re already calling me your bride?!

“Don’t worry, I’ve come to whisk you away and place you in-” 

“Uwah uwah uwah! Rustica!” In an instant, the boy named Chloe separated us in a haste. Panic was quite evident on his face. “She is not your bride! She’s the girl Rutile and Mitile mentioned this morning!”

“But she’s my-”

“No!” Chloe started pulling against Rustica’s sleeve, dragging him further and further away from me. “I’m so sorry, miss! I’ll properly apologize to you, but please excuse us!”

“C’mon Rustica!” 

“But my bride needs to go into my bird cage, Chloe.”

“SHE IS NOT YOUR BRIDE!” As I watched Chloe drag Rustica further into the gardens of the Sage’s Headquarters, I slowly turned to face Rutile and Mitile. 

“Uh...Rutile. Mitile.” The two shifted their gazes elsewhere, as if trying to hide their laughter. “What in the world was that?” 

Better yet, was that wizard planning to lock me up in a bird cage?! 

While trying to control his laughter to a minimum, Rutile provided a proper explanation. “As Mitile mentioned, Rustica and Chloe are West Country wizards that were chosen at the same time as us.” 

“They were originally travelling around the world before coming here. In fact, Rustica was Chloe’s mentor who trained him during their travels.” 

“I see.” 

“Chloe’s dream is to become the best tailor in the West Country. He’s made a lot of clothes for us during our stay here too!” Mitile finally jumped into the conversation, after his laughing fit. “While Rustica’s is...well. You kind of experienced it just now.” 

“...is he searching for this so-called bride?” I highly doubt I match whatever bride he’s thinking of. 

“According to Chloe, Rustica has a tendency to go a little overboard with the search for his missing bride.” Rutile admitted while placing a hand on his chin, “I think the last time he mistaken someone to be his bride was back in the market. He almost turned one of the misters that was selling fruits into a bird if it weren’t for Chloe being nearby.” 

I think there’s something clearly wrong with Rustica’s eyes. He sounds like the guy that almost tried to kidnap my father years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >A/N: for the sake of this fic, the sage's gender isn't stated (though you have the option to pick the sage's gender in the game of MahoYaku).


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wizards or Witches._ **

**_These are archetypal titles for magic users._ **

**_Depicted as beings who enchant and curse others._ **

**_Mysterious beings._ **

**_But truly…_ **

**_Are all of them considered bad people?_**

* * *

“What about the other West Country wizards? Are they similar to Rustica or more civil like Chloe?” 

“You make Mr. Rustica sound like a bad guy, Layla.” Hey Mitile, he almost tried to turn me into a bird right in front of you two! 

“Rustica isn’t all that bad.” There it is, Rutile’s soft voice of kindness that can make anyone sound innocent. In fact, he made Mithra sound like a child that’s still learning. When in reality, he’s actually a full grown adult that doesn’t understand the concept of personal space or so Mitile states in his letters. “You should see him when he’s playing an instrument or singing. Rustica is an amazing virtuoso when it comes to the musical arts.” 

Hm...a virtuoso in music? 

“I’ll have to listen the next time you guys invite me over then.” I ended up pointing a finger at Mitile, “But you have to make sure he doesn’t do that again.” 

“What?! Why me?!” 

“You were laughing the whole time I was getting involved in that mess!”

Pushing us away from a one second growling session, Rutile continued his words from earlier. “Anyway, the other West Country Wizards were here before us. They were a part of the former group of Sage’s wizards.” 

“[Shylock](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDsOBAmUwAADgvK?format=jpg&name=large) and [Murr](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDsOBuSU0AEyee4?format=jpg&name=900x900).” 

Rutile quickly gave a gist about the other two west wizards. Shylock, who serves as the teacher for the West Country group, is a bartender at the pleasure quarters in the West Country. Shylock is quite skilled when it comes to brewing alcohol, even his room resembles the bar he owned back in the West Country. Rutile praises Shylock's choices in alcoholic drinks, stating that they’re delicious. 

I narrowed my eyes at him, “Are you and Doctor Figaro drinking at night again?” 

Rutile stopped halfway into his words as my eyes bore into his face, that was close to hiding behind his book, “Ahaha…”

“Mou, you’re supposed to stop Doctor Figaro from drinking alcohol while he’s here, Rutile!” I frowned at the adult in front of me, “Not go on a drinking spree with him!” 

I ended up pinching the bridge of my nose, unhappy with the fact that Doctor Figaro is still drinking. “I swear...when I see Doctor Figaro, I’m pulling his ears for not listening.” 

~~Somewhere in the Sage’s Magic Headquarters, a certain doctor sneezed getting a sense that someone was talking behind his back.~~

Meanwhile, after guilt tripping Rutile for his drinking habits together with Mitile, he resumed talking about the other West Country Wizard. 

Murr. He was a revered genius in the West Country known for his studies in magic science, however due to an unknown incident...his soul was shattered to pieces. Leaving his current personality to resemble a mischievous cat. 

_‘To think a great wizard of magic science would have his soul shattered to pieces.’_ It’s good that he’s still alive, but the thought of having your soul shattered to pieces is...unbelievable. _‘Maybe it’s because of the Great Calamity?’_

The Great Calamity was said to cause injuries to those who get too close to it. It wouldn’t be surprising if this wizard, named Murr, had his soul crushed due to the effects. However it seems that Murr was like this before the new wizards arrived at the Headquarters. 

_‘How sad.’_ I hope he finds the pieces of his soul. 

As we walked further into the headquarters, Rutile and Mitile introduced the dining hall. While we peered into the dining hall, two boys were arguing with each other while surrounded by tea and slices of pie.

“Look Shino, our teacher is going to give us a test.” The one that started off the conversation had indescribable beauty. Uh from my point of view, he almost resembled the blonde prince from the story books I’ve read.

“And what? You think I’m going to fail it?” Whereas the other person, named Shino, had a blunt tone. He seemed like the polar opposite of the prince-like boy. The type that would be a cool silent protagonist of a hero story. 

“Shino, Faust isn’t the type to be giving a test that requires us to fight a magical beast.” 

“You make it sound like I’m not prepared.”

“Well maybe if you listened to me, then we’d be going over the main topics Faust covered.” 

“Not when I’m eating lemon pie.” 

“Urgh, Shino!” 

Rutile followed my gaze and noticed the two boys I saw. “Oh those two are East Country Wizards. The blonde one is named [Heathcliff](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDsCPiEUEAE7OGh?format=jpg&name=large) while the dark blue haired one is [Shino](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDsCO27UYAEKKO1?format=jpg&name=small).” 

Heathcliff is the son of a well known noble family in the East Country, The Blanchett Family. I remember hearing about them a few times from travellers in the South Country, they’re known for their clockwork pieces. Like clock towers, music boxes with dancing ballerinas, and pocket watches. 

I’ve always wanted to travel and see their works. _‘To think the son of a noble family would become a sage’s wizard.’_

Must have been a surprise when the black lily mark appeared on him. 

Continuing on with Rutile’s introductions, the other boy, Shino, is an orphan that was taken in and serves under Heathcliff’s family. Not only is Shino a servant of the Blanchett family, he also serves as the guide of Sherwood Forest. Other than that...it seems that Shino and Heathcliff have a history together in the East Country. As exhibited by their current argument about tests. 

“Hm.” In the middle of his pie eating, Shino glanced up to see the three of us at the entrance of the dining hall. Leaving him to nudge Heathcliff, who was in the middle of a storm of prepared arguments. The moment Shino nudged him and signalled Heathcliff to look up. 

The prince-like wizard froze in place, mouth wide open as his face slowly reddened upon realizing that he was being watched. 

“S.” Heathcliff immediately averted his gaze from meeting ours, but he continued talking anyway, “Sorry for that, Rutile. Mitile. I didn’t know your visitor was already here.” 

“No it’s alright.” Rutile his apology off, “We were just in the middle of showing Layla around the Magic Headquarters before finding Figaro and Lennox.” 

“I see.” After swallowing his pie, Shino decided to interject Heathcliff’s next words to say. “If you want lemon pie, there’s more to come from Nero.”

“Shino.” Heathcliff sends a scolding gaze to Shino, only to be ignored the instant Shino resumed his pie eating. 

“Ahaha, I’ll take you up on that offer for later.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_The taste of homemade sweets._ **

**_The warmth they bring._ **

**_Only last in a moment of savor._ **

* * *

After bidding Heathcliff and Shino, Rutile and Mitile led me to a sitting room. There were a lot of fancy furnitures that could cost me an arm and a leg. 

I ended up having a hard time picking a place to sit, until Mitile pulled me down to sit beside him. 

“In the meantime, I’ll go ahead and bring refreshments over. Do you want anything in particular, Layla?” 

“Tea is fine, Rutile.” Ah before I forget. “I also brought food from town with me.”

I snapped my right hand and a basket wrapped with a floral cloth appeared, “Maybe you can give some to...er...Nero?” 

Nero, he’s one of the other East Country Wizards that was summoned at the same time as Rutile and Mitile. Apparently he ran a restaurant in the capital of the East Country, The City of Rain. 

“Of course, Layla. I’m sure Nero will be interested in Granny Luce’s cooking.” 

“Yes!” If Granny Luce’s cooking managed to convince Figaro and Lennox to sit down for a bit to eat, then I bet the person who's been cooking for a long time will be interested as well! 

“Then I’ll be right back with you two.” Once Rutile left, my gaze trails over to Mitile who seemed to be in the middle of thinking something. 

“What are you thinking about, Mitile?” I asked the young boy, who snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Huh, oh uh…” Mitile’s gaze shifts elsewhere, as if trying to avoid direct eye contact. “Well...you seem to be having an easier time with magic control than before.” 

Oh. He’s having _those_ thoughts. 

“I mean I always practice magic control to maintain balance, but why are you asking, Mitile?” 

A frown shows up on Mitile’s face, “You know how long my magic spell is, right?”

I nod, showing that I’m all ears to Mitile’s words. Once he confirmed that I’m truly listening to him, Mitile continued while clenching his fists. “I feel like I’m not getting any progress in developing my magic to help others. Like, I end up flubbing the words of my own spell and it leads me to invoking a spark of the magic circle.”

I can see Mitile’s eyes dim as disappointment sinks in on his face. “Am I actually making any changes in my magic, Layla?” 

“Mitile.” 

I quietly placed my right hand on top of Mitile’s hair and began patting it. “No matter how long your magic spell is, as long as you’re able to invoke magic properly then you’re still capable of helping others.”

“But-” 

I interjected his rebuttal, “There are other amazing wizards and witches that have long invocation spells, right? Your brother is one of them.” 

Mitile’s eyes slowly regain it’s light as he nods, “...Yeah.” 

“And even I have a tendency to slip on my own words.” After giving Mitile one last hair ruffle, messing his hair in the process. The young boy in front of me began to duck and dodge, as if trying to avoid my hands messing with his hair. 

“H-Hey!”

“Mitile.” Once I stopped fiddling with Mitile’s hair, my hands lowered and lightly landed against his cheek. With his cheeks in my hand, I directed Mitile’s face to focus onto me. “You’re a good South Country Wizard and we’re proud of the fact that you’re able to use magic to help so many people.” 

“You’re the son of the Great Witch, Chiletta. And I’m sure Chiletta is proud to have you as her son.” 

“Layla.” As my words sank into his mind, Mitile tried to lower his head. Only to be stopped by my hands. Mitile’s cheeks ended up becoming chubby due to pressing against the palms of my hands. “Y-You can let go now!”

“Not when you’re acting sad.” 

“I-I’m not a kid anymore!” 

In the midst of my childish actions, the entrance of the sitting room opens and the sound of a gentle tone escapes. “I see you’re still pinching cheeks like the grannies back home, huh?”

Upon hearing that tone, my hands released Mitile from the unrelenting series of pinching. “Doctor Figaro?”

“Yes, Layla?” 

A small smile formed on my face and the minute I turned around, I threw a dagger-like stare at the doctor standing by the door. 

“Doc...tor...Fi...Ga..Ro.” I muttered his name out loud, the tone of my voice seeping with sweetness. “I heard from Rutile that you’re still drinking, correct?”

“Er.” His smile began to slack as I got up from my spot. Leaving Mitile to stare at the both of us with 

“Doctor Figaro.”

Now he was giving me a closed eye smile as I got closer to him. Mitile looked ready to pray for the poor elderly that had the gall to fake a smile in front of me. 

“Doctor Figaro.” 

Once I was in front of him, Figaro refused to budge. I guess he’s prepared to face my wrath, huh?

“I swore I told you not to drink alcohol before you left the South Country, right?”

Doctor Figaro gives a small nod, preparing to raise his hands. 

“And what did I just hear from Rutile? That you decided to drink again while staying at the Sage’s Magic Headquarters?” 

“N-Now Layla, there’s a thing called personal space.” 

“PERSONAL SPACE MY BUTT!” Without holding back my anger, I quickly grabbed onto Doctor Figaro’s left ear and started pulling it. “A DOCTOR SHOULDN’T BE DRINKING ALCOHOL WHEN IT COMES TO MATTERS OF SAVING THE WORLD!” 

“Ow ow ow ow!” 

“For pete’s sake, you’re a doctor! Why do you keep drinking like a fool going on a night parade!” 

“Ow ow ow ow!” 

“Uwah...she’s really going at him.” Mitile muttered while watching Figaro getting scolded left to right, at the same time he noticed someone peering into the room. 

“Mr. Lennox?” 

The silent sheep herder entered the sitting room, making his way over, and gave a nod to the young wizard. “I heard shouting when I entered the hallway.” 

“Ahaha. Sorry you had to hear all of that, Mr. Lennox.” Mitile apologized in my place, “Layla seemed determined to give Doctor Figaro the scolding of a lifetime.” 

As Lennox eyed Figaro and I, a small bleep resounded from his bag.

“Meehh!” The sound of a cute sheep made me release my grip on Figaro’s left ear. Leaving the doctor to nurse his currently reddened ear while I zoomed over to Lennox with impeccable timing. 

“Mr. Lennox!” My anger dissipated leaving only a bright smile of excitement on my face.

“Layla.” Lennox can already tell that I was beaming with happiness as he opened his bag. 

Revealing several doll sized….sheep.

“Meeeh!” The sheep bleeped happily the moment they see Layla. 

“Aaaah! So cute!” Layla reached out and took one of the sheep to snuggle her face close. “I can never get tired of seeing them. It feels so healing being around cute sheep.” 

“Your character surely did a total one-eighty.” Figaro admitted as he stopped nursing his ear. “Am I lower than sheep to you, Layla?” 

I turned around, still snuggling my cheek against one of Mr. Lennox’s sheep, pouting at the doctor. “You’re several leagues away if you don’t fix that drinking habit of yours.” 

“Ouch.” 

“You know she’s right, Doctor Figaro.” Mitile quipped as he made way to poke the sheep, I’m holding, for their wool. The doctor let out an exasperated sigh upon seeing the two ignore him. 

“Can’t believe my two cute students decided to turn against their own mentor for a sheep.” 

“Meh!”


	6. Chapter 6

**_The sheep trot in merriment._ **

**_Happy to see a familiar face._ **

**_Please continue sharing that bright smile._ **

* * *

“Mr. Lennox, I brought some of the special grass feed for your sheep.” I handed him a basket with brown paper bags filled with grass. This grass feed was something I developed together with my father to prevent the animals that are being raised in our town from getting sick. It’s a preventative measure that my mother created and taught after my magic manifested. 

“Thank you, Layla.” Lennox accepted the basket and sent it away with his magic, probably went straight to his room here. “The sheep missed eating this.” 

“Really?” It made me content to know that the grass we’ve cultivated ended up not being a waste. “I’m glad the little sheeps are going to get their favorites again.” 

A small smile appears on Mr. Lennox’s face, despite being a quiet sheep herder. He can smile naturally when you talk to him about sheep. 

“In any case, how’s living here in the Sage’s Magic Headquarters everyone?” By now, Rutile already returned with the town’s sweets and prepared tea. “No one is troubling you guys, right?”

“Trouble, well...I wouldn’t say we’re having trouble.” Rutile starts off, surprised at my choice of words, while swirling his mixture of tea. “In the beginning, there was a lot of trouble due to our arrival.” 

“However, I believe things are changing now that we’re all staying at the Sage’s Magic Headquarters and training together to prepare for next year.” 

“I see.” That’s good. I was worried after reading their change in situation. If someone ends up bullying Mitile and Rutile, I’m heading straight over and will demand the sage to tell me. I don’t care if the bullies are North Wizards or not, no one should be bullying these two. 

As I take a sip of my tea, I see Mitile happily eating Granny Luce’s biscuits together with Lennox. Whereas Rutile and Doctor Figaro decided to change topics from review about today’s lesson to the following week’s focus point. 

_‘I guess nothing changed.’_ They’re still the same wizards I’ve known back then. _‘Thank goodness.’_

In that moment.

“Layla.” 

I glanced up, meeting with the speaker’s gaze. “Yes, Doctor Figaro?” 

“Can I talk to you for a bit outside?” 

The _talk_ I was expecting from Figaro had arrived faster than I thought.

“Of course.” At first, I thought Figaro would be the one to meet me at the Central Country’s tower. It was a big surprise to see Rutile and Mitile instead. 

“So your father is doing fine back home?” Figaro started off as we bid Rutile, Mitile, and Lennox for a bit. 

“Yes, he’s been taking the medicine and herbs you’ve prescribed.” Following his pace, I began to wonder where he’s taking me. “He hates the taste, but he puts up with it.” 

“Haha, as expected of Yulan. He always hated the taste of bitter medicine unless it was made from your mother.” 

“Yeah.” Thinking back on it, there’s a lot of things Figaro knows more than I do in regards to my parents. _‘Was he childhood friends with them?’_

Maybe. I never did get the chance to ask how he met Rutile’s and my parents whenever he was teaching me magic. _‘Should I even bring it up?’_

Does this elder know how they met or so? Though really I should be asking that from my own father rather than him. Well...we’re already an earshot away from Rutile and Mitile, so I should get straight to the point.

“Then Doctor Figaro.” The moment I said his name, my feet came to a complete halt. “Do you have any information regarding what happened to Mentor Lillian?” 

The sound of his shoes stopped tapping, showing that he was clearly aware of what I just said right now. I don’t know what kind of expression he was making, but the silence felt...uncomfortable. 

Like all that sense of merriment and relief, in the sitting room after seeing the others, went down the drain in an instant. 

The main purpose of my visit. The reason why Figaro sent me a letter instead of Rutile and Mitile. 

It was for this one reason. 

Mentor Lillian Jones. 

Before Figaro Garcia took over as my mentor, I was taught by a witch with glittering sparkles in her eyes. 

She was called the **_Vagabond Witch that Never Sits_ ** , [**_Lillian Jones_ **](https://cdn.picrew.me/app/share/202005/44278_obnq1Zkm.png). 

Or so I’ve heard from the townspeople. Years ago, Mentor Lillian took an interest in me when I was in the middle of practicing my magic in the gardens. 

**_“Amazing, what a smart little girl you are.”_ ** It threw me off the loop back then. Suddenly this pink-haired lady appeared from out of nowhere, staring at the watering can in my hands. **_“You’re already progressing this far as a witch. That watering can of your's...now holds magical properties.”_ **

The next thing I knew, her warm hands clasped against my cheeks. Making me stare directly into her brown eyes that shined brightly. **_“I’ve decided.”_ **

**_“I want to teach you.”_ **For sure, I was surprised by Lillian’s sudden appearance and choice in making me her apprentice. Heck, I remember my mother appearing behind me and demanding Lillian to explain what she meant by that. Truly, I didn’t understand the meaning of mother’s words at that time. But I soon learned...

This beautiful older sister type person, who probably came from a city in the West Country as evidenced by her wild choice of words, chose to teach me, a girl that was raised in the middle of the mountains and had little connections with anyone outside of the South Country. I thought she would leave after making such a rushed decision from out of nowhere. After all, she was the Vagabond Witch that Never Sits. Lillian was known for not staying in one place.

Always moving.

Always brief with her talks. 

She was never tired, but always paved a way to her next destination. 

But...somehow.

Something convinced her to stay. 

I don’t know if it really was because of me or not. But she was patient when it came to waiting for my answer. Especially during the time my mother turned to stone, leaving me unable to accept her offer. 

It took time.

And effort.

But...Lillian stayed in town.

Patiently waiting for me to give an answer.

And when I did accept her decision to become her apprentice. 

I remember how beautiful Mentor Lillian’s smile was. It felt like the flowers went in full bloom around her. Or...literally.

Flowers popped around her like wildfire. I think Rutile even saw the sudden abundance of flowers around her cottage. 

The time I spent with Lillian was always fun, engaging, and left me to advance in strengthening my magic. 

...However.

Why did such a person...choose to disappear altogether before this year’s Great Calamity? 

Was it her personality as the Vagabond Witch? 

Was it because her interest in me diminished?

I’m not sure. 

These questions kept hanging over my head since the day I found a letter at the door of her cottage in town.

It was like a sudden goodbye from someone I saw as family.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Exactly…_ **

**_Where have you gone?_ **

**_Why did you leave?_ **

**_Why was I unable to stop you?_ **

* * *

For that reason, I asked Doctor Figaro to look into her disappearance while he was in the Sage’s Magic Headquarters. The Sage’s Magic Headquarters is situated in the Central Country. Whereas the Central Country was considered the center of trade between all countries. It wouldn’t be a surprise if some information about Mentor Lillian surfaced. 

So…I waited for a long time.

Just to hear what our town doctor had learned.

“Do you have any information regarding what happened to Mentor Lillian?” I asked at an instant, waiting for Figaro to say what he found. The man, who was walking ahead of me, finally stopped in place, “You’re always straight to the point, huh?” 

“Doctor Figaro?” 

“Nothing. I was just talking to myself.” When Figaro chose to turn around and face me, I can see the usual expression he makes. 

The same sincere smile that made it always seem like he’s hiding something. 

Except…this time. 

There was something sad about his eyes. 

“Layla.” 

My own name, that he stated, sounded grave in his own tone. It was a tone Figaro never used before. 

“I want you to listen carefully.” 

“Because I’m only going to say this to you.” Figaro raised his right hand, muttering a magic spell I’ve always heard him say. “ **_Possideo_ **.” 

With a snap of his fingers, a small barrier surrounded the two of us. Prepared to hide whatever gets said between us. 

“Understand?”

Upon seeing the magic barrier and hearing his tone, it left me to press my lips together and silently nod while listening. 

“I managed to find information regarding her whereabouts.” 

“However, the result of finding her trail led…”

“Your mentor.” 

“Lillian Jones.” 

I couldn’t hear the last words.

More so.

I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say next.

Otherwise I wouldn’t be blocking out the truth in Figaro’s words. Were they even the truth? Was Figaro lying to me? 

_‘Did Mentor Lillian...Did Mentor Lily...really…?’_

I bit my tongue as a result of trying to respond back. My sight, which was focused on Figaro, began to blur as something welled up in my eyes. 

Once Figaro finished his words, he stared at me. Still wearing the same expression as before. 

“Layla.” 

I couldn’t mumble a single word. 

My eyes were stinging. 

_‘I can’t look down.’_ If I look down, then I’ll really...I’ll really end up crying. 

I grit my teeth, trying to keep myself from saying anything. Any word that would lead me to becoming a mess in front of someone like Figaro. If there was one thing in the world, I would’ve preferred the comfort of Lennox or Rutile.

Figaro...was the last person I expected to comfort someone. 

Really.

He was the last one I expected.

But...

A hand that was once at his side, suddenly extends over to me. The man, who was often seen lazy and carefree, currently had their right hand open towards me. 

_‘Doctor Figaro.’_ My sight was too blurred to see his face. I could barely make out what kind of expression he was making. 

All I knew…was that the hand before me...beckoned and the only response I could give in return...

“...uu...uuUGH!” A scream from the depths of my heart echoed from my voice. It came out like a disarrayed melody as tears fell one by one. The choked sobs were now being shouted within the barrier. 

All I could hear was the sound of my cries as the beckoned hand Figaro held out soon pulled me close. Once I was close, the sobs became muffled as he quietly patted the top of hair, knowing fairly well of what I was going through. 

_‘First mother...and now-!’_

“AaaaAgh!” 

The fragmented pieces of Figaro’s words of truth began to align into a full picture. 

The words blared in red in my mind as I continued crying to Figaro. 

I never would’ve thought. 

The end results of Figaro’s search would lead to this.

Mentor Lily was always the type to appear out of nowhere and go,  
 **_“I’m here!”_ **

Then make a hearty laugh while going, **_“Did that make your heart beat like crazy? Were you expecting something else?”_ **

**_“Wasn’t my disappearance a surprise?”_ **

**_“After all, life is full of many experiences! It’s better to get the chance rather than sitting around and waiting on your bum!”_ **

Is what she’d said. 

But...there’s no one popping out of nowhere. 

No sign of her fluttering pink hair that resembled flying flower petals. 

No sign of her bright laughter that echoed in the wind. 

No sign of her magic weapon dancing around the air to spook me. 

It was only Figaro and I. 

Two people that knew her.

Two people that talked to her.

Two people that...missed her. 

“Layla.” 

My sobs turned to sniffles as I numbly nodded in response. 

“There’s something Lillian wanted me to give you.”

 _‘What.’_ I lifted my gaze and stared back at Figaro with wide eyes.

“Before you found the letter at Lillian’s house, she sent another to me in advance together with a package.” Stepping back a bit, Figaro reached into one of his pockets and revealed a golden locket hanging on a chain that matched its color. “Inside the package was this locket.” 

“According to the letter, Lillian stated that this locket was your’s once you’ve figured out what happened to her.” 

“You mean.”

“Yes.” 

I bit my lips in anguish. _‘So she knew that her time was coming.’_

_‘But why didn’t she tell me?’_

_‘Did she think I wasn’t prepared to handle the truth at all?’_

I can feel my hands tighten into fists. _‘Mentor Lily.’_

As if reading my mind, Figaro added on. “I think she didn’t want you to see what she’d become.” 

“Huh?” 

“You always see Lillian in her best no matter what she does. Therefore the thought of _**~~@#%$^* &^#@~~ **_in front of you was the last thing Lillian wanted for you to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you read [Enchanted by the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096475) one shot, what happened to Lillian is explained in the end notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Words I could not say._ **

**_Words I wanted to say._ **

**_In the end, they simply remained as a thought._ **

**_Wasting away in the back of my mind._ **

* * *

“I believe Lillian wanted you to keep the last image you saw of her rather than seeing stone crumbling away.” 

...I never thought of it that way. 

“Lillian did love saying: _Beauty comes in many forms._ To her, a lasting impression was the best one she could think of.” 

“The best painting doesn’t have to be pretty all the time. Sometimes it’s one of the tiniest treasures in the world.” Figaro unlocked the latch and revealed what was hidden inside the locket.

I almost wanted to cry again. 

Inside the locket, that I held in my right palm, was none other than two paintings.

A painting of my mother, father, and me. Except it was an image of me before Lillian disappeared. 

The painting on the left was none other than Lillian herself, Figaro, Rutile, Mitile, and Lennox. 

All holding a small sheep in their arms.

_‘It’s impossible to paint something this small by hand.’_

_‘Unless…’_ I glanced back at Figaro, who nodded in return. _‘She used her magic weapon to make it.’_

“Mentor Lily.” Ah. What a meticulous mentor you are. _‘Did you obtain that personality while staying in the East Country?’_

Whether she did or not, I can tell that she put a lot of care in painting these. 

As I quietly closed the locket, Figaro continued his words. 

“The traces of magic she left on the locket faded away, but I think Lillian wanted you to keep this.” Figaro took my right hand, holding the locket, and gently closed it. There was warmth in his hand as he squeezed mine, reinforcing the sense that he cared. 

“No matter what, you must never let this go. Alright, Layla?”

“Yes.” I clenched my hand, showing that I’ve resolved to treasure the last item Mentor Lily wanted to give me. It’s not Mentor Lily’s magic weapon, but it’s something she made during the time we spent together. 

As a mentor and apprentice. 

Seeing that I accepted the gift, Figaro dissolved the magic barrier surrounding the both of us. 

Once the barrier faded away, I could hear Rutile and Mitile calling out for us in return. 

“Layla! Doctor Figaro!”

“Nero and Shino brought some lemon pie for us!” 

I turned to Figaro, who waved his hand. Telling me to go on ahead and see the two brothers without him. 

A small smile found its way on my face. _‘Maybe he can be caring once in a while.’_

I quickly raised my left arm and wiped away any stray tears from my face. Once I made sure my face was dry, I ran off in the direction of Rutile and Mitile’s voices. 

The next thing I knew, a small sheep bleeped out loud as if catching me in the midst of heading to the brothers. 

“Layla!”

“Baa!” 

My smile widens as the locket, clutched in my hand, stays close to me like a small charm.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_ **

* * *

Figaro gave an amused smile, seeing Layla getting tackled by one of Lennox’s small sheep and helped by Chiletta’s sons. 

As he placed a right hand in one of his pockets, Figaro shifted his gaze to the glass window he was standing beside. 

There in the reflection were two people standing behind him. A pair of twins mirroring the same expression, an all-knowing smile. 

“For a set of cute twins, you guys sure are nosy.” 

The twins’ smile widened. 

“Hohoho, does Figaro think he can get away with what he’s done, White?”

“Ohoho, Figaro is naive to think he can hide Elise’s cute daughter from us, Snow.” 

Figaro lets out an exasperated sigh. “If you two wanted to see Layla that badly, why did you plan your midterms at the same time as Oz?” 

“Well it’s obvious of course.” 

“We simply don’t want Layla to see our pitiful students.” 

“Are you two included in the same category as your students?”

“How rude, Figaro.” [Snow](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDoltpWU4AAHzNa?format=jpg&name=large) puffed his cheeks, while [White](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDolud9U4AE7CfY?format=jpg&name=large) mirrored his twin. “We did it for the sake of your students.” 

“For the sake of my students.” Figaro repeated White’s last words and looked past the reflection of the glass window. Revealing Layla and Mitile playing with Lennox’s small herd of sheep. “Even though the both of you foretold that on the day of Rutile’s birthday.”

“You know our prophecies are never wrong.” Snow tilted his head, while White did the same. Only to lightly land against Snow’s. “If it’s told, then it’s bound to happen at some point.” 

“And what?” The twins see Figaro’s expression through the window. It’s the same sincere smile, only there’s something within his eyes. Of course, being Snow and White, it was obvious that Figaro did something. But whatever that something was...it was unknown to the both of them. 

“Curious.” Snow started, while White followed.“How curious.” 

As if in sync, the two say what was on their minds. 

“Do you intend to fight fate like Oz?”

“Are you intending to fight fate for one person?” 

In response to their words, Figaro simply closed his eyes. “No.”

He turned around and leaned his back against the window, hiding Layla and Mitile from the twins. 

A wide and care-free smile appeared the moment he opened his eyes.

“I’m simply letting _fate_ go on it’s own.” 

“What a cruel teacher.” 

“Indeed, a cruel teacher.” 

“Like you two are to talk.” As Figaro moved away from the window, the said reflection revealed Layla and Mitile in the middle of feeding grass to the sheep. 

However, a small pulsation reverberates from within the locket that Layla currently wears around her neck. Sadly the girl is too focused on catching up with her friends to even notice whatever's happening to the locket.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sadly, it is time to go._ **

**_As per the setting of the sun._ **

**_It is dictated that I must go home._ **

**_But beware._ **

**_Once night falls, it is said..._ **

**_A mystery will appear._ **

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want any of us to escort you back?” Rutile had a look full of worry on his face. Just a little before this, I told Rutile and Mitile that I’m going to head back to the South Country on my own. 

The moment Rutile heard that led to the current situation. He already switched to big brother mode at an instant. It’s cute when he coddles Mitile like that, but when it’s directed to me...it feels like he’s trying to baby me too. 

_‘Uh Rutile, I am only four years away from you in age.’_ I don’t need another supervisor, also known as a father, to tell me what I need to do. “Rutile, I went to the South Tower on my own to get to Central Tower. I don’t need an escort to take me back home.”

Please don’t suggest flying me home. 

Please don’t suggest flying me home. 

Please don’t suggest flying me home. 

_‘I don’t want to see the light again!’_

I internally cried, while sending Mitile eye signals to stop his brother from trying to suggest flying me home.

Exasperated by my eye beams of begging, Mitile grabbed onto Rutile’s coat and tugged it. “Brother, at least respect Layla’s choices.” 

“You and I both know Layla isn’t the type to get into trouble.” 

“I know...but.” 

“Please Rutile/Brother.” Mitile and I said in sync, hoping our eyes would at least get to him. If it was Figaro, this method wouldn’t work. But with Rutile…

“Oh...alright.” 

_‘YOSH!’_ Mitile and I internally cheered at the same time, only for it to be short-lived.

“At least let us escort you back to the Central Tower.” 

_‘Brother/Rutile.’_ That worry wart aura of your’s hasn’t changed at all, huh? 

“Then first things first.” I started off while pointing at Rutile, “I am riding my own broom this time and we’re going to slowly fly over to the Central Tower. Slowly. Okay, Rutile? Has to be slow.” 

“...Of course.” A weak smile is sent back in response, it seems Rutile caught on with my emphasis on being slow. 

Yes, you big worry wart. 

You were planning to nyoom me to the tower again, weren’t you?!

 _‘At least we managed to avoid such.’_ The three of us summoned our own broomsticks and took off for the Central Tower. As the three of us soared in the sky dyed in hues of red, orange, and a hint of purple. 

Mitile floated close to me and asked, “What are you planning to do in the South Country, Layla?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Well...maybe it’s just me, but wouldn’t it be better if you come over to the Central Country from time to time? I mean, you’re still Doctor Figaro’s student.” 

My eyes briefly connected with Rutile before I shifted back over to Mitile, who waited for my answer. “Mitile.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you miss me that much?”

Mitile’s cheeks turned pink, “W-What are you talking about?! I didn’t mean it in that sort of-”

“I know. I know.” I waved my left hand up to show that I’m not referring to that. I already had enough of the townspeople telling me plus several others to find someone after Figaro, Lennox, and Rutile left. “Ignoring the stupid lovey dovey things the elders constantly say back in town, I’m just being straightforward in what I meant.” 

I ended up repeating the words I said before, “Did you really miss me that much?” 

“Ugh...well...I.” Mitile ended up struggling on what he had to say back, thinking real hard on which words to choose until. “I just miss seeing you complain to Doctor Figaro and Rutile-”

“So you just miss the fact that I nag at them?” 

“You don’t have to be that blunt!” 

“But I’m not wrong?”

“Ugh...I pity whoever ends up with you. You’re too serious when it comes to other people’s words.” Mitile mumbled while sending a big frown at me, “Even if the person is making a joke, I’m sure they’re going to regret it.” 

“...Well Mitile.” I reached out and ruffled his hair for an nth time. Leaving the boy to struggle on his broom as I say, “It’s not like I’m going to up and vanish into thin air.” 

“When I have time, I’ll come over to see you guys again, okay?” 

“Q-Quit it!” 

“Hehehe. Mitile is so cute.” 

“Stop calling me cute!” 

At the same time, Rutile chuckles while watching me chase after Mitile in the sky. 

By the time we reached the Central Tower, I opened my hand to reveal the item Figaro gave me. 

Mana stones for the magic elevator. 

As I place one of the stones on, I give Rutile and Mitile a bright smile before heading straight into the elevator. _‘Don’t worry you guys, I’m going to be fine.’_

As these words floated in the back of my mind, I gave one final wave to the two brothers. 

“See you again, Layla!”

“See you, Layla!” 

The two brothers waved back in response and soon...the elevator closed right in front of me. 

This time I didn’t give into gravity and fall to the ground.

This time...I was able to stand tall and properly say. 

“I’ll see you again.” To the two people that’s always treated me like family. 

Even though we’re not blood related, I’m glad that I met Rutile and later helped him watch over Mitile.

And now…

“I better make sure the garden is locked tight before heading back home.” 

Once the elevator doors opened, I briskly went into a run and whistled to call out my broom. By the time the familiar broom appeared beside me, I jumped and landed right on. 

Prepared to fly up into the sky like this morning.

Except. 

“Huh?” I thought my eyes were playing tricks with me, but there was something coming close. “I better move to the side.” 

_‘It might be a group of travellers leaving the South Country.’_

As I floated to the side and went slightly up in the air, the thing I saw from a distance was now closing in on my direction. 

_‘What a creepy looking horse.’_ It looks different from the ones Rutile and Mr. Lennox used. _‘A pure black horse trekking together with a matching carriage to boot.’_

It was like seeing something come out of a horror story that Mentor Lily used to read me. 

Better yet…the carriage was clearly visible unlike normal ones. This one...you can really see what was inside. A chill ran down my spine the minute my eyes connected with it.

 _‘W-Was that a coffin?!’_

Okay that’s enough staring, I gotta head straight home and see father now. “Broomy, let’s get going.”

But for some reason, my broom didn’t budge. 

“Broomy?”

It didn’t even listen to my command after the carriage passed us. 

“C’mon we have to get home-UWAH!” The next thing I know, I was violently thrown off my broomstick. 

Not even given a chance to grab it within a matter of seconds. 

“Shoot!” I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but the falling sensation didn’t end. I just kept tumbling through the air until ominous words echoed in my mind. 

**_“Ah.”_ **

**_“My dear beloved.”_ **

_‘Huh?’_ Whose voice was that?

**_“A lovely and noble flower of evil.”_ **

I couldn’t even recognize the voice, but there was a sense of forebode that kept flickering in my mind as the voice continued. 

**_“Truly, you are the most beautiful of all.”_ **

It was as if the voice recited a forbidden magic spell. 

**_“Mirror, mirror on the wall.”_ **

**_“Who is…”_ **

Suddenly the falling sensation came to a halt, leaving me suspended in air. I wanted to open my eyes and see what the heck was going on, but something was forcing me to keep them shut. 

_‘What in the world is going on?!’_ I yelled in my mind, only for the voice to return yet again. 

**_“Those who are guided by the dark mirror.”_ **

**_“As long as your heart desires.”_ **

**_“Take that hand that appears in the mirror.”_ **

As if forced by the voice, my right hand suddenly lifts and is placed into what feels to be an unfamiliar gloved hand. 

“Wha-?!” I didn’t even get the chance to see or demand who it was. All I knew was that everything went dark in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Congratulations, you've reached the end of the prologue before the actual Twisted Wonderland Prologue. Lol. Don't worry, there's more to come. But again, I'm only releasing these in bulk and via separate arcs. Meanwhile, I'm sobbing about the new song to the Royal Scandal Series called [Magic Ring Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHtJtH2eITk). It ended up giving me ideas for the future Scarabia arc.


	10. Chapter 10

**_In the depths of darkness._ **

**_There is a flickering light._ **

**_Reach out for it._ **

**_And you’re in for more than a burn._ **

**_After all…_ **

**_The Night Has Just Begun._ **

* * *

**_“For me. For them. For you.”_ **

**_“We are all running out of time.”_ **

**_“No matter what.”_ **

**_“You must never let go of my hand.”_ **

**The mysterious words echoed in my mind.**

**As if foretelling some sort of danger that was about to come.**

**But what kind of danger was the voice trying to warn me?**

The sound of wood grazing against another echoed from above me. 

**_Was this so-called danger, supposedly strong as the Great Calamity’s anomalies?_ **

_‘What’s that noise?’_

**_If so...why was I called?_ **

**_For what purpose was I needed for this sense of forebode._ **

“Crap. People are coming.” Yet another voice comes close, only this time it was in a low whisper. “Gotta get a uniform while…” 

The sound of someone struggling to lift something clearly heavy resounded. “Grr...this lid is too heavy.” 

**_Well...for sure._ **

“Time for my secret move!”

**_I wasn’t expecting to be roasted to flames like the barbecue skewers Lennox makes during parties._ **

“Guwaaaah! There!” 

The next thing I knew, my compact surroundings burned like a bonfire...except it wasn’t meat getting roasted. I was the one. 

“FIRE?!” Without thinking, I slammed the whatever was in front of me and barrel-rolled to the floor. Ready to roll out any sign of fire on my clothes. _‘Fire is my worst element! Gotta get it off! Gotta get...huh?’_

Even though I was prepared to get rid of whatever fire was on me, there was not a single sign of flames on me. Or rather...these clothes...are definitely not the ones I wore earlier to see Rutile and Mitile. 

“What in the-?” The blue dress I normally wore was now replaced with something extravagant. Majestic purple robes decorated with fine intricate designs made of golden threads. The clothes underneath were completely black, as if it was intended to make the robes stand out for the sake of something. It even came with a hood to hide my whole face. But more importantly... _‘Who in the world changed my clothes?!’_

“Ugh...what a heavy lid, I didn’t expect it to explode on its own but now’s the time to-GYAH! What are you doing up and awake?!” I quickly turned around, it was the same voice that was whispering above whatever I was in. I expected a person, but what my eyes landed on was none other than…

 _‘A magical beast?!’_ It doesn’t look like any of the magical beasts I know from reference books. _‘It...looks more like a cat? No...maybe it resembles a raccoon from Sherwood Forest?’_

I don’t know. But it’s definitely standing on its hind legs. 

“A...a talking raccoon?” I mumbled out loud, wondering if I got it’s species right. 

“Just who are you calling a raccoon?!” Ah. I got it completely wrong. Maybe I should’ve said cat.

After shouting at me, the cat held a look of defiance towards me as it proclaimed, “I am the Great Grim!” 

“Ah...okay?” So what if you’re great? What does that have anything to do with me? Other than roasting? 

“What...what’s with the dull reaction there?” Grim frowned for a moment, but switched to a quick one eighty as a smirk showed up on his face. “Well whatever...just hurry up and gimme those clothes, human.” 

Grim made a grabby hand-like motion with his paw. “Otherwise…”

A blue flame appeared by his paw, “I’ll roast ya!” 

I internally pointed to myself. _‘...Is a talking magical beast really asking me for my clothes?’_

Sadly to say, I don’t have any spares so…

“Sorry, but these clothes are already taken by me if you haven’t noticed.” I should use water magic to shut off that fire of his. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be-“ 

I snapped my fingers in an attempt to summon my magic, but…

 _‘Huh?’_ My magic wouldn’t come forth at the signal of finger snap. _‘What in the-?’_

“Hey...are you trying to do something…” Well, this is quite a predicament. My magic...isn’t coming out at all.

_‘...that means.’_

“Hey! Quit ignoring me and gimme those clothes!” I didn’t have time to think. The magical beast threw several blue flames in my direction, leaving me no choice but to dodge the incoming magic.

 _‘Shoot!’_ This really isn’t the time to be spacing out. “Sorry little raccoon, but it's high time for me to leave this place!” 

“I’m not a raccoon!” Thankfully Grim was too angry to even focus on aiming properly, so...I quickly ran past the container I was in. 

Allowing me to get a fast glance of what room I was stuck in. _‘A room full of floating coffins?!’_

 _‘Those coffins looked like the one I saw within that scary carriage.’_ Whatever those coffins were, it looks like it blocked all my perception until Grim roasted mines. _‘Better yet…’_

 _‘What in the world is this place?!’_ I kept running through corridor after corridor seeing nothing but dark rooms that resembled classrooms. _‘This is definitely not the South Country.’_

Unfamiliar paintings hanging in the stone walls of the corridors. 

_‘No mountains in the distance.’_

A garden-like courtyard with a well situated at the center. 

_‘No townspeople or animals roaming among the tough grass.’_

And then...I soon found what seemed to be a library. 

“Ha...ha…” While catching my breath, I noticed floating books. A few suspended in the air as if waiting for someone to grab it.

This definitely wasn’t the library I’m used to seeing. Unless someone was making the books float or mana was inhabiting it...then maybe. But most of the libraries I’ve seen were merely a few small shelves of books. 

This library had enough for entitled nobles compared to the students at the town school.

 _‘But...it looks like I’ll be able to hide here.’_ It’s dark plus there’s enough shelves to hide me in the shadows until I can see what’s wrong with my magic.

I shuffled between two large bookshelves and raised my hands. Staring at the open palms with a confused expression. _‘There’s clearly something wrong here.’_

My magic isn’t manifesting like normal. Usually mana gathering would be easy to obtain without the use of a mana area. As long as my amulet was-

My eyes widened, realizing what was interfering with my magic invocation. _‘My amulet!’_

I quickly patted the extravagant robes, trying to find some sort of pocket on me. But no sign of an outline indicating a bookmark was on me.

 _‘Shoot.’_ I was taken to a place without my amulet. _‘Without an amulet, it’s difficult for me to manifest magic.’_

I’m really screwed. An amulet acts as a substitute mana area, since Wizards and Witches have a tendency to travel far. An amulet usually holds an essence similar to a mana area, making it easier to invoke magic.

But…

 _‘The flower pressed bookmark is gone.’_ I have to do a forced invocation if that magical beast finds me. _‘Ugh...why did this happen.’_

I placed a hand against my chest, trying to calm down when…

 _‘Huh?’_ Was I wearing a necklace before I blacked out? _‘Wait...I was!’_

As I tried to fiddle around with the robes to see the necklace, hoping that it's what I think it is, a familiar snicker resounded from behind me. “Kek kek.” 

Without getting a chance to see the necklace on me, I saw the magical beast known as Grim. Only this time, he was floating and holding a blue flame in his right paw. 

“Do you think you can get away from the Great Grim, foolish human?” Grim held a serious look on his face while making the same grabby-hand with motion with his left paw. “If you don’t wanna get roasted, best to fork over-“ 

Before Grim could even get a chance at threatening me for the robes, a black cord suddenly wraps its way around Grim’s small body. 

Forcing Grim to be in a small cocoon of a black cord. Dangling at the mercy of whoever caught him. “Buwah! W-What’s with this cord?!” 

“This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!” Like a gallant entrance, a masked man in an impressive outfit appeared at the entrance of the library. He looked like a person that just waltzed straight out of a masquerade ball meant for West Country Wizards. 

_‘A crow?’_ His appearance did indeed resemble a crow. The archetypal familiar used for witches next to cats. However this person was definitely human, despite his feather-like appearance.

Taking Grim by the cord, the man made his way over to me. Hands on his hips. An expression clearly showing that he was angry at me. But why me? What did I do?! I don’t even know who you are?! 

“Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?” 

Huh?! Student?! 

“Uh sir, I think you-“

“You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!” 

He totally shoved my words out the door didn’t he?! 

But wait…what does he mean by Gate? Is he referring to some kind of controlled space that allows travelling to other locations? Sounds like the magic elevator.

The man folds his arms, still wearing the same angry expression while continuing his words. “Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.” 

“No wait, this magical beast isn’t my-“ 

“Lemme go! I’m not their frickin familiar!” 

What he said.

But the man didn’t seem to take Grim’s words seriously.

“Sure. Sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment.” Without even batting an eye, the masked man let the cord wrap over Grim’s mouth. Silencing the magical beast completely. Leaving only muffled sounds behind. “MMMmgh!!” 

_‘That looks painful.’_ At this point, I actually pity the magical beast.

The masked man shook his head while exasperating a sigh, “My goodness. It’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own.” 

The yellows eyes behind that mask eyed me from head to toe, as if sizing me up. “Just how impatient can you be?”

“But sir, I’m-“

“The entrance ceremony is already well underway.” Using an arm, the masked man pushed me towards the entrance of the library. “Let’s head to the hall of mirrors.” 

“Wait just a second!” I dug whatever heels I was wearing firmly into the ground, preventing the masked man from dragging me off to who knows where. I focused my gaze over to the masked man, who sent me a look of surprise as I said. “What do you mean by Gate?” 

“It’s the room you woke up in with all the doors.” Doors? Those aren’t doors. Those are...coffins. And coffins are absolutely not doors. Not the kind of doors anyone wants to get in. 

“All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through those doors to arrive here.” 

But the way he calls it a Gate, makes it seem like it's a magical portal similar to summoning a door enchanted with spatial magic. Normally strong wizards are capable of teleporting to other lands with such a method. No need for a broom. 

_‘But a coffin.’_ That’s literally the perfect gate for a haunted mansion and from what I’ve seen while running around...this place isn’t a mansion. Better yet, he called it an academy? So this is a school? 

_‘It’s completely different than the one in town.’_ Would cost more than the entire town to make a school this big. 

“Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but…” Ah. Is he referring to me? I definitely wasn’t awakened by a key. Rather I was barbecued in a coffin! Figaro will surely have a good laugh out of that. 

“I think fire magic must have exploded the doors instead.” 

Upon hearing my explanation, the masked man’s eyes narrowed at Grim. “So in the end, the culprit seems to be this familiar.” 

Grim was scowling at the both of us, still struggling to get out of the cord’s hold. 

The masked man returned his gaze to me, “If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it.”

“Look sorry sir, this magical beast isn’t my-“ 

DID HE JUST TAKE OUT A POCKET WATCH AND IGNORE ME?! He’s worse than Figaro and Rutile when it comes to listening! 

“...Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close.” Snapping his pocket watch shut, the masked man said. “Let’s get a move on.”

“Wait! Did you even hear me?!” Yet again, I dug my heels. Preventing this man from dragging me off to this entrance ceremony. “Just who are you and where are we?!”

I need answers more than going to some ceremony I barely even know about. 

He placed one of his gloved hands on his chin, “What’s this? Are you still dazed?” 

_‘I’m not dazed. I’m clearly sane right now.’_

“It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented.” 

_‘...so those coffins are a form of teleportation magic.’_ Well one thing solved. I got teleported here. Probably from that creepy looking carriage. 

“Well it’s fine. It happens often enough.” 

Wait. Shoot! I was too focused on my thoughts to say I’m not disoriented. 

“I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there.” 

Oh for crying out loud. It’s already too late. 

“For I am a gracious being.” 

If you were a gracious being, you would’ve been listening to my words now. 

Snide remarks aside. It’s better to get information from this masked man since he’s willing to do so. As Figaro said, **_“Better to get information to get the gist of things before moving on.”_ **

As he guided me through the courtyard the masked man began his explanation.

This place was called Night Raven College. A prestigious magical academy for magicians gifted with a high aptitude of special magic gather here from all over the world. This world is known as Twisted Wonderland.

 _‘...THAT CREEPY CARRIAGE TELEPORTED ME TO ANOTHER WORLD?!’_ Oh great calamity. You’ve gotta be kidding me. This is another world? He didn’t say a single peep about South Country or any of the other four countries I know. _‘Please tell me this is a bad dream.’_

My gut was already churning as the masked man continued his words or rather he finally decided to introduce himself.

“I am the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.” 

_‘...His name even has the word crow in it!’_ So I guess that appearance isn’t on a whim. 

“I-I see.” This is a lot to take in. The pressure was already weighing on my head. _‘I hope I can say something after this entrance ceremony.’_

I’m pretty sure...I wasn’t supposed to be summoned here. If he’s referring to only magic users of Twisted Wonderland, that means only those of this world, right? 

However his next words threw me off the loop.

“Only magicians seen worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school.” 

...You’re saying a mirror chose me? Me? A witch from the mountains with hardly any attack, defense, or transformation spells was chosen? 

_‘Why was a South Country Witch chosen instead of a Central or a North Country Wizard?!’_ Mirror of darkness, why did you pick someone from a country known for their weak magic?! 

As I internally shouted questions at this supposed Dark Mirror, Headmaster Crowley proceeded. “Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world. Of course, an ebony carriage carrying a gate should have gone to meet you as well.” 

“Y...Yes. I remember seeing it quite clearly.” I begrudgingly answered. Knowing it wasn’t entirely wrong. _‘Didn’t think that carriage was for me though.’_

“The ebony carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry doors to the academy.” 

I think your carriages need some changes.

How about...MAKE IT LESS CREEPY?! 

“The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days.” 

So forcing me off my broom is considered a welcome?! 

“Muggam! Muggh!!” The sound of Grim struggling resounded as Headmaster Crowley guided me towards the area meant for the entrance ceremony. The place where I was abruptly awoken.

The room filled with teleport enchanted on the floating coffins. Can that place really be considered a place meant for an entrance ceremony?


	11. Chapter 11

**_A ceremony is meant_ **

**_To be festive and merry._ **

**_However._ **

**_One slip can lead to more than what you ask for._ **

* * *

I don’t know what exactly was being said behind the closed doors, but Headmaster Crowley’s kind expression immediately said oh no they didn’t.

“Not at all!” 

The moment the Headmaster slammed the doors of the room open, I was abruptly met with several students in robes similar to my own. I couldn’t see any of their faces or how they looked. 

There were whispers galore in a huge room full of students. 

_‘Ah, I’m so glad my face is completely covered by the hood.’_ Getting watched by this many people is nerve wracking. I stuck close to Headmaster Crowley as we weaved through several students muttering left and right. 

“Ah, he’s here.” 

“And with another student? Ugh...just let us finish this ceremony already.” 

“Now, now. It’s only one student.”

“This is already dragging on long enough.” 

_‘Uwah. What rude words.’_ I’m not hearing things wrong. These students sound like real pieces of work. 

“I can’t believe you all. We were missing one student so I went to find them.” Once we were close to the front or what seems to be the front, Headmaster Crowley told me. “You are the only one yet to be assigned to a dormitory.” 

He raised Grim, who was still wrapped in the black cord. “I will watch over the raccoon, so go ahead and step in front of the Dark Mirror.” 

“MMMGH!” I get a real sense that Grim is sending death glares at me, but he’s being held against his will by Headmaster Crowley. In any case...let’s just get this thing over with so that I can properly question Headmaster Crowley. 

_‘He said to step in front of this mirror?’_ Taking a few steps forward, I found myself staring at a mirror. Inside the mirror seemed to be a masquerade mask intended for the whole face. It had an intricate black lace around the eyes, making it seem unique. But what stood out was the green flames burning around it. _‘A magic mirror?’_

Without further ado, the mask stared at me with empty eyes. Well a mask not being worn doesn’t have eyes to begin with. 

The mouth part of the mask opened and said. 

“State thy name.” 

“...Layla Solis.” 

Suddenly several gasps resounded from behind, leaving me to jolt in surprise. 

“Isn’t that a girl’s name?”

“What the...did the poor guy get named by a mom that wanted a girl?”

“I pity him.” 

“Sucks to be him.” 

_‘...but I am a girl.’_ What kind of school am I in? Headmaster Crowley said it was a school for magic users...but what’s so bad about witches?

The mirror repeated my name out loud. 

“Layla Solis.” 

“The shape of thy soul is…”

More students were whispering words of pity and snickers as I watched the mask look straight at me. As if searching for something within me. 

However...it’s metaphorical eyes widened, noticing something clearly odd while staring at me. The mask soon narrowed its gaze at me for a split second and muttered without qualms. 

“I do not know.”

“Come again?!” I could hear Headmaster Crowley gasped in surprise from where I’m standing. 

“I sense unfamiliar magic flickering like a bright flame in this one. However...it’s color, shape, are all nothing.” 

“Therefore, **_she_ ** is not suited for any dormitory.” 

A wave of whispers erupted from behind me. 

“That person really is a girl!”

“Holy crap a girl!”

“An actual girl got enrolled at Night Raven College?!” 

Among the wave of whispers, the Headmaster’s voice stood out the most. “An ebony carriage would never meet a girl. Night Raven College is an all-boys academy! There has never been a mistake in the student selection for the last one hundred years!” 

_‘A...AN ALL-BOYS SCHOOL?!’_ It’s a good thing my hood is securely on, who knows what all these boys will do the instant they see me. _‘If only I can access my magic, then I could change my gender at will.’_

But it’s limited and risky to do a forced magic invocation for just a gender change. I need to save it for when I’m absolutely in danger. Who knows what will happen the instant my mana reserves deplete. 

“So why in the-” Before the Headmaster could even get a chance to question my sudden appearance at this school, Grim managed to break free from the black cord’s hold. 

“Pah!” The magical beast breathed out while floating in the air, “Then I’ll take her place! She’s not even supposed to be here!” 

“Agh! Stay right there , you raccoon!” Headmaster Crowley shouted, but was not able to send his black cord out. Probably to avoid hitting the students situated in the room. 

The magical beast floated over to me while crossing his paws, a mighty smile shown on his face. “Unlike this foolish girl, I’m a magical beast that can use magic! Let me in this school instead!” 

“Now girl.” I visibly took a step back, knowing fairly well that the beast was going to repeat what happened, “It’s time you fork over those clothes of yours.” 

“Did he just…”

“Demand clothes.”

“From a girl?!”

“Holy shit, is he really trying to force a girl to remove her clothes here?!” 

My face reddened upon hearing the embarrassing words from the students, but I calmly asked the magical beast in turn. “And if I say no?” 

Several blue flames appeared above one of his paws, “Then it’s time you get a taste of this! Fungaaah!” 

“Shoot!” I have to force the invocation! 

I raised my arms up, prepared to quickly chant the incantation I’ve always said back home when...a pulsation reverberates close to my chest. 

“Wha?! My Fire?!” Grim shouted in shock. “Why are you stuck?! I said attack! Attack!” 

_‘Whatever was happening, must have stopped Grim’s fire from landing on me.’_

_‘But...this sensation.’_ The pulsation starts getting stronger and stronger until a familiar golden locket floats from my neck. Revealing it’s gleaming presence. 

“What...a locket?” I could hear Headmaster Crowley loud and clear, but my gaze was solely focused on the locket floating front of me. 

_‘It is the locket!’_ The same one Doctor Figaro gave me! But why is it glowing? Doctor Figaro said that Mentor Lily’s traces of magic left the locket, which means there shouldn’t be any mana inhabiting it. 

_‘Unless.’_ My eyes widened. Only one other person had this locket before I even placed it around my neck. The whole time I was crying for Mentor Lily. The whole time I was swept up in my sorrows. 

I can already feel tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at the golden locket floating before me. 

_‘Doctor Figaro.’_

The moment I said his name. It was as if he was standing right here beside me. Placing a hand on my shoulder. Telling me to repeat the magic words I know in order to invoke the magic spell he placed onto the golden locket. 

_‘Okay!’_ Quickly grabbing the locket in front of me, I yelled out my magic spell in a haste. **_“FLORAISON SAINE!”_ **

And at the same time, I could hear Doctor Figaro following after my incantation as if to match my pace. **_“Possideo.”_ **

Instead of my usual magic circle, Figaro’s magic circle appeared in front of me. The burst of Doctor Figaro’s magic circle slammed at the magical beast’s magic as if it was nothing, forcing the fire to fade away the moment the circle touched it. 

Once all traces of the fire magic was gone, Figaro’s magic circle disappeared and the locket dropped back onto my chest with a thud. The magic spell left on this locket was still there, meaning Figaro intended to make this spell last as long as it needed. 

_‘Doctor Figaro.’_ Even though it was intended to protect me, Figaro’s magic circle helped alleviate the difficulty in controlling the mana flow. _‘Thank you.’_

I finally have a grasp on my magic again.

“What in the world was that?” In the midst of me regaining my confidence, a few undistinguishable voices questioned what happened. 

“Although it’s not against the rules to wear accessories,” A few strands of red hair poked out of the hood of one robed student. “I won’t overlook the fact that a magical beast tried to attack a student.” 

“A locket with mysterious magic.” Another one of the robed students pushed his glasses up, eyeing me. “I would love to get my hands on that.” 

“Woah! I’ve never seen that kind of magic before!” Red eyes shined brightly despite his face being covered by the hood, “I wonder what kind of place she comes from, right Jamil?!” 

Meanwhile a sigh of exhaustion escapes from another, annoyed at the sudden flash of light. “I just woke up for this damn ceremony and now we’re having a light show.”

“Well this light show was unprecedented.” The robed student beside the tired one made a frown, “If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve prepared some shades to go along with this.” 

“My eyes!” The floating tablet grumbled out loud. “I repeat...my eyes have been blinded!” 

As different voices began to mix in, Grim clicks his tongue. Completely dissatisfied by the fact that I managed to disintegrate his magic with Figaro’s magic circle. 

“Hmph, so what if you're not some weak magician.” Grim gave a smug smile while lifting up both of his paws, “There’s still time for me to show proof that I’m the one who needs to be here and not you! I’ll show all of you the proof!” 

“Everyone, get down!” A shout comes from the crowd of students. The instant I heard it, I quickly dropped to the ground preparing for whatever attack the magical beast was going to throw. But as expected, Grim summoned up fire magic...only this time it was a lot bigger than before. Enough to-

“Ngaaah!” 

Ah...he already blasted the entire room with fire. 

“Waaaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! My butt’s on fire!” Suddenly one of the students shot up from his place and started running around. Fire clearly ignited on his bum. 

“At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire!” Headmaster Crowley demanded the students slowly getting up after the sudden fire attack. “Somebody, catch that raccoon!” 

“Che! Suck ups.” The tired voice from before clicked his tongue in distaste. 

Whereas the one beside the tired student let out a hum while placing his hands on his hips, “Hmm? But aren’t you good at hunting? Doesn’t that look like a nice, plump snack?” 

“Why me? Just do it yourself.” 

Pushing aside the tired student’s suggestion, the one bearing glasses stepped up to Headmaster Crowley. 

“Mr. Crowley, if you may leave this matter to me.” A glint shines from his glasses, as he smiles underneath his hood. “I’m sure the others can’t stomach the idea of harassing a poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.” 

_‘...that person just said harass, didn’t he?!’_ I actually pity Grim even more now. Can’t we just capture him?

“That’s Azul for you.” The floating blue tablet, it definitely looks like a tablet but it’s not made out of stone, stated. “Always trying to earn points for himself.” 

One student was too busy running around with a fire bum, trying to get it to stop. “Um, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already?!” 

“Dear great calamity.” No one is even listening to what the Headmaster has to say. Well first things, first. Let’s take care of the fire while they’re focusing on Grim’s rampage. 

_‘Okay, concentrate, Layla.’_ I raised my right hand up, muttering my incantation of words. _‘You can do this.’_

_“Flowers for essence. Leaves for clearance. Fruits of sweet bounty. Vegetables of plentiful harvest.”_

_“Provide a drizzle of rain for me.”_

“ **_Floraison Saine!_ **” With the snap of my fingers, a familiar green magic circle appears before me. Materializing together with the magic circle was none other than the small iron watering can that I’m used to seeing. I aimed the watering can over to the student running around with fire on his bum. “Go!” 

Once the watering can tilted, it began to pour a drizzle of water over the running student. The watering can looked like it was dancing together with the student as it tried to pour water all over him. By the time the water managed to extinguish the fire, the student let out a sigh of relief. “Finally.” 

He made a big hand wave over to me. “Thanks...uh. Miss!” 

Only to be stopped by someone beside him, “She has a name, Kalim.” 

“Oh.” I could see an apologetic smile from under the hood, “Ahahaha, sorry!” 

Taking his apology, my magic weapon floated back over to me.

 _‘Now to douse off the rest of the fire.’_ I aimed the watering can at the ceiling, and continued muttering the words of my chant. This time the composition of the magic was altered to a wide scale as the watering can began spinning around. Aiming water droplets at the areas completely engulfed by flames. _‘Concentrate.’_

“Hey, Leona…” The robed student, except short in stature, questioned the one beside him, “this water.”

“...it’s not water found by nature.” Leona noted while holding out the palm of his hand, staring at the droplets of water before evaporating it into sand, “It’s her magic, Ruggie.” 

“Magic? But wait a minute...you can’t just naturally come up with a full area range unless it’s your unique magic.”

“Whether it’s that girl’s unique magic matters not, the fact that she used an unknown language proves that her magic isn’t following our standards.” Leona finished while eyeing me, who continued to chant the same line over and over again. _‘That magic circle from before was a lot stronger than the one she’s currently using.’_

Meanwhile the two students that were focused on capturing Grim noticed a change in their surroundings. 

“This water...it’s not one of the other dorm leaders or vice leaders, is it Riddle?” Azul asked the student beside him. The one Azul called, Riddle, deducted while following close to Azul, “It seems that the new student is the one channeling her magic to extinguish the flames, we might have a better chance at capturing that creature faster now.” 

“Fungyaaah!” Grim shouted while dodging Azul and Riddle’s magic, “My fire magic! That annoying girl!” 

Even though I’m bad at using fire magic, it doesn’t mean I can’t use it’s natural enemy. _‘Hopefully this is enough to stop most of the flames in the room.’_

By the time I finished, a loud voice resounded from near the entrance of the room. 

**_“Off with your head!”_ **Eh?! Wait did that student really tell the magical beast off with his head?! 

My gaze quickly shifted over to the entrance, wondering if Grim really had his head off. 

“Huh?” 

Thankfully the magical beast’s head was still intact, leaving me to internally sigh in relief. _‘Please no violence. Even if Grim is a magical beast, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t deserve to literally have his head off.’_

In fact, Grim was now sporting a strange black and red lock on his neck. “Ngyah?! What is this?!”

“Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23. One shall never bring a cat into a festival.” The student, who shouted that threatening incantation, walked up and towered over Grim. “You being a cat means you’ve broken a rule. I shall have you leave at once.” 

“I...I am not a cat!” Grim’s flamed tipped ears sparked, showing the clear anger for being called a mere animal. In turn, Grim placed his paws against the strange black and red lock in a haste. “I’ll burn this collar right up and-!” 

However not a single blue flame flickered near Grim or the collar he was wearing, leaving the magical beast to proclaim. “Eh?! I can’t use my fire?!” 

“Hmph.” I could tell by the tone of the person, that Grim was facing, probably wore a smirk on his face. “You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar.”

And to add more salt to Grim’s wound, that student pointed out how useless Grim was. “You’re just like an ordinary cat.” 

“What?! I am not some pet!” The student picked up Grim, by the collar, like he was some rag doll. 

_‘But he’s not wrong.’_ Grim may seem like an ordinary animal, but he’s clearly a sentient magical beast. If it was back in my world, the humans would be terrified of Grim whereas wizards and witches would hunt him down for experiments. 

“W-Wait a second.” I spoke up. Which led me to garner almost everyone’s attention on me. It made me tense, but I took a deep breath. Mentalling preparing myself for whatever conversation I’m going to end up in. Weaving my way through the crowd of several male students to see the person that caught Grim, together with my magic weapon floating over me. “You’re not planning to hurt him, are you?”

Red hair, that resembled the petals of roses, appeared from underneath this student’s hood. His blue eyes locked onto my gaze.

“Hurt...that is to say...isn’t this creature your’s?” 

“Yes, Roseheart is right!” Suddenly Headmaster Crowley appeared between us, well more so zoomed over to me. Anger, clear on his face, despite wearing a mask that covered half his face. “You must do something about this! It is your familiar!” 

My eyes twitched. Very tempted to use the watering can floating above me to drop cold water at him, but I held back. There’s no point in getting angry at someone that just misunderstood the entirety or basically ignored my explanation in the first place.

“Properly disc-” 

“I told you over and over again. This magical beast,” I point my entire left hand to Grim and enforce strength into my tone just to get my intentions straight, “Is not my familiar!” 

“Eh? It’s not yours?”

“THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN SAYING THIS WHOLE TIME!” My watering can was circling around me at high speed, as if insinuating how mad I am as of now. As I cross my arms, the watering can disappeared in the process. Returning straight to my mana. I frowned at the headmaster who stumbled on his choice of words. 

“Ahem!” He coughed, pretending to ignore my current expression right now. “Anyway, let’s get it out of the school at any rate.” 

The next thing I knew, Headmaster Crowley signalled for more people in similar purple robes...except this time they were floating. “We won’t turn you into a stew. For I am gracious.”

The floating robed beings whisked Grim away from Roseheart’s grip, dragging the magical beast over to the entrance of the room. 

“Gyaa! Let me go!”

“I’m going...I’m going to be-!”

“Become the greatest magician!” 

Grim’s last words echoed out loud, but the creature himself was dragged away off to who knows where. Although they sent him out, I’m slightly relieved that the students didn’t try to harass Grim. 

_‘...I wonder why he wants to be a magician?’_ If I was the one that caught Grim, maybe he wouldn’t have been tossed out. Although he tried to threaten me with magic for the sake of these clothes...it was pretty obvious. 

Grim simply wanted to be in this school, while I accidentally managed to get here by chance.

_‘It feels wrong sending the little guy off even though he’s a magical beast.’_

“We had a bit of trouble along the way, but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close.” Headmaster Crowley announced to everyone within the vicinity. “Dormitory Leaders, please show the new students back to the dormitories.” 

All of the robes students shuffled around, assembling into groups before me as I stuck by Crowley. In turn, the person I encountered earlier passed by me to say.

“Having a soft spot for a creature that threatened you is naive thinking.” 

“...naive.” 

“If I were you, I would consider better choices than giving mercy.” 

My lips pressed together as I watched the student named Roseheart walk towards one of the groups of students. 

_‘I’m sorry, whoever you are. Roseheart or so.’_ But I believe where I stand is my preferred viewpoint. 

Sure Grim threatened me, for my clothes, in front of an entire student body of male students. Embarrassing for sure, but when you look at it overall. This magical beast just wanted to be a part of your school. 

_‘Rutile would’ve accepted Grim with open arms instead of them.’_ The town school wasn’t as big as this school, but the feelings put into learning were strong. Setting aside my thoughts, the Headmaster noticed something odd about the leaders for each group of students.

“Hm? Now that I think about it, I don’t see the dorm leader, Draconia, for Diasmonia around at all...”

“That’s no different from the usual.” One of them spoke up as if it was a natural occurrence. Whereas, the student I doused water off appeared, blinking in surprise. “What? Did no one tell him about the ceremony?”

“If you’re going to complain, you should have done it yourself.” The dorm leader beside him made a straight faced point. 

“Hmm.” In response, the student crossed his arms while wearing an expression of regret. “But I don’t really know anything about the guy.”

The moment those words were spoken several students, possibly the ones that were meant to enroll here, began muttering wave after wave. 

“By Draconia...do they mean that Malleus Draconia?”

“Is he seriously attending?”

“Scary…” 

Unlike the snickers and words of pity from earlier, the students were in complete fear of the name known as Malleus Draconia. 

_‘Malleus Draconia?’_ The way they make him sound seems similar to the stories about the infamous wizard of the North, Oz. Although, Rutile and Mitile stated that the real deal was far from the images of the storybooks. I wondered if this person, Malleus Draconia, was facing something similar. 

Misjudgment. 

Among the groups, a short robed figure stepped out of the group that had no leader. “I was correct.”

“I thought he might come, but Malleus really didn’t.” 

The figure crossed his arms, sending what seems to be a disappointed expression to the other dorm leaders across the room. I can’t exactly tell from where I was standing.“It seems that the invitation never arrived again.” 

The one bearing glasses wore an apologetic look and spoke up for the rest of the dorm leaders. “My deepest apologies. I promise, we didn’t intend to exclude you.” 

“His aura makes it hard to approach him.” Roseheart added, confirming my impression of this Malleus Draconia. 

_‘Because people are afraid or he gives off a boundary that makes it hard for others to talk to him.’_ It’s like the exemplar description of a North Country Wizard, except in the form of a student that’s simply attending school. 

_‘Afraid.’_ I repeated the word in my head as a vague memory returned to my mind. A sour memory. 

**_“Despicable Wizards!”_ **

**_“Don’t hurt my son!”_ **

**_“They’re going to curse us!”_ **

I shook my head, pretending those words didn’t resound. 

But...a part of me felt that Malleus was relatable in this aspect. 

“It’s fine.” The figure relaxed his shoulders and focused his attention towards the group of students behind him. “Members of Diasmonia Dormitory can come with me.” 

As he watched the students file into an organized manner, the figure muttered to himself while passing Headmaster Crowely and I. “I hope this doesn’t upset him.” 

Leaving me to wonder about the Diasmonia Dorm Leader as I watched all seven groups of students exit the room. Now it was only Headmaster Crowley, I, and the dark mirror...if you count it as a person. 

“Then, Layla Solis, I apologize for this sudden occurrence...but unfortunately Night Raven College is a school only meant for boys. I will admit that you have an incredible talent for magic, as seen with your quick thinking on subduing the flames in the mirror chamber within a timely manner. However, I cannot allow a girl to attend here even though you were picked up by the ebony carriage. Therefore I must ask you to leave this school.” 

I hold my hands before me and give the Headmaster a simple nod. “I understand.” 

It’s expected. A girl attending an all boys school is preposterous. The last thing I need is to end up becoming a student here. _‘The boys here are rude.’_ And even though this Malleus Draconia piqued my curiosity, I need to go home. My father might be worried sick about me. 

“Is there a way that can lead me back home without a broomstick? I don’t think I’ll be able to use mine due to the large scale magic.” I haven’t chanted my magic spell at such a pace for a long time. The last time I did was when a tornado arrived at a nearby trade route near our town. Rutile, I, and others had to rush on broomstick in order to save the travellers from getting caught. 

“There’s no need to worry.” Headmaster Crowley reassured me while gesturing his hand over to the dark mirror, “The Dark Mirror will send you directly from whence you came.”

“Oh thank goodness.” At least the Headmaster has a way of sending me back, it would be troublesome to wander around an unfamiliar world without knowing which way to go. 

As the both of us made our way over to the dark mirror again, I soon found myself standing before the mirror yet again. 

“Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind.” Stepping right back into the coffin, I closed my eyes and recalled the image of my home. The small cottage surrounded by several flowers I grew together with so many people. 

_‘Please take me back.’_

“Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong!” 

I waited for some kind of force to send me back. Some kind of push or shove that most magic teleportation had when it came to transporting. 

However...a confused cough escaped from the Headmaster.

“Once more...Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this-”

His words were cut off the instant the dark mirror said these words. These very words sent made my eyes open in immediate bewilderment. 

“It is nowhere.” 

“What?!” Headmaster Crowley and I stared at the mirror in shock of the words it uttered. “The place she belongs...is nowhere in this world.” 

Huh...wait what do you mean? 

My world.

Does not exist?

A hoarse croak escaped from me, “Nowhere?” 

I slowly shifted my gaze over to the Headmaster, who held a troubled look on his face. My voice was shaking. 

“Why did...it say...nowhere?”

Hey.

“What does...it mean by that?” 

As if hearing my words, the dark mirror repeated except in clarification. 

“The place you belong to is nowhere in this world.” It’s eyes narrowed at me, telling me the sheer truth of my situation. But it felt like a stone was thrown right into my face. “It does not exist.” 

I stared at the mirror in disbelief and tried to ask why. Why did the mirror say that? Why did the mirror have to clarify for just that reason?

But no words escaped from me, all I could do was...fall from the coffin and land right onto my knees. Head down, facing the ground as my palms felt the sheer impact of pain due to landing on the floor.

However...physical pain meant nothing. This pain literally was nothing compared to what I’m currently feeling. 

The pain tearing at my heart right now...was agonizing as images of my father. Rutile. Mitile. Doctor Figaro. Lennox. The people of the town appeared one by one. 

Their smiles...were flying further and further away.

To somewhere I can’t even reach.

I clenched my teeth, struggling to stop the relapse of emotions. The same emotions I experienced after learning the truth of my mentor returned like getting slapped by the gush of wind caused by a tornado. 

Only this time.

No one was here to comfort me. 

No one was here to save me.

I was...alone. 

“Miss Solis!” 

In a panic, Headmaster Crowley tried to help me up but the shock of hearing my world being non-existent was crushing me. 

“Uuugh.” I choked sob escaped from my voice, the brave face I held before the students. The magical beast known as Grim. And the Headmaster...crumbled to dust. “...I.”

The tears gathering at my eyes burned. 

As I struggled to say. 

“I.”

_‘I can’t go home.’_

I couldn’t even say it.

I didn’t want to say it.

Because I didn’t want to believe there was no way back home. 

All I felt was the awkward patting of my back as I sobbed in front of the dark mirror. 

Displaying an emotional mess not befitting a witch.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Gone._ **

**_Gone._ **

**_Gone._ **

**_What was once known as a world of mystery._ **

**_Became nothing but a hoax._ **

**_But dear don’t fret._ **

**_For good things will come at an expense._ **

* * *

I slightly bowed my head before the Headmaster, “I apologize for such a childish display.” 

What was I thinking? Crying in front of a person I barely know. I ended up making a fool out of myself. 

“It doesn’t matter, Miss Solis.” The Headmaster patted my left shoulder, “I understand that this unbelievable parade has been nothing but a thorn to you.” 

“To be fair, this has been the first time something like this has ever happened since I became dean.” I can’t blame him. If this is the first time, then my situation is a rare case. “If possible, could you tell me the details of your world? You don’t have to rush to give me an answer.”

“My world.” I mumbled, trying to find strength in my voice. Hoping the Headmaster won’t notice that I’m still in shock of what the dark mirror said. As I detailed to the Headmaster about the five countries and spoke specifically of the areas that inhabited the South Country, Headmaster Crowley placed a gloved hand against his chin. 

“I’ve never heard of such a place. I have a general grasp of where all the students came from, but I’ve never heard of your’s. I mean there are South Islands here, but I highly doubt that matches the description of your land. You said it was a mountainous region.” 

I nodded in response to Headmaster Crowley’s words. 

“Hm...let’s do some research in the library.” 

As we made our way to the library, probably the same one I tried to hide in. I had my head down. Letting Crowley’s words sink into my mind. 

_‘He’s never heard of a place like mine.’_ For sure, this place. This world isn’t the one I originally inhabited. 

But the question is...if he doesn’t know of the world I came from...then why did an ebony carriage whisk me away? 

Why did the dark mirror choose me to become a student of this school?

As these thoughts swirled in my mind, I continued flipping page after page through the books of Night Raven College’s world map. 

But I was struggling. 

_‘I can’t read a single word in the entirety of this book.’_ None of the characters were recognizable. All I know was that this was a book illustrated with a map filled with unfamiliar lands. Yet it brings me to an abrupt question...how was I able to understand and converse with the people of this world? 

_‘Does it have to do something with the Gate?’_ Did it do more than mess with my perception? _‘It probably did. I fell off my broom and only woke up to be barbecued by Grim.’_

I think that Gate managed to let me understand and converse with others. But now I’m fully illiterate in a world I barely know. 

The worst situation to be in. _‘It’s going to be hard to gather information if I can’t read a single word.’_

“Um, Headmaster Crowley?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry to say, but...I don’t think I can read this.” 

“What?” 

“...I’ve been turning each page, trying to see if I can read any of the words in here. But I can’t make heads or tails of it.”

Headmaster Crowley closes the book he was reading and eyes me with scrutiny, “But how are you able to understand us? You’re even speaking to me with competent replies.”

“Even if you came from another world...ah.” The moment Headmaster Crowley uttered those words, he realized what was wrong. “When you left the Gate, you said the creature exploded the doors open, correct?”

I nodded. 

“Then...it’s the creature’s fault. The way you left the Gate wasn’t done properly through the special key. The creature’s fire magic must have messed with your ability to read magic imbued books here in the library.” 

“Most of the students here at Night Raven College are able to read these books due to the magic imbued effects. Making it easier for those who aren’t the brightest in reading, but...this is quite another addition to the unbelievable parade as well.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Not at all. I’m glad you were honest unlike the students in this academy.” Eh...did Headmaster Crowley just say something terrible about the students in his last words?

I couldn’t tell. 

He whispered it so low that I couldn’t even hear. In any case, the Headmaster of Night Raven College proceeded to tell me the names of each location listed on the maps shown. 

But once we got to the last book, a frown formed on my face. 

Not a single map matched the ones I knew back in my world. 

Not a single location’s name sounded recognizable. 

Even the history books didn’t list a single detail about my world.

It truly matched with the dark mirror’s statement.

My home, my country, my world in general...does not exist. 

A pained smile appears on my face, “Strange.” 

“I thought this world was foreign...when in truth.” 

“I’m the one.”

_‘I’m a foreigner in a world of magic unlike my own.’_

“Miss Solis.”

“It’s not your fault, Headmaster Crowley.” I mustered up a response, still wearing the same smile on my face. “You weren’t expecting this to happen in the first place.” 

“In any case.” I slowly got up from one of the chairs, “I can’t keep troubling you like this.” 

Pinching the edges of my robes, I bent my knees outward and placed my left foot behind me. A curtsy of forgiveness. 

“I apologize for taking up your time, Headmaster Dire Crowley.” 

“Eh? Wait, Miss Solis what are you?”

“I need to find a way on my own.” 

“EH?! No no no no no!” Before I could even walk away, Headmaster Crowley stopped me from exiting the library. Blocking the entrance. 

“I cannot allow this.” 

“But Headmaster.” 

“No buts! It’s unthinkable to allow a girl, as young as you, out into this world in the middle of the night. Plus you just confirmed the fact that you can’t read a single word written in any of the listed maps or history books. You’re going to place yourself at a high disadvantage without having any awareness of what goes on in this world.” 

Urk. He’s right. 

I don’t even know the currency for this world. 

In fact, the only belongings I have are the locket, my magic weapon, and possibly my broom. However my mana reserves are already at it’s limit. The most I can do is summon my magic weapon, but all I can do with it is whack someone in the face. 

A small iron watering can isn’t going to do much damage if I end up encountering someone or some magical beast stronger than me.

Plus there’s no telling when I can access the magic spell Doctor Figaro placed into the locket. I had to use my own magic spell to invoke it and without mana...I can’t manifest it.

 _‘I’m pretty much screwed the moment I step one foot out of this school.’_ Is what Headmaster Crowley was referring to. 

“As the evidence stands, it seems you came from another world. The only form of identification you have on your person is just that locket, which isn’t much of an identification to begin with. Without knowledge of Twisted Wonderland, you won’t be able to survive. Therefore-” Headmaster Crowley placed a hand against his chest and proclaimed, “As dean of the school, I will allow you to stay here until we find a way to send you back home.” 

“R-Really?!” You’re letting me stay here?! Even though I caused so much trouble?! 

“I am a gracious person, but I cannot allow you to stay here as a student. As per the aforementioned statement about Night Raven College being an all-boy’s school. But I can’t exactly let you free-load during your stay here. Hence, I’m going to be assigning a job for you.” 

“That’s fine! It would be more troublesome if you let me stay here for free without any form of repayment.” I mean...I don’t have any money. I don’t have anything to properly repay this man for letting me stay here. It’s better to have a job over than stay here and wait for a clue to pop up. 

“Good, it looks like we can come to an agreement this way. I still have to consider what job I can assign you to, but in the meantime...I think there’s a place I have in mind for you to stay in. Fear not, it’s none of the seven dormitories situated on the campus. It is a dormitory that has been vacant for quite a long time.” 

Is what he said.

But the dorm he led me to.

Clearly looks like it was in shambles. 

_‘is this dormitory even safe to live in?’_

“I...It certainly has a lot of charm.” For a haunted house. 

“Right. Right. Please come inside, Miss Solis.” As he escorted me to the front door of the dormitory, a loud creak resounded from the door. A cold sweat ran down my cheek as I entered together with Headmaster Crowley.

 _‘So old.’_ And dusty. You could practically hear your footsteps echo with each creak on the floorboards. I think I spotted several big cobwebs after Headmaster Crowley turned on the lights. 

“Staying here will keep you out of the rain, in the meantime make yourself at home while I head back. I’m going to do some more research and bring back a change of clothes and essentials for you.” 

Before Headmaster Crowley turned his heel, he warned. “Do not go wandering around the school, okay?” 

“Yes.” 

Seeing that I replied with certainty, Headmaster Crowley promptly left the vicinity. Leaving me alone in the dorm. 

“Well.” I placed my hands on my hips, staring at the dusty floors of the lounge, “I can’t let this place stay dusty if I’m going to stay here.” 

As I rolled up my sleeves, I started moving a few dust covered chairs around. Making them stand upright.

 _‘It would be faster with magic, but gotta do what I can for now.’_ There’s probably some kind of feather duster or rag somewhere in this place. _‘I’ll just focus on rearranging.’_

I removed what seems to be some sort of rug lying on top of the couch. Wondering why someone left it on top of the couch. 

_‘Don’t rugs normally go on the floor?’_ I quickly dropped it in front of the empty fireplace. _‘Now to flip the small table near one of the couches and smooth out the carpet underneath it.’_

Before I could continue, something cold landed on the tip of my nose.

“Hm?” Upon glancing up at the ceiling, I wondered if there was a leak somewhere. _‘I hope it isn’t the bathroom.’_

As I passed the window, the sound of pitter patter was heard from outside. _‘It’s raining.’_

“Well at least it’s not the bathroom.” But then that means there’s a leak on the roof. _‘For now let’s leave that for next time.’_

“Hiii! It’s really coming down!” I thought Headmaster Crowley came back, but that voice didn’t match his at all.

I quickly turned around, only to find a familiar magical beast floating above the small table I just flipped over.

“Gyahaha! You really have a stupid look on your face!” Grim, the magical beast that was thrown out earlier, was now in the comforts of the dorm I was designated in. “Like a spider being attacked with a water gun!” 

“You...weren’t you thrown out by the floating robe people?” 

“Che che che!” Grim clicked his tongue comically while shaking one of his paws at me, “I have no trouble when it comes to sneaking back into this school.”

He opened one eye and gave a smug grin, “If you think getting thrown out is going to make me give up then you’ve got another thing coming!” 

“I see.” A relieved smile finds its way onto my face.

“Hm? What’re you smiling about?” 

“Is it wrong for me to smile?” I returned his question back only for Grim to send me a look of confusion.

“You’re a weird one. Weren’t you trying to pick a fight with me earlier?” 

I shook my head at Grim, “The least I wanted was for you to stop threatening me.” 

“If you didn’t threaten me, I would’ve asked for a reasonable explanation instead of fighting back with magic.”

Grim crossed his arms, eyeing me head to toe. “...Are you sure you were chosen by an ebony carriage? Night Raven College is a school that develops strong magicians. Yet you’re asking for an explanation instead of a fight.” 

“Did you eat something funny?” 

“No.” 

“Uwah, you’re really being blunt right now? This whole time...you could’ve just handed me your clothes if I wanted to attend here?”

“Okay that's where I draw the line.” My smile went into an immediate frown. “You can’t just ask a girl for clothes. One: That’s inappropriate. Two: That’s rude. Three: These clothes wouldn’t fit you to begin with. Four: I don’t have any spare clothes to even hand this to you.” 

“Sheesh. You’re strict.”

“I’m only being strict because you did something that’s not appropriate in human standards.” Now it was my turn to fold my arms and question the magical beast before me. “With that out of the way...I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah.” I blinked and confronted Grim on a question that’s been circled around my mind after he was tossed out. “Why do you want to get into this school?” 

“That’s simple!” Grim answered in a matter of fact tone, raising his paws into the air as he declared proudly. “I’m a genius who is destined to be a great magician!” 

_‘A genius?’_ I don’t think roasting a coffin, exploding magic around a room, or threatening humans counts as being a genius. That’s just being a big bully.

But shoving those aside, Grim continued his words while wearing a look of hope. “I’ve been waiting for the ebony carriage to come pick me up.” 

Then tears appeared in his eyes. “But...but…”

I mentally finished Grim’s intended sentence in his place. 

_‘But it never came.’_ That’s why Grim snuck into the school. 

“I see.” I held out my hand, trying to reach out and pat the magical beast’s head when-

“H-Hey what are you trying to do?!” Grim’s guard went up at an instant.

I tilted my head at him. “Is it wrong for me to pat your head?” 

“Well...it’s not but...you’re the one that doused my fire magic earlier! Why are you trying to be so familiar with me?!” 

“So you don’t want a head pat?” 

“That’s not what I-“ Suddenly all of the fur on Grim stood up. It was as if something touched him. But it wasn’t me. Grim was floating so that means…

“Uhgya! That’s cold!” The water leak on the rooftop.

“Hey, can’t ya use magic to make the water droplets from ruining one of my charm points?” 

“Grim.”

“Yes?”

“You made me waste my mana reserves in the Mirror Chamber earlier.” I pointed out while showing what I was actually doing, “I’m just cleaning without magic.”

“Pft! Then you’re just a powerless human right now!” Grim’s laughter echoed throughout the lounge and all I could do was send him a blank stare. Because really...who would waste magic on cleaning when you can just do it yourself?

I’ve always done this back in my world. 

“In any case, we have to find a bucket to keep the floors from getting wet.” 

Grim stopped laughing the moment he heard me say one word. “We? Whattaya mean?” 

“You’re staying here aren’t you?” 

Grim frowned while crossing his arms, “I’m not helping unless you pay me with a tuna can.”

Time to bait him with a tired smile. “Should I yell for guards?”

A panicked look shows up on Grim’s face. “ANYTHING BUT THAT!”

“Okay!” I clapped my hands in merriment. “then we have an agreement!” 

Grim’s expression of disbelief looked really funny right now, you can see the annoyed wrinkle on his face. “For a human that has magic, you sure know how to work your way around my great words.”

“Mhm.” I’ve seen many pompous travellers while selling flowers at our shop, so working around your attitude is nothing compared to them.

As Grim floated after me, I went straight to the dark hallway. Still a mess as ever. “Hm, I should’ve asked the Headmaster for candles.” 

“Who needs candles when I’m here!” 

“...You might end up getting thrown out again.” 

“Wuh?! Hey, you-!” 

Before Grin could even pester me about my blunt word choice, a creak sounded close by. Only this time...it wasn’t coming from my footsteps.

Added that Grim was floating. So it’s not even his either. 

“...I have a bad feeling about this.” I didn’t even need magic to warn me. My gut instinct is at its peak when it comes to fear. Suddenly three transparent images...no beings solidified from out of thin air. As if they were summoned by my own words of fear.

There floating in front of Grim and I were three ghosts. Dressed in simple top hats and grey cloaks to match. 

“Eek?!” I took an immediate step back as low laughters resounded from the ghosts.

“We haven’t had a guest in so long.”

“I’m itching for some action.”

A hearty laugh erupts from the ghost in the middle, but all I could do was scream beside Grim.

“GHOST?!” 

“THERE'S ACTUAL GHOSTS HERE?! OHNONONONONONO!”

The moment Grim realized what I was screaming about, he screeched too. “Gyaaaaaaa! G-G-Ghoooosts?!” 

“The people living here got scared of us and left.” They began circling around Grim and I. “We’ve been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?” 

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” I can’t become a ghost! There’s no way I’m getting killed here! I need to go home alive!

But I don’t think an iron watering can is enough to hit them! Ghosts don’t have a physical body. Anything as hard as iron will do nothing against them!

Grim lets out a wail of fear and declares, “Grim the Great Magician isn’t scared of some ghosts!”

“Fungyah!” Grim summoned his fire magic again then threw the blue flames out in front of us. But the ghosts disappeared just before the flame could properly land. 

_‘Wait...magic!’_ Grim can use magic! 

“Where do ya think you’re aiming, eh?” One of the ghosts taunted. 

“Over here, over here! Heehee!” Another snickered. 

Grim clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Shoot! Stop disappearing!”

He tried to throw several blue flames at the ghosts, but they kept disappearing from their spots and reappearing in different locations around us. Their laughter and snickers sounded like a festival of ghost haunting hour.

“At this rate, you’ll end up burning this place down, Gri...Don’t close your eyes while throwing flames at them!” 

“Shut up! Don’t give me orders!” 

_‘Ugh! Guess I have no choice!’_

Sorry Headmaster Crowley, I need to use your name for the sake of survival! 

“If I help point out the ghosts to you, then you'll be able to win Headmaster Crowley’s favor if you drive them out. I’ll even ask him for a tuna can to reward you!” 

“Wah?!” The moment Grim heard my proclaim, the magical beast didn’t seem like he was ready to give in. “I-I’m a genius. I won’t let..”

The ghosts popped up, catching the both of us off guard. 

_‘Shoot!’_

“You cowards! Ganging up on us like this!” Grim yelled at the ghosts.

“I’ll add an extra tuna can in the mix!” Now I know how the sellers at the market feel. 

“Grr.” Grim growled while shoving a paw out to me. “Then tell me where the ghosts are!” 

“Yes, leave it to me!” I focused on our current surroundings. My heart was pounding fast due to the sudden appear and disappear tricks from the ghosts. But this time...I’m focused on finding them. 

_‘There!’_

“Grim, on your left!” The magical beast threw a blue flame at the first ghost I spotted. The next thing we knew, the ghost yelped in pain.

“Hottt!”

“Ah! It hit!” The both of us exclaimed in surprise. The minute we glanced at each other, we both grinned at the same time. 

“I’m ready whenever you are Grim!” 

“Alright! Let's chase them all outta here!”


	13. Chapter 13

**A new companion you say?**

**Are we considered companions?**

**Or…**

**People with goals aligned?**

* * *

Grim raised his paws into the air and summoned enough mana to surge an enraged flame. “Funa!!!” 

The small magical beast roared while slamming down his paws. Sending the ball of blue flames to the three ghosts, in turn they shrieked out loud.

“Hiii! We’re going to get erased!” 

“R-Run!!!” One by one, they all poofed off to who knows where. But all that mattered was-

“The ghosts...left.” I shifted my gaze over to Grim, who was exhaling heavily from using a lot of mana. “I...won?”

“You did it!” Relief washed over me, glad that we survived against the ghosts. “Thank you, Grim! You did amazing!” 

“H...huff. That was scar-“ Grim stopped mid sentence and crossed his arms. Showing a brave face instead of a fearful one. “No it wasn’t scary! For someone as Great as me, it’s easy as pie!” 

A wide grin spreads on his face as I watched Grim float high with pride, “How about them apples, ya damn ghosts! You gave up?!”

Before I could even add fuel to Grim’s lit ego, the sound of footsteps crept from behind me.

“Good evening.” Oh. I totally didn’t prepare for this. “The kind me brought you dinner as well...wait.”

I slowly turned around, only to find Headmaster Crowley standing at the foyer. Eyes wide underneath his mask while holding a large paper bag and a package that had the smell of roasted mixed herbs. Whatever was in the package made my stomach grumble, but...I didn’t have enough time to piece an explanation about Grim. 

“That's the monster who acted violently during the entrance ceremony!” I was suddenly shoved behind Headmaster Crowley, using himself as a shield to hide me. “How dare you! First you ignited flames around the entrance ceremony and now you’re stalking this poor girl?!”

“Wait, Headmaster, I can explain-“ I tried to tug his cloak, attempting to get the Headmaster’s attention. Only for it to be ignored when Grim proudly declares. 

“Hmph! I was the one who exterminated the ghosts here for that poor girl of your’s! Be grateful!”

Headmaster Crowley held a questioning gaze at the magical beast. “...What’s going on here? What do you mean exterminated the ghosts?” 

I quickly shoved myself between Headmaster Crowley and Grim. “I’ll explain what happened in the lounge, Headmaster.” 

Once the Headmaster placed what he held onto the small table, I proceeded my explanation on what happened. On finding Grim, searching for a bucket to stop the leaks, and the sudden appearance of ghosts. 

I ended up finishing my explanation by saying, “If it weren’t for Grim, I would’ve been chased out of these dorms by the ghosts and break your warning on wandering about campus.” 

“I see.” Headmaster Crowley nodded, taking every word of my explanation. “This dorm did have a group of mischievous ghosts that settled down here. It made students stop approaching this place, leading it to become the abandoned dorm known as Ramshackle Dorms.” 

Ramshackle Dorms. 

A perfect name meant for a rickety old dorm, but it only received that title because the students couldn’t handle the ghosts. 

“Hmm…” Headmaster Crowley hummed while thinking deeply about the situation at hand. “For the two of you to work together and drive out the ghosts.” 

“I wouldn’t say we _worked together_.” Grim dramatically pointed a paw at me, he was still floating at my left. “This girl only watched while I did it for the tuna cans…”

His voice trailed off. 

Ah. He noticed.

“Wait, hey!” Suddenly the magical beast landed beside me and raised his paws, “I haven’t gotten my tuna cans yet!”

Grin really wants these...tuna cans. I know what tuna is, but how do you fit it into a can*? 

Headmaster Crowley stared at the both of us, his eyes blinked to show that he arrived at a thought. “The two of you.”

He spoke up, gaining our attention. 

“Would you two please show me your extermination of ghosts once again?”

“What?!” Grim crossed his arms in annoyance, “But we’ve driven away all of the ghosts! There’s no point! Besides...my tu-na-can!!!!” 

Headmaster Crowley placed a hand against his chest and gave a small smile, “I’ll take the role of the ghost. If you win against me, I shall give you a tuna can.” 

“After all,” He took out a small bottle from within his cloak, it was radiating with mana in it. “I am kind.” 

Headmaster Crowley took one quick gulp of whatever contents were in the bottle and soon he resembled one of the ghosts that Grim took out in the foyer. 

Grim’s frown deepened in response to Crowley’s transformation, “...I don’t want to. Working with this girl is a pain.”

“It’s your chance to get more tuna cans, Grim.” I added, to show that Grim needs to do this battle. But for sure...I don’t know where Headmaster Crowley was going with this. 

“Ngh.” The magical beast grimaced while taking a full look at my honest expression. Seeing that I wasn’t making any lies, Grim made an emphasis on his warning to the Headmaster and I. “This is the last time, okay? This time, you two must absolutely give me my well deserved tuna cans, okay?!” 

We all moved back over to the foyer, preparing to face the mock battle he prepared for us. Lifting his hands into the air, Headmaster Crowley declared to the both of us, “Now, exterminate me, who turned into a ghost!” 

“E-Exterminate?!” I sputtered at the Headmaster, “Is that even okay? You’re the dean of this school!” 

“It’s alright, Miss Solis. This is something that even I, as an educator, needs to determine. Therefore...attack me without hesitation. I won’t get angry.” 

“There’s no helping it.” Grim sighed while floating beside me, “You can’t access your magic, so I’ll join you again. But give me my tuna can, okay?!”

“I will.” 

“That’s yes, Great Grim.”

“Okay, that’s asking for too much. Grim.”

“Tch.” 

_‘You think I won’t notice?’_

“Well then, let’s start!” With the clap of his ghostly hands, Headmaster Crowley poofed off to who knows where. I take a close look of the surroundings, waiting for the Headmaster’s ghostly image to pop up when. 

“Okay, you-”

“Layla.”

“Huh?”

“It’s Layla, not you or girl.” I pointed out the magical beast, “If we’re going to work together, call me Layla.”

“Hmph, aren’t you asking for much?” 

“I’m only asking you to call me by name which is free compared to your tuna cans.” I’m assuming it’s an item sold at shops or markets for now. 

“...Then Layla, where do you think he went?”

I lifted my hand and gestured behind him, “There.”

“Wuh?!” With slick thinking, Grim slammed a blue ball of fire behind him. There appeared the ghost version of Headmaster Crowley, who hissed in pain of the sudden attack. 

“Hot, hot, hot, hot!” 

“You…” Grim turned back over to me, he looked upset, “if you knew he was coming, why didn’t you say anything till now?!”

“I want you to call me by my name.” I said it quite simply, “I can’t be the only one allowed to refer to you by name, right?”

“You’re really a weird girl.” You can see a wrinkle crease between his eyes as he quietly muttered, “Layla.” 

Seeing that the two of us succeeded in the first round of his mock battle, Headmaster resumed the first position he had in the beginning to announce. “That was good. But now...I’m going to raise the difficulty up another bar.” 

Instead of poofing away for a good amount of minutes, Headmaster Crowley’s exit and return began to speed up. Leaving after images that made it seem like there were more of him. Making it hard for Grim and I to properly get a good aim of where he’s going to stay. All of his copies kept dancing around us like a chain dance. 

“S-So fast!” 

“Well…” Headmaster Crowley smirked as he decided to taunt Grim and I with his change in plans. “Can you two follow my movements?”

 _‘He picked up speed.’_ If Grim ends up giving into Headmaster Crowley’s taunts, he might end up landing a wrong hit. Ending whatever plans Headmaster Crowley has in mind. _‘But speed isn’t everything.’_

Even speed demon Rutile had a weakness when it came to broomstick flying. He can’t slow down, making it easy to find a clear opening. 

And the only way to create an opening was…

“Grim.” 

“What?”

“Can you repeat what you did earlier in the Mirror Chamber?”

“Funa?! You want me to do that again?!” Grim was looking at me like I was crazy. “You just said earlier that my fire might end up burning the place down!” 

“Don’t worry, we’re facing Headmaster Crowley. If it was the ghosts from earlier, I wouldn’t suggest this method then.”

“Hng...then don’t beg me for forgiveness if this place comes down!” Grim slammed his paws down, summoning a ring of flames around us. The instant Grim invoked his magic for a surrounding area spell. I was right. Grim’s ring of fire can be invoked as long as the magician is in the center. 

The flames were enough to take out the after images, leaving only one ghostly image of Headmaster Crowley. 

“Oho...this is quite a surprise.” 

“Haa...haaa.” Grim huffed while trying to regain his breath. It seems like Grim had already reached his limit. I can’t blame him. He used so much magic throughout the entirety of the day. “Defeated all.” 

“How’s bout that, Layla?!” 

In turn, all I could give was a congratulatory thumbs up to the magical beast that was now floating back down. At the same time, Headmaster Crowley returned to his normal form and looked at the both of us. 

“A human that could make monsters obey them.” Headmaster Crowley muttered these words, leaving me to raise a brow at him. “I had some thoughts during the entrance ceremony, Miss Solis. You have the capabilities of maintaining a calm control of the surrounding situation and as seen with your performance with Grim…”

“You may have the talent of becoming a possible trainer. Maybe even a beast tamer at that...However.” He continued to grumble, still trying to assort his thoughts on this matter. 

But taking in his words seriously, I decided to suggest this to the Headmaster. “Then Headmaster.”

“Hm?”

“Can you permit Grim to stay with me in this dorm?” 

Headmaster Crowley and Grim’s eyes widened in shock of my suggestion. 

“What...you want the monster that tried to threaten you several times today to stay here?! With you?! Miss Solis, I believe that’s a little much!” 

“You.” A look of surprise wells up in Grim as I continue to state my reasoning for this suggestion. 

“I can’t use my magic due to the harsh density of mana flow here, but Grim can use magic whenever he wants.” This is a given since I really can’t invoke magic without a source to maintain the mana flow. “and to add on, I won’t be alone in a dormitory as big as this if he stays here.” 

“...Miss Solis, you’re really going to allow a monster to stay here?” 

“If the ghosts reappear, I’ll be fine as long as Grim is here.” Headmaster Crowley closed his eyes and let out a sigh of exhaustion. 

“Fine...there’s no helping it since you’re the one insisting.” 

“Wha?! Really?!” As soon as Grim’s hopes got up, Headmaster Crowley immediately slammed down his conditions. “HOWEVER!” 

He specifically hardened his gaze at Grim, “There’s no way I can let someone who wasn’t chosen by the Dark Mirror, a monster at that, to enroll into the school. The same thing I’ve stated from earlier is still in effect for you as well, Miss Solis. I cannot allow you as well as Grim to freeload until you can safely go back to your world. 

“Geh...what a short-lived sense of joy.” Grim’s eyes of hope went dim at an instant. 

“Well at least listen to the very end of what I’m saying.” Headmaster Crowley coughed, clearing his voice to reinforce his next words. “Due to this being the academy’s blunder of summoning you from another world, we are responsible for taking care of you due to owning the Dark Mirror.” 

“This dorm will be offered to you as your lodging for free. The clothes and necessities I brought are provided as well. However, you two have to pay for the rest of your living necessities, such as the free food from the cafeteria and more. In order for you two to work hard and earn your keep, I will…” Uh, Headmaster I don’t like that smile you’re making right now. “hmhm, that’s right. We can do this.” 

“Seeing that you’re capable of cleaning, as per your appearance and given the rearrangement of the lounge, I will allow you and Grim to work as handymen around the school. By doing so, you two are permitted to stay inside the school. I will even permit you two to use the library freely in order to gather information to find ways on returning to home. After all...I am a kind person.” 

“Um in that case, is it possible if I could ask one of the teachers here for help in reading, Headmaster?” I interjected his words, “Even though I can’t read a single word from the books, I would like to learn the language here for the sake of understanding as well as finding clues.” 

“Of course, I will alert one of the teachers ahead of time to provide lessons for you as well.” 

I smiled upon hearing that, “Thank you, Headmaster Crowley.” 

Although Grim pretty much argued and wanted to actually become a student, he ended up getting threatened with Headmaster Crowley’s intent of throwing him out again. 

But at least I managed to get a job while staying here and I have the opportunity to learn a new language at the same time. It’s like killing two birds with one stone. 

I’ll surprise Rutile and the others with my newfound language once I come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Layla comes from a world that sells everything fresh from the market, pickled in jars, foraged from different areas, or influenced via magic tools (a honey pot that turns water into honey after being set in a place with moonlight). There's no such things as cell phones, electronics, and etc unless its a magic influenced tool like the magic elevator. The Sage (you the player) is the only one with a cell phone. Hence Layla only writes letters to communicate with her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**_One_ **

**_Two_ **

**_Three_ **

**_Let the Gathering of Misfortune_ **

**_Begin._ **

* * *

After Headmaster Crowley left the dorms, adding that he rewarded the magical beast properly and took away my finished share of dinner, Grim and I fixed only a few areas of the Ramshackle Dorms. 

The Foyer, the lounge, and our would-be room. We chose the biggest one out of the many, which happened to have a fireplace, desk, and bed prepared.

But the moment we landed on the bed.

The wooden legs gave in and broke. I almost thought I gained enough weight to destroy a bed, however Grim reminded me of this. 

“Damn it. Just how ramshackle is this dorm?!” 

“I think it’s been neglected for a long time, Grim.” If only Lennox was here, remaking a new bed frame would work. Sadly, the kind sheep herder was not here. 

_‘Boohoo...no soft and fluffy sheep here to cuddle with.’_ I internally cried while smoothing out sheets for us. 

“Tomorrow, we’re going to be handymen, huh?” Grim mumbled before plopping right onto one of the pillows. 

“Is there something wrong about that?” The moment I said that, Grim grumbled his face into the pillow. “I want to attend this school. Wear a fancy uniform. And perform cool magic like a great magician.” 

I placed a hand on top of Grim’s head and rubbed his fur, avoiding the flame-lit ears. “We can’t help it, Grim. We have to follow the Headmaster’s rules otherwise we lose our place in staying here.” 

“Mmph...that Headmaster mainly directed those words more on me than you.” 

I shook my head, “Even if he said that, I’m still the one that vouched for you to stay here. In a sense, I am responsible for the both of us.” 

“Ugh. Then Layla.” Grim turned his head to face me, “Teach me amazing magic! If I can’t attend this school, then I want you to be my teacher!”

“Uh.” I scratched my cheek, wondering why Grim brought up such, “why me?”

“Compared to the Headmaster, you’re aware of my magic’s capabilities despite not using any magic.” 

Uhuh.

“Plus you used some pretty strange magic back in the entrance ceremony.” Grim admitted while fully turning his whole body to face me. The magical beast crossed his arms at me. “Exactly, what kind of magician are you?” 

“Magician...well I am one, in the case of this world’s standards.” I started off to Grim.

“This world. What kind of world are we talking about here?”

“The one where I came from is a lot more different. Maybe a little old considering the difference in development from here. I can vouch that there’s no tunas packed in cans like the ones Headmaster Crowley gave you.”

“Whaaaat?! What kind of ancient world did you live in?” 

“A magical one.”

“Of course that,” Grim sent me a look of annoyance, clearly showing that he was getting pissed by my frank attitude. “but...what kind of world did you live in to not have tuna cans?!” 

“A world that probably has a lot more boundaries than this one.” That’s for sure. I patted Grim’s head and quietly told bits and pieces of my world. 

How there were tools that used magic to make honey in one day using moonlight. Magical elevators that can teleport you to another country through the influence of mana stones. Fruits that can make your body glow from out of nowhere and much more.

“Heeh, your world sounds a lot more fun. If only it had tuna cans.” 

“Even if it didn’t I’m sure you would’ve gorged on the various types of delicacies we have back in my country. There’s a lake full of delicious fish near my town called Lake Tycho.” 

“HmHm! Layla, it looks like you already know a way around my stomach, eh?” 

“Ehehe, the first thing I always think of is food.” 

“I feel the same.” After talking more about my world, I managed to get Grim to fall asleep on one of the pillows while I focused my attention on the locket in my hands. 

_‘Doctor Figaro.’_

_‘Were you expecting something like this to happen?’_

If so, why didn’t you stop me?

Why was I sent here? 

_‘Is it something my mother said to you?’_

The locket didn’t respond to my questions, confirming that it’s only holding Doctor Figaro’s magic circle for some reason. 

There was nothing that could magically link my world to this one. 

_‘I’m probably overthinking this.’_ The only reason I could think of was the fact that Doctor Figaro probably had a reason for not stopping me. If so, it might have been through some sort of prophecy that was foretold without my knowing. _‘But what prophecy?’_

Did my mother say it? 

Or was it from someone else? 

I went to bed, thinking heavily on these thoughts of mine. But as I tried to get some rest, the dream I had was unbelievable. 

The word **_prophecy_ ** swirled in gold letters in the middle of pitch darkness. 

A pair of unfamiliar voices echoed in the middle of nowhere

**_"A rose from a garden of wrath springs as a tyrant yells knowing no bounds.”_ **

Red rose petals scattered around me. As if dancing to the sound of the voices. 

I reached out to touch, but the petals burned as red flames ignited. 

Disintegrating them into nothing.

**_“A king's sloth-like roar echoes as he claims his so-called throne.”_ **

A low growl resounds from behind me. 

I turned around to find a pair of green eyes that screamed anger in them.

I couldn’t tell what animal or magical beast it was...but there was a faint marking on one of the eyes.

A scar? 

**_“A merfolk from the deep that tempts others to sign a golden parchment.”_ **

The next thing I knew, I was dragged.

Dragged down into what felt like the depths of water. 

In an attempt to free my leg, something gold shined.

A golden...paper?

**_“The desert snake coils around it's prey while instilling fear through ruby eyes.”_ **

Whatever gripped my leg, finally released its hold. 

I spied something in the distance.

A pair of red eyes that made me want to run.

But for some reason I couldn’t move. 

As if it’s eyes had some sort of magic placed to prevent me from leaving. 

**_“An apple so sweet that no one would think a poison would be drenched all over it.”_ **

Once the red eyes left and I regained control of my movements. 

A red apple falls into the palm of my right hand. 

It wasn’t as deep red as the rose petals from before, but it looked delicious. 

However...when I rolled it in my hand...a faint marking of a skull appeared.

Leaving me to throw the apple in shock, aware there's something wrong with it. 

**_“A flame that gleams a beautiful blue hue within the quiet land of the dead.”_ **

A blue flame. 

It resembled the flames Grim used.

It wasn’t red like the usual colored flames.

However...it kept flickering. 

Despite no sign of wind passing by. 

**_“A dragon lurks among a bed of thorns seeking solace among the stone gargoyles."_ **

The blue flame went out.

And in its place, a pair of green eyes appeared.

Only this time, a growl didn’t resound from it. Like the animal from before. 

I tried to reach out to it, but something wrapped around my hand.

Pricking it all over.

Thorns? Was it from the rose petals from earlier?

Or...from this unknown being before me? 

I don’t know. 

But the next thing I knew...I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a wooden ceiling. I shifted my gaze around. Trying to see where I was at, until I spotted Grim. Still curled up on the pillow. 

I placed a hand on my forehead, feeling a sense of pain. 

“What was that dream?” And whose voices were those people? 

I feel like I know them from somewhere, but no names come to mind. 

“...Thinking about this is going to hurt my head.” I muttered to myself, “I should get ready in the meantime.” 

When I came back from washing my face and changing into the PE uniform, well that's what Headmaster Crowley called it, I found Grim standing on his hind legs. Ready to throw fists...uh...paws at three familiar ghosts floating around him. 

“One day, I’m gonna drive all of you out!” Grim declared to the ghosts before they poofed off to who knows where around the dormitory. 

“And good morning to you too, Grim.” 

“Ah, Layla! Did you see them?! The nerve of them! Waking the great me up!” 

“It looks like the ghosts are staying even though we managed to scare them away last night.” Will it be a problem? For now I don’t think so. They didn’t do anything to the room, so I guess they’re just going to pop in and out. 

“Just watch me, Layla. I’m gonna roast them one day!” 

“Don’t burn the dorms in the process.” 

“Muh.” He grumbled.

As I warned Grim on burning Ramshackle Dorms, a knock came to the door of our room. I quickly got up to answer, only to find Headmaster Crowley at the entrance. Almost like a creature asking to be invited in.

“Good morning, both of you! Did you two sleep well?” 

“When we dropped onto the bed, the pegs of the bed snapped, making the mattress, sheets, and us fall to the ground. We were so surprised, ya know!” Grim floated over to my left and pointed out to the Headmaster. “How long did you neglect this dorm to be like that?”

“Well neglecting aside, I managed to sleep throughout the whole night and woke up early.” 

“Despite being sent to another world, you’re quite resilient when it comes to getting used to new surroundings. Good, Miss Solis.” Headmaster Crowley crossed his arms and proceeded to cut to the chase, “Today’s work will be cleaning the inside of the academy...is what I want to say, but it will be impossible to finish cleaning the whole place.”

“Not only that. Miss Solis, your magic hasn’t returned, correct?” I nodded in response to his inquiry, wearing a troubled expression. 

“My magic manifests differently than the magicians here. In fact...it’s hard to get a grasp on the dense mana flow that I can only summon my magic weapon.” I snapped my fingers and soon the small iron watering can re-appeared.

Headmaster Crowley stared at my magic weapon in interest, “Magic weapon, you say. You can’t use anything else to bring forth your magic?” 

I shook my head. “The Wizards and Witches of my world normally have only one magic weapon.”

Magic weapons or Magic tools. They are normally items that wizards and witches formed a bond with. They can harbor strong magical properties depending on the user’s mana. In my case, this small iron watering can was the one I became attached to. It’s been with me since I started watering the garden back home. 

“I see. Then in that case, I will just have you two clean Main Street. It starts from the main gate to the library.” 

“The area with the seven statues, correct?” I remembered he pointed it out while we were on our way to Ramshackle dorms. 

“Yes.” Headmaster Crowley focused his gaze on me specifically, “Miss Solis. I want you to look after Grim and make sure he doesn’t cause an uproar like he did yesterday.” 

“I’m not confident in stopping him without magic, but I’ll do my best to make sure he doesn’t attempt another.” Oh! Wait there’s one thing I can do with little mana reserves! “Ah wait Headmaster Crowley, there’s one thing I can do but I need to ask you for it.”

“And that is?” 

I gave a small smile, “Can you give me-”

* * *

“I don’t get it. Why did you ask the Headmaster for four squash seeds and a leaf?” Grim was looking at me with a funny expression, “What’s that got to do with your magic?”

I pocketed the items Grim mentioned away, “I’m only going to use it when needed.” 

If Grim tries something, I can use these items with the amount of mana circling within me. Or if something bad happens, this can help in a pinch. 

“Hm...OH! Is that Main street, Layla?” Grim was pointing up ahead of the stone pavement. There were seven statues that stood out from the stone pavement walkway. 

Four on the left. Three on the right. 

“Hm...I didn’t get a good look at them yesterday, but.” As I followed Grim, he stopped to stare at one of the statues. The statue we were standing in front of was dressed like a queen and held what seemed to be a small scepter with a heart on it. “There’s seven...and they all look scary. Like this auntie, here.” 

Grim pointed his paw at the Queen with the heart scepter, “She looks self-important, right?” 

“Self-important, huh?” I’ve seen arrogant travellers, but this is the first time I’ve seen a statue of someone posed with their nose in the air. “I guess so?”

I can’t really say much. Headmaster Crowley didn’t mention too much about them while we were heading to Ramshackle Dorms. 

In the midst of our talk, a voice resounded from behind us. 

“You don’t know the Queen of Hearts?” I straightened my back and turned around to find a boy, who seemed to be the same age as me. But unlike yesterday, where every student was wearing a robe...he’s wearing what seems to be a formal suit? No, formal isn’t the right word for his outfit. I think it’s similar to the school uniform Headmaster Crowley left me in the bag. However, this boy had a red vest and a red-black ribbon band on his left arm. The one Crowley gave me was grey for the vest and ribbon. 

_‘I didn’t know schools as big as Night Raven College had one.’_ We don’t necessarily need a uniform for the town school in the South Country. Most of us wore what was comfortable to wear and attend for lessons.

 _‘...I’m pretty sure we didn’t need to wear makeup too.’_ He had a bright red heart on the edge of his left eye. 

“Queen of Hearts? Is she an important person?” Grim, seeing that the boy was willing to answer us, asked. 

“Back in the old days, she was a queen who lived inside the Rose Labyrinth.” The boy told, while guiding our gazes back over to the Queen of Hearts. “She’s a strict person who respects disciplinal order and will never forgive disorder among her army of Trump Soldiers’ movement or the color of her roses. Despite being a country full of people with insanity, everyone was in complete obedience to her.” 

“Why, you ask?” He made a dramatic point and watched us stiffen in response to his sudden actions. 

_‘Huh?’_ Did he just smirk for a split second? Hm...I don’t think he smirked. 

“It’s because disobeying her law.” The boy brought his thumb close and made a slash gesture across his neck. Leaving Grim and I to pale the moment he mentioned his next words. “Will get you instantly beheaded!” 

“Wha?! T-That’s scary!” Grim yelped and clung to my leg.

“But isn’t it cool? I like it.” Cool? A queen that beheaded anyone that disobeys the rules without trial is cool? Uh...I pass. 

“Cool?” I spoke up, trying to wrap the idea of this strange queen around my mind,”How so?” 

_‘Maybe there’s a reason?’_

“Cause no one will obey a queen that’s only kindhearted, right?” 

I mean, he’s not wrong. But really...is it okay for beheading to be a thing? I’m sure there are other ways than just sending people to be beheaded. 

_‘Low key, reminds me of what I heard in the entrance ceremony. When Grim sounded like he was going to get beheaded.’_

“True. It’s better to have a strong leader.” Grim nodded in agreement, making me brush aside thoughts regarding yesterday’s entrance ceremony. “By the way, who are you?” 

“I’m Ace. A sparkly fresh first year student starting from today.” He held a glove hand out to Grim and I, “Take care of me well~!” 

“I am the Great Grim! A genius who’ll become a great magician!” Grim started off and pointed a paw in my direction, “The dull girl here is Layla, my lackey.” 

“Uh...not dull or lackey.” I shook my head at Grim for calling me that, however I managed to take Ace’s hand and shake it back in return, “But nice to meet you Ace, I’m Layla.”

“Layla? What an unusual name. Sounds like a name from the Land of Hot Sands.”

 _‘Land of Hot Sands?’_ Oh, I think that was one of the lands Headmaster Crowley mentioned while we were reading the maps and history books in the library the other day. I wonder if my name has a different meaning here than the one in my world. 

Grim released his hold on my leg and made his way over to Ace, “Hey, Ace. Is that lion over there, with the scar on his eye also famous?” 

“Of course!” Ace gladly took the chance to continue his explanation on the following statue, “He’s the King of the Beasts who ruled over the Savanna. However, he’s not born a king. He’s a hard worker that claimed the throne with an impressive plan he made on his own. Once he became King, he proposed the idea of living together with hyenas, who were also hated by everyone, without discrimination.” 

_‘King of the Beasts.’_ A lion stands proudly before us as I listened to Ace’s explanation of him. _‘A place without discrimination. It sounds like an ideal place.’_

I can feel my hand unconsciously grip a part of my sleeve. _‘If only such a thing would exist.’_

“Ooh! Someone who doesn’t get easily swayed by social status? That rocks!” Grim’s words are sure reassuring to hear though. As much as I want to go back to my world, I have to focus on what’s currently happening right now. “So who's the auntie with octopus legs before him?” 

Grim pointed to the statue across from the King of the Beasts statue, there was an elder lady. Very plump physique, but her legs clearly resembled the arms of an octopus shown in the books Rutile’s father owned. 

“She’s the Witch of the Sea who lives in a cave deep in the depths of the sea.” A witch that lives in the sea? I don’t know how that works, but...this means the stories about merfolk are real!

Well...in this world. I haven’t seen any merfolk due to the South Country being a land filled with mountains. I wonder if there’s any attending this school then? I did see a few students with animal ears and a tails to match, meaning that they were beastmen. Half human, but half beast. If they’re here, that means there might be merfolk attending this school too!

 _‘Would be nice to meet an actual merfolk.’_ I continued listening in on Ace’s explanation of the sea witch. 

“Her purpose of existence was to help unhappy mermaids. In order to do so, you have to pay a price and she’ll help you find a solution to any of your worries. Ranging from desires to change your appearance to love problems.” 

I spoke, wondering about Ace’s mentioning of the word price. “By price, does that mean you have to give something in return for her to grant a wish?” 

Ace nodded, “Yes. There wasn’t any wish she couldn’t grant, but the cost of it was expensive depending on the gravity of the wish. But it’s natural to think that way, isn’t it?” 

“True.” You’d have to weigh the importance of your wish in order to have it granted. Therefore something of equal value needs to be exchanged in order to fulfill the supposed wish. _‘She seems just as fair as the King of the Beasts if you consider her jurisdiction on wishes.’_

But would I want a wish granted from her? It depends on what’s being sacrificed or needed in order to fulfill it. 

“Nyaha!” Grim’s laugh sounded with greed as he rubbed his paws together, “In other words, when I become a great magician...I can make a wish to get rich?! Score!” 

_‘...Grim, I don’t think you understand the importance of price.’_ Oh well. I’ll teach it to him later. In the meantime, Grim eagerly asked for more information about the following statue. “Then, then! What about the uncle in the big hat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ah, I didn't think the fic with Layla and Jade would get more kudos  
> Friend: Is Jade x Layla canon?  
> Me: _sips tea _I don't know what you are talking about.__


	15. Chapter 15

**_One_ **

**_Two_ **

**_Three_ **

**_These Misfortunes Near._ **

* * *

“He’s known as the Great Sage of the Desert Kingdom. An advisor that worked under the said kingdom’s useless king.” 

A useless king? 

“Why was he considered useless?” This is the first time I’ve ever heard of a king being useless. 

“Apparently the king was fooled by a thief that tried to deceive the princess with a falsified status of a prince. If it weren’t for the sage, the princess would’ve ended up marrying a liar with zero achievements behind his name.” 

A thief. That makes sense. The sage must have made a clever deduction to be able to figure out the thief’s lie. I wonder if he used magic to help figure it out. 

“Afterwards, the sage obtained a magic lamp and rose to power in becoming the world’s Greatest Sage.” Ace pointed a finger up in the air, as if to dramatically express how high the sage became. “It’s even said that he used the power of the magic lamp to become sultan, kicking the useless one out.” 

“Oho! It is, indeed, important for magicians to be in the spotlight!” 

_‘Mm...Grim, I don’t think that’s what Ace meant.’_

But I’m surprised they have a _sage_ here too. Though this Great Sage sounds different than the one in my world. 

Grim’s gaze soon trailed over to the following statue, only this time his eyes twinkled at the sight. “Uwah! This person is beautiful!” 

Grim wasn’t wrong. The statue standing before us now looked very pretty. Despite being a statue, you can tell the sculptor was trying to express this person’s beauty to a higher level. _‘But what kind of person is she?’_

As if answering my thoughts, Ace began introducing us to this statue. “This person is said to be the world’s number one beautiful queen!” 

At the same time, he did a finger gesture insinuating the importance of being number one to this queen. “Once every day, the queen checks who’s the most beautiful person in the world ranking through a magic mirror.” 

“And when she ends up falling from first place, the queen does her best to increase her efforts to stay number one!” 

Amazing. I’ve never met someone so focused on making themself stay in the top rankings for the sake of being best in beauty. _‘I mean there are witches and wizards with similar aspirations.’_

“Plus it seems that she excelled at making poisons.” 

Suddenly my mood went down the instant I heard that. ‘ _My impression went back to where it started.’_

Zero expectations.

 _‘Is it a queen trait?’_ I thought while thinking about the queen of hearts and this queen before me. _‘The King of the Beasts, the Sea Witch, and the Sage seemed a lot more fair on reason._ ’ 

“W-What about the scary man with the burning head?” Grim, I can hear the fear in your voice. 

With a wide grin, Ace raised both of his hands up to his head. The boy soon made a hand gesture that almost resembled a pianist playing the piano. 

However the sound of his voice went deep. As if to purposely scare us. 

“The Ruler of the Land of the Dead!” 

The only one that let out a muffled yell was Grim though. 

While I stared at the statue with interest. _‘The Ruler of the Land of the Dead.’_ I repeated Ace’s words while listening to his explanation.

There were various stories and alterations of a god or figure head ruling the underworld in my world. However there’s no clear confirmation on whether someone exists to guide the dead. 

Especially when wizards and witches of my world can be considered Demon Lords or Creatures of the Dark due to our extended lifespan. 

“Despite ruling over a world full of evil spirits, he’s known for being a powerful person. Did all the unpleasant work that was pushed onto him without a single break. Then amazing beasts like Cerberus, Hydra, and the Titans all followed his orders and fought in his place.” 

_‘There’s a beast known as Cerberus here too?!’_ The three headed dog that guards the supposed gates of the underworld, Cerberus. 

I knew the beast existed in our world due to the books, but several rumors were going around saying that the beast was supposedly sealed into a North Wizard’s magic weapon. 

So no one has seen or encountered the Wizard that holds the infamous magical beast known as the guard dogs of the underworld. _‘To think there’s a cerberus in this world.’_

~~Somewhere in another world, a certain North Wizard was in the middle of eating cake when three low growls resounded from his magic weapon, an old trunk. _‘Cerberus_.’ ~~

~~The North Wizard finished devouring the red strawberry, that looked like it was bleeding, in delight. He wondered about the beast in his trunk. ‘ _I guess they’re dreaming again.’_~~

~~A certain knight, standing at a distance, questioned the person beside him. “...Do you know why Owen is grinning, Sage?”~~

~~“I have no clue, Cain.”~~

Meanwhile...I continued listening to Ace and Grim while thinking about Cerberus.

“What about the last one? The person with horns?” 

“The Witch of Thorns, who lives in a mountain ridden with demons. A noble and elegant being, and compared to the other seven seen here, had magic and curse skills that were at the highest level. Number one out of all of them.” 

_‘The Witch of Thorns.’_ Yet another witch. Unlike the Witch of the Sea, there was a sense of pride displayed on this witch’s statue. From the way she posed to the direction of her gaze...you could tell this lady radiated with a sense of nobility despite bearing horns. 

“Manipulating the weather to bring about a storm, enchanting an entire kingdom with thorns, to even transforming into a huge dragon. Her magic was on a huge scale!” 

_‘Dragon...is that why she has horns?’_

There were reports warning about Grand Dragons appearing in the North Country. Then there were some that detailed sightings of Wyverns in the East Country. 

Before this year’s Great Calamity, these aforementioned magical beasts were scarce in appearing. However the Great Calamity decided to resummon them to spread their anomalies. I’ve never seen Grand Dragons or their subcategory known as Wyverns...but this is the first I’ve heard of someone transforming into a dragon.

Mentor Lily told me that West Country Wizards and Witches’ known specialty was transformation magic. Transformation magic is deceptive and well known for trickery. It’s useful for those who wish to prank someone or gather information behind others’ backs. A perfect magic meant for the eccentric West Country Wizards and Witches. However, I’ve never seen Mentor Lily practice such magic. Never even told me if she did come from the West Country. 

But the concept of it was interesting. _‘I didn’t think it was possible for someone to transform into a magical beast as great as a dragon.’_

“A dragon! The one that every monster admires!” 

“So dragons are considered the highest, huh?” 

“Yeah, they’re cool!” Grim agreed with my words, smiling back at me.

“They’re so cool.” Ace started off, but off the corner of my eye-

I could see that friendly smile alter into a smirk as a snicker escaped his lips.

“Unlike a certain raccoon.” 

Oh.

He’s one of _those_ types of people. 

The type with hidden motives. 

“Hah...ahahahaha! I can’t hold it in anymore! Ahahahaha!” Suddenly Ace began laughing out of nowhere, causing Grim to jump from where he was standing. Leaving the magical beast to float on my right.

 _‘Ah...so he had a motive talking to us.’_ I can feel a frown coming to my face as I watched him.

“You guys were the ones that caused a riot during the entrance ceremony, right?” Ace metaphorically wiped a supposed tear that escaped. “A girl who got called to the mirror by mistake and the monster that barged in even though he wasn’t invited! Man, you guys were pure gold that I couldn’t stop laughing during the ceremony!” 

_‘He must have been one of the guys that was laughing in the back of the Mirror Chamber.’_

“H-Hey, Layla!” Grim floated and clung to my right shoulder. “This guy is being rude!” 

_‘I know.’_

“And in the end, you both couldn’t get into the school. Of course some girl and a stupid monster can’t attend meaning-“ He eyed my current appearance and let out a snort. “So you’re handymen, huh?” 

I should’ve stuffed the cleaning cloths into my jacket. But it’s too late, Ace was already reeling with laughter as he said. “Haha, lame.” 

“Muhh?!” I unconsciously placed a hand on Grim, getting a sense of where Ace’s words were going. 

Ace raised his gloved hand at the both of us, while having his face up in the air. Showing his arrogant nature. “Plus, not knowing who the Great Seven are...just how stupid are you two?” 

I can hear Grim gnawing on his teeth as I pushed him back.

“I recommend you two start from kindergarten before coming here.” 

“Why I outta-!” Before Grim had the chance to push his way over to Ace, I held him back.

“Don’t Grim.” 

“But Layla, he just made fun of us in public!” I won’t deny that he did.

However.

“Even if he did.” I muttered to Grim, sending him my blank gaze. Grim’s eyes looked back at me in confusion. 

Wondering why my gaze looked so blank, until I trailed it back over to Ace.

“Thank you for the suggestion, but I believe Grim and I have business to attend to.” 

“Huh?!” Grim sputtered while watching me give a small nod before Ace, “Layla! Are we really going to let him go with nothing?!” 

“Hah...In the first place, I just called you guys out to mess with.” The moment he said that I knew Ace fell right into my words. 

So I.

Interjected whatever insult he intended to say.

“Yes, he’s just here to mess with us. Therefore, Ace thinks that messing with handymen is more fun than heading straight to class like a normal student.” 

“...Layla?” Grim stopped sputtering the moment I uttered those words. 

“If Ace has time to mess with someone actually getting paid to earn their keep, shouldn’t he be using that same brain to power through their first day of class?”

“Layla, did you just-?!” Grim held a baffling look on his face. Then the cheery mood around Ace went silent. I can’t tell what kind of expression he was making now, but that should keep him stewing.

“I know what I just said, but it doesn’t deny the fact that we have a job to do. C’mon Grim, we should start wiping the statues down before Headmaster Crowley heads over and let the student have fun while we’re doing our job.” 

Grim immediately clung to my left shoulder, surprise all over his face. _‘S-She just threw that rude guy a sick burn!’_

Unknown to my knowledge, Grim smiled. “Not bad for a human.” 

“I only stated the obvious.” I answered back, taking out one of the cleaning cloths from my pocket. Prepared to clean the Queen of Hearts statue when...something yanks me from behind.

The next thing I knew Grim rolled off my left shoulder with a shriek, forcing me to look up and face Ace’s angry expression.

 _‘...He took it to heart. Literally.’_ That explains the heart marking on his face. 

“You...what kind of girl are you?!” 

With the utmost straightest face I’ve ever made, I simply replied back. “A girl.” 

“NOT THAT!” 

“But I am.” You could see his face turning red, out of anger.

“Tch, you little-“ Suddenly he tugged harder on the back of my shirt, making me wince due to the sudden pain on my neck. _‘If he keeps this up, I might choke!’_

I was prepared to get the emergency seeds and leaf when-

“Hey! How dare you do that to me and my lackey!” The next thing I knew, something blue made its way between Ace and I. It forced Ace to quickly release his hold on me.

But once I got a grasp of what was going on and catching my breath, there, floating high above Ace and I, was Grim. Only this time...he was holding a familiar blue flame. 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” 

“It’s your fault for trying to pick a fight!” More flames flickered, appearing beside Grim. “I’ll make your explosive hair look even more exploded than before!” 

“Explosive hair?” Ace raised his gloved hand and signalled for Grim to try and hit, while wearing an expression written with anger all over. “Fine, then! I’ll turn you into a frizzy toy poodle for having guts on picking a fight with me!” 

“What’s this, what’s this?” 

“A fight?” 

“Woah!” 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _‘Even though I intended to get away, they still end up picking a fight.’_

 _‘I should just keep cleaning the statue.’_ At this rate, stopping them won’t get me anywhere. _‘Now let’s see, I’ll start at the bottom.’_

Just as I started wiping the statue, something blue flies over my head. I guess it’s Grim’s flames, but Ace seems to be using magic to send them elsewhere.

 _‘I hope it doesn’t land on my hair.’_ As if asking for it, another blue flame was sent in my direction. Only this time…

Two loud yells resounded from my left.

“AH! The Queen of Hearts Statue!” It was Ace’s voice.

But why is he screaming about the-

The.

The.

THE?!

I finally looked up and found the face of the Queen of Hearts, that was once proud of her Queen-like appearance, completely scorched with soot all over her face. 

The moment I saw that.

Something loud snapped within me.

I even ended up dropping my cleaning cloth in the process. 

“These two…” As anger overwhelmed me, the two fools back on the stone pavement were panicking on whether to run or not. Oh. I am absolutely not having that. 

Without thinking, I grabbed one of the seeds and a leaf from my pocket. Then prepared to breathe out a small amount of mana into the leaf as I blew a silent melody. 

I tossed the squash seed over to the panicking duo, both of whom didn’t notice the small seed. Once I saw my two targets, I didn’t hesitate to utter my magic spell. 

“ **_[Floraison Saine]_ **.” 

As if listening to the words of my magic spell, the seed started sprouting. Growing at an intensified rate, to the point where the vines were long enough to act as ropes. By the time it reached appropriate length, the vines didn’t hesitate to wrap around their targeted duo. 

“What the hell?!”

“Nya?!” 

The squash vines wrapped around the duo like snakes tightening around their prey. In response to that display, the other students scattered off to avoid whoever sent that sudden magic spell. When in truth…

“You...Two.” The tone of my voice was quite low. In just the span of one day, two other people managed to trigger my anger. The last one to do so was Doctor Figaro due to his inability to stop his drinking habits...and now. 

I removed the leaf from my lips and showed Ace and Grim, who were looking up at me with looks of confusion, a small smile. However that smile was hiding something.

Something very mad. 

Despite the evident smile on my face. 

“So you two decided to pick a fight near the statues of the Great Seven?” 

“Do you two think it’s alright for this to happen?”

“Do you two really think this is appropriate behavior?”

“Uh.” The duo mumbled, unable to make eye contact with me. Seeing that they weren’t bothering to stare back, I immediately grabbed one ear from the both of them and tugged.

Hard. 

“APOLOGIZE TO THE STATUE YOU TWO!” My internal anger leaked without hesitation. 

“OUCH OUCH OUCH!”

“APOLOGIZE TO THE STATUE BEFORE I HAND YOU TWO TO THE HEADMASTER STANDING TWO FEET AWAY FROM US!” 

“...Miss Solis is a lot scarier than I thought.” Headmaster Crowley muttered to himself while watching me force the duo to apologize to a statue. At the same time, a few students heading to class noticed the commotion. 

“Hm hm, doesn’t that girl sound a lot like Riddle, Trey?” 

“Haha, she kind of does.” 

Whereas another. 

“Hmph. In the end the girl was nothing more than a potato compared to me.” 

“As expected of our lovely King of Poisons, your beauty even bests girls!” 

Ace and Grim were forced to apologize in front of the Queen of Hearts statue before Headmaster Crowley could even give them a proper punishment.

* * *

“Mugh...because of Ace, we have to clean up a hundred windows. I’m already exhausted.”

“Grim, do I have to remind you on how this happened in the first place?” 

“Mmph.” The magical beast crossed his paws in distaste as I picked up a few sandwiches for lunch while thinking back on what Headmaster Crowley said. 

Basically, Grim and Ace were given punishment for scorching the statue of the Queen of Hearts. Otherwise Ace would’ve been expelled while Grim could’ve been literally thrown out again for his misbehaving. I was still scolded by Headmaster Crowley for not properly watching over Grim on his shenanigans. 

_‘Sorry, it’s hard to deal with a magical beast that hears one thing and then it goes out the other.’_

“Hey, isn’t that the girl from the entrance ceremony?” 

“Oh you’re right.”

“She’s still here?”

“What’s the point of her being here when she can’t even attend?” 

“Do you think she has a number?” 

The whispers were beginning to mix together like a boiling pot of herbs that had an unfavorable smell wafting from it. There were clear words that made me feel uncomfortable to hear. As I picked up the food Grim wanted to eat, my frown continued to deepen as I walked through the cafeteria gathering Grim’s overwhelmingly big portion. Internally, I hoped that Grim would calm down but at the same time...the whispers were getting to me. I didn’t have this problem back in the South Country. 

I was so used to hearing humans, that detested wizards and witches, talking behind our backs. Assuming that we were going to curse them even though it was just a spell for loading items onto a cart. But this incredible amount of students is something I’m not used to.

...maybe it’s because of this overwhelming new place and lack of grasping mana is what’s making me feel uncomfortable. 

_‘I don’t feel safe.’_

My grip on the metal tray began to tighten as the ghosts allowed Grim and I to go ahead after placing them into brown paper bags. However…

“Grim.” I called out to the magical beast floating in front of me with his respective meal. 

“Hm? What’s up, Layla?”

“Could we eat outside instead?” His tail swished left to right, Grim’s gaze wasn’t focused on me but probably getting a good look at the students eating around us. I don’t know what he saw, but the magical beast returned a sigh. 

“Fine.” 

“Thanks Grim.” 

“Just remember, Tuna Cans.” 

“Yes, yes.” 

As the both of us head straight out the door, the tension I was feeling in the cafeteria began to lift. “I’ve been meaning to come here.” 

I told Grim as we made our way to the courtyard. It looks like there’s not that many students eating out here. I guess most of them eat in the cafeteria. 

“Did you know plants taken with great care have a tendency to give off strong mana?” 

Grim’s ears twitched, but his mouth was stuffed with one of the tuna sandwiches I grabbed. “Whaf?”

“Swallow first then I’ll explai-WAH?!” I was in the middle of telling Grim to not talk with his mouth. However my shoe hit something in the process, leading me to fall right onto the grass. My stomach is in complete pain from the impact.

“Ouch.” 

“Didn’t think you were that much of a klutz, Layla.” 

“I’m not but…”

 _‘What in the world did I trip over? An overgrown root?’_ Is what I thought, until I saw a boy bearing silver colored hair. Sleeping under the shade of the tree Grim and I picked to eat at. 

_‘Since when was he here?!’_ I didn’t see anyone sleeping here until now. 

I straightened myself. Trying to get a good look at the boy. 

_‘Uwah…he’s really pretty.’_ Wait pretty might be rude to describe a boy. I mean...he does resemble one of those princes from the story books I’ve read. 

_‘Oh this is bad, the more I look at him. The more he resembles a sleeping princess.’_ I folded my arms, contemplating a bit on his appearance. _‘Or was it a sleeping prince? I remember a lot of the books Mentor Lily gave me were about boys going after boys.’_

She ended up getting chased around town by Figaro for showing me such books. Don’t know why. 

Uh but anyway…

“Did he even eat lunch?” If this boy was napping this whole time, he probably didn’t get anything to eat yet. 

“Hm, what’re you doing Layla?” 

“I’m going to leave him something to eat.” 

“You’re going to waste your food for some nobody?” 

“Hey, Grim. This is just a way of being nice to others, okay?” 

“Being nice to a stranger?”

“He’s a student of this school.”

“But he’s a stranger.”

“Grim please.” 

I placed one of the wrapped sandwiches near the boy. Once the sandwiches were in place, I grabbed one of the napkins and kept it flat on my open palm. I stared at the palm of my hand until a small amount of pink star crystals appeared on the surface of the napkin. About six pieces of it. 

“What’s that?” Grim floated by, peering over my shoulder as I wrapped the star crystals into the napkin. 

“It’s a specialty that wizards and witches of my world can make. We call them **_Wizard’s Sugar_ **. One of the basic spells we learn without using much mana.”

“Wizard’s Sugar? So it’s like sugar cubes?” I hummed, trying to think of a good explanation for Grim. “It’s more like...putting mana in an edible form. Only this type of mana helps recover strength and relaxes the mind. Their shape, color, and taste can change depending on the wizard or witch that makes it.” 

Before I could close the napkin, I shifted my gaze to the left only to find Grim making eyes that yelled gimme. 

“What about your tuna cans?”

“Gimme.”

“But your tuna cans-”

“Give me.”

I exasperated a sigh, “Just one alright?”

Stealing one of the pink star crystals from the napkin, I handed one over to Grim who somehow managed to swipe it with his paw. After taking one swift chew, Grim’s eyes suddenly lit up in surprise. “Itsh good!” 

“Hehe, really? Mines are normally on the sweet side so I can’t really tell unless someone tells me.” Anyway, let’s leave the Wizard’s sugar here together with the sandwich then we will be on our way. 

“Grim, let’s go sit over there.” 

As the both of us left the boy, a peaceful smile made its way on his face. However, I didn’t get the chance to see it.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_ **

* * *

“Silver, wake up.” 

The boy stirred in his sleep, grimacing the moment light blinded his vision. “Mgh...old man.”

There within his field of vision was a young boy that had short black hair paired with pink streaks. Dark red eyes blinked back at him with curiosity. “Hm?”

“What?”

“There appears to be something next to you.” 

The boy, now known as Silver, glanced in the direction _‘old man’_ referred to. There sitting beside him was a packaged sandwich from the cafeteria and a neatly wrapped napkin. 

“Food?”

“It looks like someone took pity on you.” The young boy picked up the bundled napkin in Silver’s place, but a notable scent wafted from it. Curious of it, the young boy moved it closer to get a better scent. “Hmm.”

“What’s so important about the napkin, old man?” Silver was already in the middle of opening the sandwich to eat when he received a beamed smile from said _old man_. Making Silver pause in his soon-to-be quick meal. 

“Looks like someone offered you sweets.” Snapping his fingers, the napkin opened to reveal five pink star crystals in the center. Picking up one of the pieces, his eyes narrowed as he made a small smile at the sight of them. “How nice...these were made from someone’s mana energy.”

The moment Silver heard that, he lowered the sandwich he was holding to stare at the crystals. 

“Judging by the properties, it looks like this sweet was meant to help replenish your physical and mental state.” The young boy’s smile widened, “How kind of them.”

 _‘Kind, huh?’_ Silver lifted the sandwich and quietly took a bite out of it. _‘A description only limited to a handful of students here.’_

“Should we offer some to Sebek and Malleus?” 

“As long as you’re the one offering it to Sebek, old...I mean. Senior Lilia.” 

“Of course.” Without fail, the young boy now called Lilia, popped one of the crystals and ate it. “Mm. True to its intention.”

Lilia holds the pink star crystals, offering them to Silver, “A delicious sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillian: These are the good stuff  
> Layla: what's so good about a boy going after a boy  
> Lillian: tch tch tch, Lay, this is enriching novels meant for us girls  
> Lillian: just do me a favor and never show this to Figaro, Rutile, and Mitile  
> Layla: _she didnt say to not show it to Mr. Lennox ___  
>  **Doctor Figaro was chasing Mentor Lillian Later That Day**


	16. Chapter 16

**_One_ **

**_Two_ **

**_Three_ **

**_The Reckoning Begins._ **

* * *

After finishing our lunch, Grim and I finished cleaning the remaining statues on Main Street. We asked a few of the floating ghosts, working around the school, for cleaning tools to use before heading to the cafeteria. 

“Do we really have to clean one hundred windows? My arms are already tired~”

“We have no choice, Grim. Otherwise Headmaster Crowley will send you and Ace out the gates without a thought.” Grim groaned upon hearing my reminder. “Ugh...Ace better show up after classes are done.” 

_‘Hopefully he does.’_ As Grim opened the doors of the cafeteria, it only had a few students sitting at tables. Trying to study in the comforts of the now silent eating area. 

“Now that I think about it, how were you able to use those squash seeds and create those sugars?” 

“You mean the vines and the sudden appearance of Wizard’s sugar?” The both of us took a seat at the table closest to the entrance of the cafeteria. Grim sat across from me with his arms folded, expecting an answer. 

“In my world, they’re considered minor spells. They don’t require much mana in order to invoke them.” Especially Wizard’s Sugar. They’re normally the first spell taught to beginners. It tests the wizard or witch’s ability to use their imagination in order to form a shape, color, and taste to the crystals. 

It’s tricky to master, but takes time and patience. 

“Hmmm...do you think I can do it?” 

“Well this world does run on mana, so it shouldn’t be hard to manifest Wizard’s Sugar.” I contemplated the idea of Grim learning to do it, “When you have enough rest, I can teach you how to do it. You’re still tired from cleaning, right?”

“I-I can do it now! I want to do the same thing as you!” Grim argued while raising one of his paws up. Trying to copy what I did, but only a small flicker of a flame appeared. 

“Ugh!” 

“Uh...this is just me asking, but Grim.” I think I have a good idea of what’s going on, “Do you only know how to do fire spells?”

His ears twitched as a look of frustration showed. Grim’s silence was enough to confirm his response. 

“I see.” Then fire element spells are more of Grim’s specialty in this case, but this shouldn’t stop him from learning other types of spells. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Huh?” Grim lifted his head, staring at me with surprise etched all over his face. However the surprise was only brief, Grim lowered his gaze. His flame tipped ears lowering at the same time. As if not expecting much from my reaction. “But it’s only fire magic. I came here, to Night Raven College, in order to become a great magician...but with that kind of Headmaster and students like Ace.”

“They make my fire magic seem like a candle. I’m not even sure if I’ll learn much from stupid books.” 

“That’s not true, Grim.” I spoke up, catching Grim’s attention yet again. A warm smile showing on my face as I continued, “Being special in an elemental is considered amazing, that means you’re capable of advancing your fire magic even more.” 

Grim’s ears slowly went up as he listened to my words.

“You might even be able to create a big fire tornado, if you continue to train yourself during our stay here.” 

“Really?” My words of encouragement somehow reignited Grim’s nature of excitement. You could tell by the sound of Grim’s tone, that he was cheered up a bit. Seeing that made me glad. 

‘“Yes, really.” 

“T-Then! After we get the windows wiped, I’m going straight to bed so that way you can teach me! Okay?!” 

“Of course.” As I was discussing with Grim about the types of magic he could learn, I didn’t notice that the remaining students, in the cafeteria, were watching us. 

“I...I’ve been blessed today.” One of them muttered to his friend, wearing an expression that screamed he saw an angel. “I got a chance to see her smile.” 

“Dude, if you had time to watch her smile. You should’ve seen her laughter! It was so melodic that I legit cried!”

“An actual girl is at our school!” The both whispered, while letting out tears of joy. 

_‘Somehow, I’m getting a good sense that I’m being watched.’_ I can already feel a chill going down my spine. 

“Anyway...where the hell is Ace?” Grim grumbled out loud, “It’s already late and he really got the nerve for making us wait on him! This is starting to piss me off.” 

“Well maybe he’s still in class?” I told Grim, getting a sense that his anger was starting to bubble at this rate, “Let’s wait just a little more.” 

**_Insert Sp*nge*ob Narrator voice: one hour later_ **

“THERE’S NO WAY HE’S LATE!” Grim slammed his paws onto the table out of frustration, until a sudden thought came to him. “WAIT! Layla, do you think that jerk bailed on us?!”

I covered my lips and looked at the table, thinking back on Ace’s actions from earlier, “Possibly-wah?!” My hand was now getting dragged by a floating magical beast to the entrance of the cafeteria, then into the hallways of Night Raven College. Not slowing down his speed at all. 

“WE’RE NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS! HE’S TRYING TO LEAVE THE PUNISHMENT TO US!”

The next thing we knew, we were speed running down the hallways until we barged into one of the classrooms for the new student. The ghosts managed to point us in the direction along the way as we ran. Chuckling at how lively we were for simply hunting one student. 

With a mere door kicking of the first classroom, Grim forced the both of us into the classroom labeled Class 1-A. 

“HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ACE?! YOU BETTER PAY MY WRATH FOR HIDING LIKE A COWARD!” Was Grim’s vocal anger, but once he caught sight of the classroom...his voice went soft. Not soft as in speaking in awe, it was soft as in shock of the empty classroom. “Wah?! There’s no one here?!” 

“No way.” _‘Did we just miss Ace and his other classmates?!’_ But the ghosts said…

“No, I am here.” Suddenly a voice resounded from within the classroom, our gazes were shifting around the place. Trying to find the owner of the voice, until the said voice called for us. 

“Over here you two.” There by the entrance of the classroom was a painting of an elderly man dressed in formal attire with a top hat to boot. But...the odd part about the painting.

It was talking. 

“EH?! T-THE PAINTING TALKS?!” I ended up taking a full step back in shock of seeing the painting move and talk like it was nothing. “How is that possible?” 

In my world, there is no such thing as paintings that could talk. Move, if it was the work of a talented wizard or witch painter, or talk, if a spirit was inhabiting it through the anomalies of the Great Calamity, but...this is really a first! 

“So? A talking painting, such as myself, shouldn’t be considered unusual in an academy like this.” A-Ah? Is that so? Is it because this place is a magic academy? I guess I’ve been considering what’s more normal in a school without magic than actually recalling the fact that this is a magic academy. “You’ve seen the ghost staff. The lady on the wall across from me. The gentleman on my right of this wall...We all have our own voice. We all bear a mouth. Portraits have a mouth, therefore we’re allowed to talk. Isn’t it considered normal for those with a mouth to have the ability to talk?” 

“Sorry, the ones I know don’t talk like you unless it’s the work of enchantment or a spirit.”

“I see, so you come from a place where paintings don’t talk like it’s normal. Well considering your normal is different from my daily normal. We have to respect each other’s sense of individuality. Correct?”

“Then old man, are you like the ghosts we’ve seen throughout the school?”

The portrait gave a loud harumph to Grim, “What a foul mouthed beast.” 

“Ahahaha.” I quickly clapped my hand over Grim’s mouth and interjected whatever rude words he could say. “But you’re not like the ghost staff, right?” 

Seeing that I was the one taking over for the rest of the conversation, the portrait sent me a sympathetic expression. Or was it a look of pity for having to deal with Grim? Wish I could tell. 

“I and many of the other portraits here have been sitting on our respective walls for many years. In my case, I have been sitting on this wall for fifty years versus floating restlessly in the air.” 

He explained before giving a cough to clear his voice. “Well...I assume you two are here looking for someone.”

Before I could get a chance to answer, Grim managed to get out of my hold and replied in my stead. “A guy that goes by the name, Ace. He has this huge red heart on the left side of his face and his hair is an exploded mess!” 

...GRIM PLEASE! 

_‘No wonder Doctor Figaro prefers the slow life.’_ Even I would prefer to go back and just quietly deal with watering flowers like I usually do. But there’s no way that’s going to happen as long as I stay here. I need to step up my game on dealing with Grim now. _‘After all, I’m going to be his mentor this time!’_

“Ah that student.” The portrait made an exasperated sigh, knowing quite well the person we were referring to. Guess Ace made an impression on his first day. Probably because of what happened on Main Street. “One of the new students that arrived today, correct? Just a while ago, he was heading straight to his dorm.” 

“WHAT?! SO HE WAS TRYING TO ABANDON US!” Ack. Grim’s anger has already spiked to the extreme. I better ask mister portrait instead. 

“Er…then do you know which way Ace went?” 

“Head towards the east school building, go around towards the back at the doors leading to the seven dorms will be there.” 

“Thank you...um.” 

“You may call me, Frederick, young lass.” 

“Then thank you, Sir Frederick. You’ve been a great help.” After thanking the talking portrait, Grim didn’t hesitate in dragging me over to the east building. We were running towards the building with an open entrance. As we closed in, there was a room filled with seven entrances. Decorated specifically for their respective mirror. 

_‘Sir Frederick called them doors, but they’re clearly mirrors.’_ I wonder if they’re all portals that lead to the other dorms? 

As I thought that, Grim let out a war cry while pointing a paw. “There he is!” 

“Really expecting me to clean a hundred windows.” Grim’s target made a look that expressed the intent of saying nope. “I’m heading back to my room.” 

“HEEEEEY!!!!!” Grim’s war cry resounded throughout the hall. Clearly catching Ace’s attention.

“Shit! They found me!” 

“Damn it Ace!” Grim shouted at Ace, who started running at the sound of the magical beast’s voice. The said magical beast was flying at high speed for Ace. “Stop right there! You’re not allowed to be skipping something like this!” 

“No time! No point! See ya!” Did he just pull off a wink in that split second?! 

“Agh! Slow down Ace!” I yelled, trying to catch up to Grim and Ace at the same time. But my speed seemed to be lacking by a lot. _‘This isn’t the mountains and I don’t have my broom. Ugh, this calls for help.’_

I tried to get a better look at my surroundings and then at the mirror of where Ace was heading towards, while trying to avoid Grim. I spotted a student walking over to the mirror covered with cards and red roses. 

“Um! Excuse me!” I called out to the student.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Ace’s yell managed to startle the student, who let out a confused stutter.

“Huh?! Uh...eh!? Uhhh!” 

This is my chance!

“Please catch that student with magic!” 

“U-using magic?!” 

I calmly shouted back at the confused student, “He’s trying to skip out on cleaning duties!” 

“Wha-?! Then he’s really a slacker!” He closed his eyes, trying to think of something quickly. “Something to catch him…how can I catch him?” 

“Er...um...uhhh. Will freezing him work? Tying him with a rope?” 

“JUST KNOCK HIM OUT!” Grim yelled, shoving any of the ideas the student was mumbling. “ANYTHING THAT CAN WORK!” 

“A-Anything?!” His eyes went wide the moment he heard Grim.

“Oh no!” Ace is getting closer to the mirror! 

_‘Should I use my remaining seeds?!’_ But the vines won’t be able to catch Ace in time. 

“Alright!” Suddenly the boy stopped stuttering, whipped out what looks like a wand? It looks like a wand from my view, but it bears a small bright red gem. _‘A magic weapon?’_

No, the Headmaster sounded like he didn’t know what a magic weapon is. Then that means...it's like a staff. A mediator to manipulate and convert mana into magic. 

“Anything works, so...COME OUT! SOMETHING HEAVY!” Aiming his small wand at Ace, pointing the red gem to the aforementioned target. A big black cauldron appeared and without anything holding it...the big article dropped. Falling right onto Ace. Slamming into the cold floor. 

“AGH?! What the hell?! A POT?!”

By the time Grim and I reached the flattened Ace, the magical beast let out a hearty laugh. Pointing at Ace, as the said boy’s face reddened in embarrassment of getting slammed to the ground by a cauldron. 

“HAHAHAHA! Look, Layla! He got slammed by a pot! He looks like a pancake!” 

As Grim went into a laughing fit as he floated around Ace, and soon the student that helped us arrived. Showing a bit of exhaustion on his face.

“I didn’t think a cauldron would come out.” Once the student got closer, I got a good look on his face. Unlike Ace who had a red heart, this student had a black spade on the right side of his face. 

I guess it’s a thing for students of this school to wear makeup? Interesting.

“Did I go too far?” 

“No, you were helpful!” I told the boy while heading up to him. “Thank you for your help...er.” 

“Deuce. Deuce Spade.” 

A smile goes to my face. “Then, thank you Deuce. I’m glad that you helped us catch him.” 

“Ah.” He paused for a brief moment. “it’s nothing.” Then scratched the back of his head, wearing an expression that seemed to not expect a thanks, putting the small wand away. 

Meanwhile, Ace groaned out in pain. Trying to shove the cauldron off of him. The moment it rolled off, the cauldron poofed away. Signifying the end of its use. 

He glanced up at me, wearing an impressive frown of defiance. “Why can’t you guys just clean those hundred windows on your own?” 

I lifted my right hand, making a pinching motion that involuntarily made Ace and Grim, even though he wasn’t the target, flinch. Deuce raised a brow, wondering what I was doing.

“As ordered by the Headmaster, you’re not allowed to skip. This is a punishment meant for you, Grim, and I.” 

Ace clicked his tongue in response. 

“You’re cleaning one hundred windows as punishment?” Deuce spoke up, wondering why all of us were here instead. His eyes narrowed at all of us, a questioning gaze evident. “What in the world did you guys even do?”

Ace, slowly getting up from his place, grumbled out the reason. “I messed around with that ball of fur this morning, then the statue of the Queen of Hearts got…” He made a hand motion of pretending to press his index finger and thumb together, representing the damage done. “A little burnt.” 

“You burnt one of the stone statues of the Great Seven?!” Deuce stared at us like we were the biggest fools of the world. With Deuce’s reaction, it just confirms that the Great Seven statues were important to the history of this world. Even Headmaster Crowley made them sound like a major deal. If only Headmaster Crowley said something, I probably would’ve been more prepared to stop Ace and Grim. 

“No wonder you got in trouble.” Deuce was sending the look of shame towards Ace, “You just enrolled at this school of high prestige and you’re...what...fooling around on your first day?” 

“Whatever.” Ace huffed in annoyance, clearly disliking Deuce’s choice of words. “Anyway...who’re you?” 

“I’m Deuce. Deuce Spade.” The said student narrowed his eyes at Ace while folding his arms, making a similar look of annoyance. Ah. These two sound like they don’t get along at all. You can tell by the tone of Deuce’s words, “How about you try recalling the faces of your own classmates...um.”

“You don’t even remember me!” Ace shouted at Deuce, only to receive a cough in response. “A-Anyway, she said it was an order from the headmaster, you need to take this seriously and do it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ace waved a lazy hand and stood up straight while dusting off dirt from his uniform. “Let’s just get this over with in a flash.”

I placed my hands on my hips and sent a frown to Ace, “This isn’t something that can be easily done in a flash, Ace. It’s one hundred windows, right Gri-”

Wait.

Why’s Grim being silent all of a sudden? 

My eyes connected to Ace’s, getting an odd sense that we should look in the direction of where Grim was. But once the both of us turned...there was no sign of the magical beast anywhere. 

“T-The accursed ball of fur is gone?!” 

From outside the hall, a familiar laughter resounds. 

“HAHAHAHA! Now Imma leave everything up to you guys!” With a wave of his hand, the floating magical beast announced while wearing a wide grin. “Bye bye!

“Damn that stupid ball of fur!” Ace shifted his gaze over to me and went, “Hey, isn’t it your job to capture him with weird vines or something with your weird magic?!” 

I argued back, a little upset that Ace called my specialization weird instead of strange like the Headmaster. “Look, I can only do it if the person I’m aiming at isn’t moving! They have to stay in place!” 

“Agh! You’re practically useless compared to the day you arrived!” Quickly ruffling the back of his head, Ace turned over to Deuce. “Hey! Uh...whoever you are...er...Juice?”

“Wha?!” Appalled by Ace’s mistake Deuce yelled back. Specifically emphasizing a part of his name, “It’s not Juice! It’s Deuce! DEU!” 

“This is your fault too, so help us catch that stupid beast!” 

“Why are you dragging me into this?!”

“Cause that girl can’t use any good magic to catch that thing! Now come!” Ace, without taking a no from Deuce, dragged the student away with him. Not giving me a chance to argue that Deuce isn’t involved in this mess.

“AGH! ACE! Don’t drag a bystander into this!” If only I had my broom, this would’ve been much faster! 

As of right now, the three of us were running down main street. Chasing after the runaway Grim, who decided to skip out on his part of the cleaning duty. 

“Hey! Stop right there!” Ace yelled at the magical beast, who was now pulling down one eye and sticking his tongue out at Ace. “No way, bed-head!” 

Ace clicked his tongue in distaste, “Damn, we’re really going to have to chase him. Let’s go, Juice!” 

“I TOLD YOU IT’S DEU!” Deuce shouted back at the red-head. 

“You two! There’s a better way to catch him! Not chase after him!” I ran after the duo, but it seems like they’re too focused on running after Grim instead of thinking through. 

“...Why are the boys here so hard headed?!” I mumbled to myself, trying to catch up to the two. “They make Doctor Figaro look better!”

* * *

**_Somewhere Else_ **

* * *

The said doctor sneezed, wondering if he was catching a cold from the change in weather. “Is it the weather or?”

“Doctor Figaro, are you sure you’re not coming down with a cold?” Rutile glanced up at Figaro with a worried gaze. “You’ve been sneezing around the Sage’s Magic Headquarters frequently.” 

“Hahaha. I’m fine, Rutile. Besides, I have the necessary medicine needed to deal with it.”

Rutile sends a knowing gaze to the doctor. “It’s not liquor is it?”

Figaro’s laugh halts for a brief moment and then he shuts his mouth immediately. 

“I thought so.” Rutile exasperated a sigh, “It’s only been a day and you’re already ignoring Layla’s words. Doctor Figaro, do you really want to face her wrath again?” 

Figaro scratched the back of his head, knowing well what Rutile meant. “Layla talks too much to the Grannies back home that she ended up gaining their nature in the process.” 

“Layla is only like that because she’s worried about you. Besides, you’re the only wizard that she, Mitile, I look up to. Other than Mr. Lennox.” Rutile reminded the doctor that was currently leaning his back against the chair, “Don’t make Layla worried enough as she is. It’s already heartbreaking that Mentor Lillian vanished.” 

“I know. I know.” 

_‘I know very well, Rutile.’_ An image of Layla crying in front of him reappeared in his mind. _‘I already know how she feels.’_

“Anyway, let’s see what Nero has in mind for today’s lunch.” As Figaro got up, he tucked away a letter, into his coat, written with a name. 

A name known as Yulan Solis.

* * *

**_In the Cafeteria of Night Raven College_ **

* * *

“Damn it! The stupid beast just keeps moving around!” Ace shouted the moment all of us reached the Cafeteria. Somehow Grim managed to pull a quick one on us and slipped by to make a beeline for the Cafeteria. Not giving us a single break on capturing him. 

“You coward!” Deuce raised a fist at Grim, almost reminding me of an old man waving a fist at children for stealing something from him. “Climbing up the chandelier of all places!” 

“Grim! Get down from there!” I can’t even use my broom and you had to pick the chandelier of all places to escape from us! 

“Tsk...we need something to catch him without using flying magic.” Deuce started tapping his feet, trying to get some kind of answer until his face made an ‘aha’ expression. “That’s it!” 

“We need some sort of idea to catch that brat of a beast-” Ace noticed something out of the corner of his eye, once he lifted his head to actually see what was being pointed at him...I could see Ace visibly take a step back. “Hey hey hey! Where the hell are you pointing that magical pen at?!”

Deuce stated the obvious, “I’m going to throw you!” 

“Wait wait wait! Deuce there’s better ideas than throwing an actual person at the chandelier!” I raised my hands, signalling to the boy wearing a spade marking on his face. “Don’t point that at Ace!” 

He wasn’t listening. The next thing I knew, Ace started floating the moment Deuce lifted the hand holding the _‘magical pen’_. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Ace began yelling out loud, feeling a sense of imbalance while floating in the air. 

_‘Oh.’_ I closed one eye, getting a really bad feeling in my stomach as I watched Ace helplessly floating in the air with Deuce preparing to act as the katapult. _‘I have a super bad feeling about this!’_

“You’re seriously going to throw me?! Stop! Hey! You stupid girl! Stop this idiot!” 

“HOW CAN I WHEN HE STILL HOLDING YOU IN PLACE?!” The minute I stop him, Ace will body slam right into the ground with that height. 

“Just do it, damn it!” 

“UGH! DEUCE, STOP!”

“Annnnnnnd….GO!” Before I could even slap the magical pen out of Deuce’s hand, Ace was already flying towards Grim high up in the chandelier like an eagle. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Ace screeched whereas Grim screamed in sync the moment he got hit by Ace’s chest. The next thing I knew, one of the lights of the chandelier caught onto the two and began plummeting to the ground. Together with the two fools. 

A huge gust of smoke enveloped the room in the process. Leaving Deuce and I to cough while covering our faces from the intense amount of smoke or seemingly dust that piled up. 

Once the dust faded away, I paled in shock of our current surroundings. “The chandelier!”

Ace hacked out a cough as he got up from the ground, holding a confused Grim that had his eyes swirling all over the place. 

“Oh crap!” Deuce mumbled out loud, “I...I wasn’t thinking about your landing if you caught him.” 

The moment Ace got up, covered in dust, holding Grim in his grip. He yelled at Deuce without a care in the world. “ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?!” BETTER YET-”

“ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS?! WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HIM?!” 

“How can I when your own safety is being threatened?!” I argued back at the red head, who shoved the confused Grim into my arms.

“Safety doesn’t mean anything now! Yes I managed to catch Grim, but if the Headmaster sees what happened to the chandelier right now-!”

As if summoning the devil himself I could see Headmaster Crowley looming from behind Ace with crossed arms, “And if I see...what?” 

I can feel myself swallow whatever words I had right now. Deuce was already sweating bullets, whereas Ace...slowly shuffled around and let out the softest tone I’ve ever heard. “Ah. Headmaster.”

It sounded very similar to my own blunt tone. 

“What. In. The. World….ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!” My ears felt like they were bleeding by being intensified by several types of yells by now. 


	17. Chapter 17

**_A forest._ **

**_A bewildering forest._ **

**_Some say there are mysterious things in the forest._ **

**_But beware._ **

**_For once you enter, there's no such saying that the forest…_ **

**_Is safe._ **

* * *

“Damaging one of the Great Seven Stone statues wasn’t enough for you, huh? Now you’ve all gone and ruined the chandelier?!” Headmaster Crowley was already putting his foot down. “I won’t tolerate anymore of this foolishness! You two are expelled!” 

“WHAT?!” Ace and Deuce screeched, whereas I frowned. Knowing clearly well that I was technically not enrolled in the first place. However I flinched the moment Crowley shifted his gaze over to me. 

“And Miss Solis, I had high expectations of you! But you went and disrespected my words! Allowing Grim to cause trouble twice the day after the Entrance Ceremony, have you no shame?!” 

My head lowered, feeling a sense of guilt for letting all of this happen. I really had nothing to argue back to Headmaster Crowley. I didn’t do anything to stop Grim from picking a fight with Ace and then it ended up leading to Ace dragging Deuce into our problems. 

“If it weren’t for the fact that I’m kindly letting you stay here until we’ve found a way for you to go back home, I would’ve tossed you out immediately like those three.” 

But...even so…

Headmaster Crowley is still allowing me to stay here and judging by those two boys’ reaction, it looks like they don’t want to get expelled immediately. 

“Damn it.” Ace grimaced, “my brother is going to get me for this.”

Deuce was gritting his teeth as he said these words, “What am I going to tell mom?” 

Their families surely wanted them to attend this academy to advance their magic. 

_‘I think I can still do something about this.’_ I lifted my head and quickly acknowledged Headmaster Crowley’s words. 

“Yes, Headmaster Crowley. I didn’t take proper care of Grim, which led to this whole mess.” I need to take responsibility for my actions, so in order to do so we need to find a solution to this giant mess. “And since it was my fault for not watching over Grim, I hold responsibility for getting these two students involved.” 

I can feel eyes staring daggers at my back. I wasn’t sure if the stares were just from Ace and Deuce, but it feels like there's a lot more directed at me. I gulped down the nervousness and stood straight before Headmaster Crowley, waiting for his response. 

The said person crossed his arm, his gaze had an unknown expression in them. Possibly due to the mask he was wearing. “What are you implying, Miss Solis?”

“I’ve noticed this earlier, despite my lack of invoking mana. The chandelier that was hanging in the cafeteria this whole time was crafted by a special magic artisan, correct?” 

He placed a gloved hand against his chin, “Indeed. This chandelier was powered by a magical artifact to create eternal lighting. It was intended to burn for an eternity, therefore it’s candles never burned out since ninety-nine years ago.”

“Considering its historical value, the chandelier costs about one billion madol.” I don’t know the exact currency of this world, but by the sound of Ace and Deuce’s choked gasps...it must be really expensive. _‘Paying for the chandelier is impossible if I go by Ace and Deuce’s reaction.’_

However...Crowley didn’t deny one detail of it. It’s a magical tool that’s been lighting the cafeteria room for roughly one hundred years. If it’s been burning it’s candles for that many years, then there’s a power source used to channel mana in order to keep the candles burning. 

_‘The magical artifact is our only key.’_

“But what can you do in regards to this ruined chandelier, Miss Solis? I believe we’ve already discussed the circumstances of your current situation the day before.” 

“Then, let me bring you my proposal for this matter, Headmaster Crowley.” I placed my left hand against my chest, feeling my heart’s pace increase out of anxiety as I tried to pull off this suggestion. _‘Don’t worry, Layla. Headmaster Crowley isn’t Royalty. I’m not sending myself off to a tornado without magic.’_

‘ _This is something I can do to prevent these students and Grim from getting kicked out!’_

“If we can find the magical artifact needed to power and restore the chandelier, would it be possible to rescind these student’s expulsion and prevent Grim from being tossed out?” 

“You.” I can hear Ace’s tone of disbelief. There was a hint of reluctance, as if unable to trust my sudden decision in doing this. 

Whereas Deuce was silent, but I could tell by the sound of a fist clench was referring to the boy standing behind me. 

“Gawawawa.” Grim mumbled in my right arm as I awaited a reply from the Headmaster of Night Raven College. 

“Finding the magical artifact you say? You, two students, and a creature that creates nothing but mischief is going to find the magical artifact?” Headmaster Crowley seemed ready to scoff at my proposal, but I didn’t back down. I stared right at him. Not bothering to change my stance on this.

“Ahem.” He ended up letting out a small cough instead, “Seeing that you’re not budging on this matter, I’ll take your proposal.”

“Headmaster Crowley.” 

“But it’s too early to celebrate!” Headmaster Crowley warned while putting out the details, “The magical artifact needed to restore the chandelier is a mined magic stone from the Dwarf’s Mine.”

 _‘Dwarf’s Mine?’_ So this world had a dwarven race here too, but it doesn’t seem like there’s any dwarven students here. 

Dwarfs. They’re fabled humanoid creatures that’s said to be well known artisans in crafting various tools, weapons, and precious stones. 

_‘I know fairies and spirits exist due to the flow of mana in our world, but most of the stories regarding dwarves, beastmen, and merfolks were pretty much only written.’_

Whether they vanished due to the previous sages and their respective sage wizards is unknown. But a part of me felt a little interested in learning about the so-called dwarves of this world. 

“If you four are able to find a stone with similar components, it might, emphasis on the might, be possible to restore the chandelier to its former glory.”

“I understand.” Once I said my word, vouching to explain to Grim later on, Crowley shifted his gaze over to the two students behind me. “And? What about you two?” 

Without much thought, Deuce answered to Headmaster Crowely,“I’ll do it.” 

“Tch...what choice do I have.” Ace grumbled out before replying to Headmaster Crowely. “Me too.” 

“Seeing that Miss Solis was the one that suggested this, I will appoint you as the supervisor of this group.” Headmaster Crowley started off, “It is not certain if there’s any magic stones left due to the mines being closed for a good amount of time. It is even possible that most of the magic stones have been dug up.” 

“Even so, Headmaster.” I took a step back and stood side by side with the two students. They looked at me with looks of uncertainty at first, but returned their gazes over to the Headmaster. Knowing crystal clear of our objective. “We’re going to get the magic stone.” 

Headmaster Crowley closed his eyes, “Very well.” 

Once he opened his eyes, Headmaster Crowley stated the time limit for us. “I will wait only one night. If you don’t bring me a magic stone by tomorrow morning, I will have all of you, yes you as well Miss Solis, expelled.” 

“Thank you, Headmaster Crowley!” Deuce and I thanked the Headmaster whereas Ace scratched the back of his head. “Ah geez. Just what have I gotten myself into?”

Ignoring Ace’s words, Headmaster Crowley continued. “The fastest way to get to the Dwarf’s Mine is by using the gate in the Mirror Chamber.” 

Keeping Headmaster Crowely’s words in mind, the three of us made our way towards the Mirror Chamber. Along the way, Grim finally snapped out his dizzy-like daze. 

“W-What was I doing?” 

I looked down at Grim, wearing an angry smile on my face. “I will explain along the way, Grim. Since you’ll have enough time to listen to me, riiiiiight?” 

The moment I said that, I began pulling Grim’s cheeks without hesitation. Upset that he caused so much trouble today. 

“OUCH OUCH OUCH!”

“...Was she really the same person that convinced Headmaster Crowley?” Ace mumbled to Deuce. The blue haired boy could only shrug in return, “Who knows.” 

By the time we reached the mirror, I was able to give Grim the gist of what happened during his confused state of mind. 

“Y-You’re kidding me. We have to go to some mines just to repair that fancy shmancy chandelier?!”

“That fancy shmancy chandelier is worth a lifetime supply or more of your tuna cans.” I reminded the magical beast, only to receive a startled yelp in return. Truth be told, I don’t know the currency system yet so I just exaggerated to point out how big of a deal this is to Grim. 

“Why did things turn out like this?” Ace complained, following after Deuce who was right at the entrance of the mirror. “I ended up getting so much bad luck today.” 

“We don’t have time to idle here! Let’s go!” Taking charge, Deuce announced to the Mirror before him. “Mirror of Darkness! Lead us to the Dwarf’s Mine!”

Unlike the lack of reaction, the mask face disappeared revealing a blinding light instead. The Mirror let out a ripple effect, showing that there was the work of magic going on. Without hesitation, Deuce jumped in first whereas Ace went and held his hand out to me. 

“Hey.” 

I stared at Ace with a look of confusion. 

“What?” 

“Your hand.”

“What about my hand?”

“Aren’t you going to take mine?”

“Why do I need to take your hand?” 

His eye twitched and the next thing I know, Ace quickly grabbed my left wrist and pulled me right into the mirror with him. “Let’s go!” 

“Wah?!” 

“HEY?!” Grim yelped, not even getting a chance to argue that he was still in my hold. The sudden force of mana practically shoved us into a new area, completely different than the Mirror Chamber. 

Getting a better look of my surroundings, we were now in an area that resembled a forest. Only, it seems like the evergreen has been lacking in care and mana energy compared to the ones at the academy. 

_‘The flow of mana is a lot more dense here.’_ I was able to get a minor grasp of the mana at the academy, but there’s something blocking my grip on the mana. _‘It’s a good thing I haven’t done any complex spells yet.’_

The density of this mana flow. 

It feels.

Uncomfortable. 

Like there’s something making my nerves on edge. 

_‘Are the plants' mana energy trying to tell me something?’_ Unfortunately, I lack the ability to communicate with plants. Would be nice if I had such an ability. But...it really feels weird here. 

“...Ace.” 

“Hm?”

“Can you let go?”

“What? You think you’re brave enough to stand on your own?” Ah. There it is. Ace’s taunting smirk. 

I ended up returning his smirk with a deadpan expression, “The longer you grab my wrist, the more I think you’re the one scared of something in here.” 

“Wha-” Ace’s face reddened as he slapped my wrist away, “I have absolutely no clue on what you’re saying.” 

“Uhuh.” 

“He’s totally not sincere.” Grim added while floating out of my hold. Once Grim took a good scan of our surroundings, the magical beast muttered in surprise. “Amazing. I’ve never been in a forest as big as this.” 

“Is that so?” I glanced up and focused my attention to Deuce, who seems to know something about this forest. “Deuce, is there anything we should know about this forest besides the fact that it’s a place meant for magic stones?” 

“Other than the fact that this place is also known as Silent Woods, we’ve pretty much got most of the information stated by Crowley.” Deuce proceeded to point out and explain the current area we’re in. “As stated before, this is the Dwarf’s Mine. It used to be an important mine meant for magic stones.” 

“I see.” So it’s kind of like a gold mine, except it's for stones that supply mana energy to inanimate objects. 

“Uuh.” Suddenly Grim clinged to my shoulder, clutching the edges of my shirt for comfort. “It has a spooky feeling here.” 

“There’s a house over there.” Oh it looks like Ace recovered from whatever overwhelmed him from earlier. Thought he was gonna stay silent the whole time I was asking questions from Deuce. “We should go check if someone knows about the mines.” 

The three of us headed over to the small cottage across the small bridge over a stream. Deuce, taking charge again, knocked the back of his right hand against the wooden door. “Good evening!” 

But the moment his knock hit the door, it creepily opened on it’s own. 

“...Okay.” Ace admitted while staring at the door, “I don’t think that’s normal.” 

“D-Deuce take a step in.” 

“Are you scared, Grim?” I asked, only to get an immediate denial of a response. “NO I’M NOT!”

Says the magical beast that was terrified of ghosts the other day. The three of us and a cowering Grim entered the cottage, only to find it completely empty, full of dust, and cobwebs all over. 

“Looks like there’s no one living here anymore.” Deuce noted while taking in our surroundings. 

“Gross.” Grim spatted and swatted his arms, trying to move the cobwebs away. ”They’re really getting in my face.”

“Hey, don’t you guys think the furniture is really tiny?” Ace spoke up, pointing out the small dining table on the left. “Think it’s meant for kids?”

“I don’t think kids would be living alone in the middle of the woods.” I placed a hand against my lips, “It might be possible that dwarves lived here.” 

“Dwarves?” Ace, Deuce, and Grim muttered with synced looks of confusion. 

“Yes. Compared to beastmen and merfolk,” I started off, assuming that Ace and Deuce were aware of the other races they commonly see. “Dwarves are a well known group said to be skilled craft artisans. Most, from what I know, are sought for their mining capabilities and crafted works.” 

“Hmm, so then the seven chairs here.” Ace shifted his gaze back to the dining table and deducted, “You’re saying that seven dwarves lived here?”

“Well...judging by the state of this place, it looks like they’ve abandoned it.” But it’s weird. Why would artisans as skilled as dwarves abandon their home? It’s said that they normally stay in one place for the sake of comfort and safety, unless…

I can feel sweat rolling down my neck as a foreboding thought weighed on my mind. 

_‘Something happened to them.’_

_‘The dense mana flow from earlier and this abandoned cottage...is there a reason for it?’_

I shook my head immediately. _‘No, now isn’t the time to be thinking too much on the dwarves.’_

Even if it’s abandoned, there’s bound to be some magic stone in the mines. 

“We should probably head over to the mines.” Deuce suggested, “It doesn’t seem like we’ll get much information from here.” 

“Yeah.” We quietly shut the cottage door and began setting our destination for the nearby mines. Truth be told, this is my first time going to a place like mines. 

The South Country is known for being mountainous, so there’s not that many evergreen except the plants that managed to toughen through the change in climate. Though our town has a lot more plants due to my parent’s work as florists. 

By using plant enhancement and fortifying the surrounding area, we managed to find a way to get the marketed crops and flowers to survive. But if I had to say something as the daughter of florists, the state of the plants here is somewhat sad. 

It feels as if energy was sapped out of them. 

_‘Something about this place is bugging me, but I don’t know what it is.’_ If I was an East Country Wizard, maybe my sense of perception would’ve been sharper. East Country Wizards are more prone to sensing danger faster than the other country wizards. Unfortunately, I have to work with what I have as a South Country Wizard. 

_‘If something happens, I have three squash seeds remaining.’_ There’s also my magic weapon, but the most it can do is alert or hit someone square in the face. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

“Huh?” I blinked, only to look up and find Deuce asking me a straightforward question.

“Ah, no. It’s just.” He frowned, trying to find the right words to say. “You’ve been making faces ever since we got here. Is there something about the Silent Woods that’s getting to you?” 

“Well…” I didn’t think Deuce would notice, but before I could get a chance to say anything...Grim let out a yelp of fear on my left shoulder. 

“W-We’re going into that pitch black cave?!” 

Ah, there it is again. Ace’s taunting smirk hour. I think I’ve gotten used to noticing Ace’s smirks now. 

“What? Is the little furball scared of the dark cave?” He even used a tone that's often spoken towards babies. Only this time, he’s using it to make fun of the scared Grim. 

“Wha! I-I am not scared!” Grim floated off my shoulder and pointed a paw towards the center of the cave, “Since I’m the Great Grim, I will honor all of you with my presence in leading! All of you, follow me!” 

“Says the furball, even though the Headmaster said you’re the supervisor.” Ace muttered, while I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Grim is just being Grim.” The minute we entered the mines, Deuce stopped halfway down. 

“Wait!” 

All of us stopped in place as Deuce pointed his gaze over to the corridor up ahead. 

“Something’s over there!” The instant Deuce said that, Grim nyoomed back over to my left shoulder with a hic. The next thing I knew, a pair of ghosts appeared before us. Giving me a vague sense of deja vu. 

_‘I feel like I experienced something like this before.’_

“Hehehe! It’s been ten years since we’ve had guests in this cave!” Like the day before, ghosts appeared from out of nowhere. However, they were completely different from the ghosts at Ramshackle Dorms and the ones around the school. They were wearing hoods this time. Almost signifying that they were thieves. 

_‘Former magic stone swindlers?!’_ They must have ended up becoming ghosts due to something in the past. 

“Why don’t you guys make yourself at home...for an eternity!” 

“NO THANK YOU!” We screeched at the ghosts, turned around, and started running like our lives depended on it.

“G-G-Ghosts! I knew it!” Grim was practically dangling while clutching onto my shoulder as he let out another hic of fear. 

“Calm down you little furball!” Ace shouted, not bothering to turn back. Deuce briefly checked and clicked his tongue. “We need to lose them! Follow me!”

* * *

**_While Layla and Company were on a Wild Goose Run_ **

* * *

“Hm? Mitile, what are you reading?” The boy called Mitile, glanced up from the book he was reading and spotted a friendly face. “Ah, Riquet.” 

“I’m reading this old book a friend gifted the previous year.” Mitile smiled fondly at the book, “Wish you could’ve seen her. She was visiting the Sage’s Magic Headquarters the other day.” 

“Really?” Riquet’s eyes widened in surprise and made a sad smile, “If only we weren’t taking the midterm exam.” 

“Now that I think about it, how did your midterms go, Riquet?” 

“...Uh.” Riquet closed his eyes, making a displeased expression. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ahaha. I see.” Mitile let out a weak chuckle, getting a sense that their midterm exam didn’t do so well. Probably because their instructor was Oz. _‘The complete opposite of Doctor Figaro.’_

 _‘Makes me wonder what kind of reaction Layla would’ve made if she did get the chance to meet Oz.’_ The rumored North Country wizard. He was known as the demon lord that ruled half the world. Depicted in several stories as a ghastly creature of the night, when in truth he’s completely different in real life. _‘She seemed excited to meet the Sage.’_

As Mitile thought that, Riquet brought up. “Anyway, can you tell me more about your friend, Mitile?” 

“Her name is Layla Solis. She’s actually the same age as you Riquet.”

“Sixteen, I see.” Riquet noted, taking in this new found information. 

“Not only that, she had a thing for reading various fairy tales and information about fabled creatures.”

“Like unicorns?” Mitile nodded to Riquet. 

“The book, this one, she gave me is about Dwarves. It’s said that Dwarves are protective of the things they’ve created and discovered.” 

“Layla’s exact words were-” 

**Dwarves are crafting artisans. Well known for their vast knowledge in weaponry, artifacts, tools, and precious stones. Sometimes the dwarves can specialize on one to make a living.**

**In fact, many of their creations have a chance of being imbued with magical properties such as swords with an elemental enchantment or** **magical stones** **.**

* * *

**_Back in the Mines_ **

* * *

“To think ghosts were hanging around the mines.” Ace huffed out while trying to catch his breath. 

“At this rate, we might as well accept the fact that ghosts practically wander everywhere.” I admitted, leaning against one of the walls of the mine. 

“Ugh. of all the things in the world...it had to be ghosts.” Grim grumbled, “There better not be more than just ghosts.” 

“If we keep encountering them at this rate, we will end up in a never-ending loop.” Deuce straightened himself and told us, “We need to keep moving!” The said blue haired boy was going to make a move when Ace clicked his tongue out loud. 

Not hiding his distaste in Deuce’s choice of words, “Would you stop acting tough and ordering me around.”

Ace pointed his gaze at Deuce, knowing fairly well of what he’s going to say next. “This situation wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t act like a baboon in the first place!”

Deuce sent Ace a cold glare in response, “If we’re going to bring that up, it’s your fault for skipping out on cleaning!” 

“Well then the stupid creature over there was the one who started everything by burning the statue of the Queen of Hearts!” 

“HUH?!” Now it was Grim’s turn to shout among them, “It was your fault for making fun of us!” 

_‘...Is there a need to point fingers at someone?’_ The way they were blaming each other reminded me of the children around town. Pushing the blame onto one or the other whenever someone cries. Only this time, they’re not children...they’re immature brats trying to find a fault. 

_‘Okay this has got to stop.’_

“You guys, calm down. This isn’t going to get us any-” I tried to get in the middle and stop their argument when my voice hitched.

 _‘W...What was that sensation?’_ Something made my skin crawl for a second there. Unlike the uncomfortable sense of getting watched by someone, like in the cafeteria. This time...it felt really dangerous. 

Like.

 _‘Something is moving towards us.’_ As my mind’s warning signals went off, an eerie voice resounded from the distance.

**_“Not...give.”_ **

All of us tensed in place the moment an unfamiliar voice interrupted the argument.

“H-Hey.” Ace asked, shooting his gaze over to the magical beast beside me, “did you say that furball?”

“N…” Grim probably bit his tongue in the midst of his stutter, “No.” 

**_“Stone….issss….mine.”_ **

The voice was starting to close in on us, until the sight of a big monster appeared. 

It had a broken bottle, leaking ominous-looking black ink, as the head while paired with a brown cloth-like hood. The monster wore big red clothes, wrapped with a black belt bearing a golden buckle on it’s waist. The big red cloth was covered with a few old sewn patches. On the right hand was an old lantern glowing a faint red hue, while the left held a big pickaxe. 

_‘W...what is that?!’_ I shouted in my mind, 

**_“Stone...is...MIIIIIIIIIIINE!”_ **

The minute it shouted those words, all of us yelled in sync. “A MONSTERRRRRRRRRR!” 

Without much thought, all of us began running towards the entrance of the mine. Not even caring to run into the ghosts that chased us from earlier. 

I think those ghosts might have ran off the moment this monster appeared.

 _‘Seriously what is that?!’_ I’ve never seen a creature like that before in any of the books I’ve read! _‘It doesn’t even have a face!’_

An ink bottle for a head. Pickaxe and a lantern. The creature seemed like a monster that was drawn by a child that just had a nightmare.

“GAAAAAAAH! NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT THING!!” Grim screamed, clutching tightly onto my left shoulder. “Move faster Layla!” 

“This is the best I can do!” 

“W-w-wait!” Ace huffed between breaths, “didn’t that thing say something about a stone?!” 

“HUH?!” The moment Ace said that we all stopped, only to hear the monster behind us utter in some sort of garbled language. **_“Stone...stone...I...will...nOt gIve!”_ **

“Then...there is a magic stone here!” The light in Deuce’s eyes came back, as if he found a source of salvation. But the biggest problem out of this...the monster knows where the magic stone is and it sounds like it won’t give it to us easily. 

“Hey Hey Hey Hey, Deuce!” Grim shouted, noticing that the boy got out his magical pen. Readying to aim it at the monster, “There’s no way we’re going to win against that thing for the magic stone!” 

“I’m with Grim, there’s a lot that we don’t know about the monster, Deuce!” I honestly don’t think we can take him down. We just ran away from ghosts and all three of them used magic to scare the aforementioned ghosts away from us. Even though all three of them can use magic at an instant, they’re still learning magic. 

Magic that’s a far-cry from what you’d normally use in battle.

“The magic stone is already in front of us, if we don’t bring it back...we’re all going to be expelled.” It was already too late, Deuce was heading straight for the monster without a plan! “I’m going!” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ace shouted at the blue haired boy, running straight into the face of danger. 

“Deuce, you’re not ready to face it!” He’s definitely not ready. He’s trying to aim everything he knows at the monster just for the sake of the magic stone. 

That’s practically suicide! 

Magic isn’t all-powerful! 

Nonetheless...

“There’s no way I’m going to get expelled!” Like he did to Ace, Deuce aimed his magical pen at the unknown monster. Mana began to cluster around the red gem, as he prepared to say, “GO CAULDRON!”

A CAULDRON ISN’T GOING TO TAKE THAT THING DOWN AT AN INSTANT!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Once Upon A Time._ **

**_There was a witch who fell into another world._ **

**_Upon waking up, she found a beast who claimed to be great._ **

* * *

**_“Leave...Leave...LEAAAAAAAAAAAVE!”_ **Without much effort, the monster swung down his pickaxe, slamming it right into the ground. The strong impact managed to knock Deuce off his balance, sending him straight over to us. Laying on the ground, grimacing in pain. 

“Ugh!” 

“Deuce!” I grabbed one of his arms and slowly helping him up, “Are you alright?!” 

“Sort of.” He winced, “that thing is...strong.”

I sent him a worried frown, “I told you that monster isn’t something you can challenge.” 

“Then stand back Mr. Serious and let me do the rest! Haa!” Now Ace swung his magical pen down, a familiar strong gust of wind was aimed at the monster.

However it had absolutely no effect. 

With a loud war cry, the monster swung it’s pickaxe without fail. Repeating the same thing that happened to Deuce. The next thing I knew, Ace landed on his bum right beside us. Eliciting a loud scream from Grim as he shouted back at the monster. 

“S-STAY AWAY!” Grim aimed both of his paws at the monster, sending out several blue flames to keep it from moving forward. Unfortunately the fire didn’t last long enough due the area being mostly dirt and stones. 

_‘Some of the stones might be covered with water.’_ Preventing Grim’s flames from staying in place. 

I grit my teeth. _‘If we stay here any longer, we’re going to be wiped out.’_

“Layla! My flames aren’t working!”

“Just keep sending it, we can’t let that thing near us!” I told Grim as he continued to send out flames. _‘Hopefully this will minimize the distance a bi-‘_

Soon the monster growled and held the lantern up. 

_‘Wait, what is it doing?!’_

The lantern glowed a dark red hue, pulsating in a steady manner. I could feel sweat rolling down my neck as I watched the monster absorb Grim’s flames through the lantern like it was nothing. 

“Shoot…” My mind is racing and I can’t think of a good solution in this narrow space. 

_‘Agh, what would Rutile and Mr. Lennox do in a pinch like this?!’_ As I was thinking that, a sudden blue glow sparkled from behind the monster. 

Making me...no, all of us collectively gasp at once. 

“A sparkle?” I muttered in disbelief. _‘It’s not coming from the monster’s lantern!’_

“Behind that thing...the end of the tunnel. There’s-!” Ace pointed out, squinting his eyes to see where the sparkle was coming from. 

“That gleam.” Deuce got up immediately, completely removing himself from my hold. “Is it...a magic stone?!” 

**_“GAAAAAAAAAH! WOOOOON’T GIVVVVVVE!”_ ** The moment Deuce said magic stone, the monster went berserk and yelled at us. 

Grim quickly floated and tugged my left sleeve, his eyes were full of fear. “W-We really need to get out of here, Layla. If we stay here any longer, we’re goners!” 

“Right!” I sent my gaze over to Ace and Deuce, “Let’s retreat!” 

The two boys nodded in agreement. We all got up and ran towards the entrance of the mines, escaping the monster.

 **_“UGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ ** We could all hear the monster’s screams echoing through the mines as we ran. 

Once we headed all the way back to where we came from, we were already exhausted from the sudden rush of surprises from the mines. 

_‘So...the plants’ mana was trying to warn me about that thing.’_ It’s no wonder the cottage was abandoned. They couldn’t stay here because of the monster inhabiting the mines. Unless something horrific happened here, it's pretty much clear that the monster was the reason why this place has been abandoned. 

_‘I don’t have enough mana to attempt a fight or do support.’_ The same goes for the three. Their magic, individually speaking, isn’t strong enough to take it down. It’s already evident by their attempts earlier.

_‘What to do?’_

“God…” Ace rubbed his back, easing the pain he got from the bad landing. “what the hell was that thing? The headmaster said no shit about it!” 

“It doesn’t seem like an ordinary ghost.” Deuce, I think that monster is far from being called a ghost. 

Before I could tell Deuce that the monster we encountered was less of a ghost and more a berserker type monster. 

Ace combed his hair with a hand while exasperating a sigh, “At this rate, we should just give and go home. There’s no point in fighting that thing. I’d rather get expelled.” 

“What?!” The moment Deuce heard Ace say that, a hardened glare showed up on his face. “Don’t screw me with that bullshit! I’d rather die by the hands of that monster over getting expelled!” 

Deuce took a step forward, raising a fist at Ace. “The magic stone was right there! Right in front of us! And you-“ Deuce’s fist changed to point at Ace, throwing his anger at the said red-head. “You want to go home?!”

“HA!” Ace scoffed out loud, “Talking big for someone with shittier magic than me.” 

Ace turned around, flicking his hand. Telling Deuce to go shoo away. Like how some people shoo away a cat from plants. “Go on alone for all that. I’m through with this.” 

“OH IS THAT SO?!” Suddenly Deuce pulled his right hand back and slammed it against his open left hand. Insinuating that he was ready to punch Ace. Not only that...Deuce’s eyes were twitching with sheer anger. “THEN STAY RUNNING AROUND LIKE THE SPINELESS BASTARD YOU ARE!” 

“HAHHHH?! SPINELESS?!” Ace turned around, showing the same taunting smirk he made earlier to Deuce. The two were about a few feet away, dangerously close enough to start a fight. “Who do you even think you’re talking about?”

“Uh Grim.” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” 

“A fight?” 

“Yes, but what else?” 

“Oh!” Yeah, I’m pretty sure Grim noticed it too. “Hey, Deuce.” 

Grim called out to the blue haired boy, “D-Did your personality change or somethin?” 

“Huh?! A-Ahem!” Deuce quickly coughed, trying to hide his loss of composure. “Sorry. Just lost control of myself.” 

“I-Is that so?” Didn’t think Deuce would get easily angered by Ace’s words. But pushing their argument aside.

We need to somehow deal with that monster.

“Magic didn’t help much against that monster did it?” I started, going off another tangent to avoid a fight. 

“Well what can you expect? Magic isn’t all-powerful.” Deuce admitted while straightening himself, “If a magician, that can’t invoke magic through imagination, then the spell ends up failing.” 

“Basically the short version of it is just,” Ace summarized it in one fell swoop, “lose your cool, then you screw up altogether.” 

_‘And all of them have been using it in a rushed manner.’_ Not even considering putting a plan in mind. I’ve already confirmed that Grim can only use fire, but it seems that Ace and Deuce can only use the ones I’ve seen. 

Then again, it’s normal to easily fire off spells that you know. Like being able to make Wizard’s sugar and send out the squash vines. Through proper training, you end up getting better control at what you’re capable of invoking. _‘Fire magic, wind magic, a cauldron that can slam down it’s targets, and vine manipulation.’_

What can we do with these types of magic? 

As I was quietly thinking that, Deuce shifted over to the direction of the mines. “In any case, I’m going back there.” His voice showed clear intention of going back to obtain the magic stone. “I’ll find a way to beat the accursed thing and return with the magic stone.” 

My right eye twitched. 

“Idiot, did you forget what happened during the chandelier incident?” Ace’s words managed to stop Deuce from even setting a foot on the path towards the mines. “You barely landed a single hit and now you’re going to find a way?” 

Next my hands balled up into fists as I heard Ace letting out a mocking laugh, “It’s going to end the same, Mr. Serious.” 

My face was now hidden behind the strands of my hair.

Deuce gritted his teeth, almost ready to grab Ace by his dress shirt. Prepared to raise one of his gloved hands to punch Ace, “I dare you to say that one more time.” 

Grim, crossing his arms, was now frowning at the scene before us. “They’re going at it again.” 

“You guys…” My voice was so low, but only Grim was able to hear me. 

“Hm, what’s wrong Layla?” 

I take a deep breath, slightly happy to know that Grim was actually keeping a level mind, however...I can’t ignore the fight that’s about to develop in front of me, right?

“You guys...QUIT STARTING A FIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE YOU IMMATURE KIDS!” The next thing I knew, I grabbed Deuce and Ace by the ears. Pulling them like a kid, excited to stretch a stuffed animal’s ear. Except I wasn’t excited, I was thoroughly mad at them.

“OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!” Deuce and Ace were now yelling in pain as I kept pulling onto their ears. 

“Geh!” Grim floated slightly away, not surprised by my reaction to the duo’s attempted fight. “There it is. Layla’s strict nature.” 

“The both of you, including Grim!” Grim flinched upon hearing his name. No way am I excluding him from this involvement. “None of you were able to land a single hit on that monster!” 

Grim let out a pained stutter, aware that his flames didn’t do a single scratch on the monster. “Ngh.”

I released my hold on the duo’s ears, seeing that I did enough to make their ears turn red. “Now that I have your attention.” 

I held an open hand out to them and suggested, “This time, we need to come up with a plan. No running straight into the face of danger.” 

The red-head sneered at me in a sing-song manner, “That thing didn’t even have a face, _supervisor_ , if you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Shush Ace! I’m the one talking here and you’re in no condition to argue when every single complaint is nothing but spit oil to create another fight!” 

Ace grumbled, folding his arms in the process. “Then, supervisor, what is your oh so master grand plan now?” 

“You’ve already seen us get beaten by that monster and now you want us to become buddy buddy to defeat that thing?” He raised his face to snort at my suggestion. “Ha! What a lame thing to say with a straightforward face! You might as well be called _Miss Goody Two Shoes_ for trying to pull an act of justice!” 

“As much as I hate to agree with this guy,” Deuce sent a brief sneer at Ace before continuing his words, “there’s no way in hell am I going to work with him and here’s me putting my own opinion in the mix. I can’t trust that this plan of yours will even pull through.” 

_‘Looks like I have to do the same thing I did with Grim the other day.’_ It’s time to rub salt at them. 

“Then Grim.” Grim stiffened upon hearing me call out to him, “What exactly do you think is considered lame?” 

Using Ace’s own word against him, I brought up two things before Grim. Certain that it’ll trigger a reaction out of the duo. 

“Working together with a plan to defeat the monster or getting expelled on the first day of school?” 

The moment I uttered that, Ace and Deuce went quiet. Not a single peep escaped from their lips as Grim stated his most honest opinion. 

“...I feel like it’s the latter. Getting expelled on the first day of school is just...uncool. Even I, a genius magician, wouldn’t want that.” 

Exactly. 

After listening to and learning how _great_ of a school this is, through the trio’s words, it's clear that none of them want to be expelled. Especially on the first day. 

“Ngh...that’s.” Ace was struggling to find words to counter my strong cards of evidence. We’re pretty much at a standstill. 

“If you have some reputable evidence, then say it loud and clear.” Once I deemed that the two had nothing to say, I started off mapping out an idea that all of us can use. 

“Well first things first, that monster only gets angry when we’re in the mines and trying to grab the magic stone, right?” 

**Facing the monster in the mines is a disadvantage to us, therefore we need to lead it outside the mines. By doing so, we drag the monster into the center of the mines’ entrance clearing through the use of taunting it to leave. Once the monster is in place, I’ll use my vine manipulation magic to hold it down. The most I can do is hold it for a few minutes due to the monster’s size. This is where Grim and Ace’s magic come in handy. To seal the monster in place, Grim needs to send out his flames around it like a ring. Then Ace will use his wind magic to fuel Grim’s blue flames to become a flame tornado, engulfing the monster in flames. Last but not least, I’ll use my magic weapon to signal Deuce to drop a cauldron right into its head.**

After I detailed the plan, Ace and Grim went ahead to find good spots for us to use against the monster. Meanwhile I continued explaining to Deuce on how my magic weapon is going to work.

“When you see my watering can spin in the air, it's the signal for you to slam it with the biggest and heaviest cauldron you can think of.” I placed my right fist onto my open left palm, implying to Deuce to really hit it like he did with Ace earlier. 

“Hm.” Deuce closed his eyes, taking in every word of my plan, only to reply. “To be fair, I still don’t understand how you’re able to use such immense magic like the day before. Compared to us, you have enough capability of defeating that monster on your own if you used that strong magic circle.”

He opened his eyes, looking straight at me. “However, you’re unable to use it due to certain reasons and created this plan.”

“If...and I mean if this works. I’ll take my words from earlier back.” 

“You don’t have to take your words back in the first place.” I answered Deuce, refusing to accept his decision to change his opinion of trusting me. “Overall, you have a right to not trust me. We just met today. We’re practically strangers.” 

“But for the sake of preventing expulsion, we all need to follow through a plan to take down that monster.” I pointed my gaze at him, “You said it yourself. Magic isn’t powerful. Therefore, I think this is the best shot we have.” 

“...I see. In that case.” Deuce held out a gloved fist to me, “I’ll follow this plan through, supervisor.” 

“Uh...what are you doing?” 

“A fist bump?”

“Fist bump? What’s a fist bump?”

Deuce made the biggest blank face I’ve ever seen. It was like his mind floated to the sky. Unable to believe what I just said. 

“N-Nevermind. Let’s just go find those two and begin the plan as soon as possible.” 

_‘Did I say something wrong?’_

* * *

_**Time Skipperoo** _

* * *

“Hey, Layla.” Grim whispered to me, clinging to my left shoulder as I stood right in front of the Dwarf’s Mine. “Is this plan really going to work? I...I’m nervous.” 

“Grim.” I mumbled and placed a hand over my mouth in disbelief, “You’re actually being honest today?”

“HAH?!”

“I’m joking.” 

“Eugh...I can never tell if you’re joking or not with that blank expression of your’s!” Grim huffed while swishing his tail left to right.

“Hehe. Jokes aside, it’s better to just think positively.” I pointed out to Grim, wearing a smile on my face. “We’re going to get that magic stone.” 

“You’re being as stiff as a tree, supervisor!” Ace lightly tapped my right shoulder, trying to ease out whatever nervousness I had, “A plan is a plan. But if you’re going to think positive, might as well go with the flow and end this through a quick bang.”

“A quick bang isn’t going to take this monster down.” 

“Yeah, see. Stiff as a tree.” Ace tapped my right shoulder again, “R e l a x.” 

“I don’t feel relaxed with you doing that.” 

“ _Accept. My. Damn. Kindness. Supervisor._ ” Ah. I think I made Ace mad if I go by the sound of his voice. 

“Okay, okay. I accept your kindness.” Shooing Ace away, Grim and I focused our sights on the depths of the mines. 

“On three, Grim.” 

“Yosh!” 

“One, two, three! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!” We both shouted out loud and began calling for the ink monster. 

“OVER HERE BEASTY!” Grim mocked while I continued with, “COME OUT HEREEEEEEEE!” 

**_“Grrr…”_ ** Man, I didn’t think our voices were loud enough to catch its attention. But good. The monster is finally making its way. The sound of loud steps echoed from the mine as I started making several steps back. 

**_“LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!”_ **

“Geh! It’s speeding up! Layla hurry!” 

“I know!” Kicking into a sprint, I threw the remaining three squash seeds to the clearing behind me. Once they were in place, I held the leaf close. Prepare to start the silent incantation. 

**_“Grr! Thief…”_ ** There coming right out of the entrance of the mines was none other than the monster. It raised it’s pickaxe into the air, **_“there...I...won’t give. Mine. Mine. Mine. MInE. MIIIIIIIINE!”_ **

And slammed it into the ground.

Creating a huge thud. A thud that's capable of taking a bear down in one shot. 

“Eek! That hit will literally knock us out if we don’t succeed!” Grim yelped. I can already feel his paws gripping tightly onto my shoulder.

_‘Keep it coming.’_

“HEY INK HEAD!” Grim shouted at the monster, “IF COME AND GET US!”

**_“Go...gO...GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!”_ **

The moment the monster began trudging towards the clearing, I quickly placed the leaf against my lips and exhaled my mana as a silent melody escaped from the leaf. 

**_‘Floraison Saine!’_ ** By command of the spell, the three squash seeds started to grow at a rapid pace. Vines erupted from the seeds. Growing until they resembled rope, strong enough to bound a person. Once the monster placed a lone step in the midst of it’s haste to beat us black and blue. Pressure was soon placed on the vines, due to the monster’s weight, causing the vines to snap up and wrap themselves around the monster. Like snakes, coiling around its prey. 

Catching an intruder that dared to go near their nest. 

_**“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”**_ The monster yelled as it tried to wave it’s lantern over the vines. Trying to use the lantern to dispel the vines. Removing the leaves, I yelled out loud. 

“NOW!” 

“Aye Aye ma’am!” Giving off a quick sailor’s salute, Ace flicked out his magical pen that was hidden in his right sleeve. Aiming the red gem at the monster that was currently distracted by the vines. 

“ **_EXTRA LARGE TEMPEST!”_ **

“And the piece de resistance! The Great Grim’s **_FIRE SPECIAL!_ ** FGNNNNAAAAA!” 

The swirls of mana, that escaped from Grim’s paws and Ace’s magical pen, formed into two huge elemental forces, both hurtling at high speed towards the monster. Once they collided at the monster, a huge burst of flames enveloped the monster’s body. The monster howled, inflicted by the immense pain of combined elemental spells. 

“Take that!” Grim pumped one paw in the air as Ace ran up to us, to taunt the monster that was currently burning like a bonfire. “How’s them apples!” 

“With Grim’s shoddy fire and my awesome wind magic, we ended up creating a fire vortex!” 

The minute Grim heard Ace say that, he sent a glare at the red-head. “MY FLAMES ARE NOT SHODDY!”

Ignoring Grim’s response to Ace, I snapped my right fingers. Commanding my watering can to swing around, signalling to Deuce that its-

_‘Time for the grand finale!’_

I couldn’t see due to the immense amount of flames burning around the monster, but I could clearly hear that person’s voice. 

Crystal clear.

As he invoked the first spell I’ve ever seen him use. 

**_“COME FORTH, CAULDRON!”_ **

Without hesitation, Deuce managed to summon that big cauldron onto the monster that was burning like a roasted sweet potato. The cauldron dropped, slamming right on top of the monster’s ink-bottle head. 

The next thing we knew, the monster let out a shout of pain. **_“GUA?!”_ **

“Pft!” Grim placed his paws near his mouth, snickering at the sight of the monster’s not so fearsome state, “The monster looks as flat as a pancake! Just like Ace did earlier!” 

“Jeez! Quit bringing that up!” Now it was Ace’s turn to glare at Grim, it was as if karma was getting back at him for making fun of Grim. Ace ran a hair through his hair, while letting out a heave of exhaustion. “This really isn’t my day.” 

Deuce jumped down from the area he was hiding at, holding my magic weapon with him. 

“Let’s get going! The magic stone is up ahead!” 

Deuce released the small iron watering can, allowing it to float around me like Grim does. We all nodded together and ran straight into the depths of the Dwarf’s Mine, ignoring the monster’s shouts. 

**_“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!”_ **

We didn’t stop. 

We can’t stop. 

After all…our goal was at the end. 

The glittering blue stone gleamed brightly, beckoning us to come and grab it.

Once Deuce snatched the magic stone from it’s spot, a shout of rage resounded from the entrance of the Dwarf’s Mine. 

**_“HANDS OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!”_ **

Oh shoot, that doesn’t sound good.

“Shit!” Ace swore out loud, “That monster is trying to break free from our spells!” 

“H-Hey, Deuce!” Grim sent a panicked expression that screamed fear, “Throw more stuff at it!” 

In haste thinking, Deuce stuttered a few times before properly aiming his magical pen at the monster. He rushed saying, “ **_GO CAULDRON_ **!”

“aAnnnd uh er... **_CAULDRON_ **!” 

“THEN ONE MORE **_CAULDRON_ ** !” Suddenly three large cauldrons dropped on top of the monster, before it could even dispel any of the flames burning it to a crisp. **_“BGUAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

“Do you have nothing but cauldrons listed in your brain?!” Ace threw Deuce a look of disappointment, leaving the blue-haired boy to shout back. 

“Shut it! I’m already at my wits’ end now!” 

“Grim, add more flames!” 

“Roger!” Sending out another flurry of flames towards the monster, the weakening fire vortex was fueled again. Hopefully it’ll last long enough for us to escape. 

“Alright!” I sent a wide smile at the three, “Time to run for it, you guys!” 

“YEAH!” After the three gave a unison victory cry, we all ran down another path inside the Dwarf’s Mine. It was discovered around the time Grim and Ace were checking out the surroundings of the mines. There was another path that led straight to the abandoned cottage. 

We just simply took advantage of the dwarf’s mine structure. It was probably created in order to make it easier to travel back home. 

**_“That...is...MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!”_ ** Eek! The monster sounds really mad now! 

_‘Gotta pick up the pace!_ ’ My watering can circled all four of us as we ran through the mines. Getting a sense that the monster was trying to speed after us for stealing the magic stone. 

“Damn! I think it already knocked off most of the cauldron Serious Face sent at it!” 

“Don’t jinx us right now, Ace!” I scolded him as we made it out of the mines and started running through the grass to reach the abandoned cottage. The mirror within distance. 

Ready and prepared to take us home, when all of a sudden…

**_“GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!”_ **

“Oh dear great calamity.” There, speed trudging across the greenery, was none other than the aforementioned monster. 

“I don’t think this thing is going to let us escape!” Grim went teary eyed, knowing fairly well that danger was afoot. 

“The damn thing is too persistent!” Ace clenched his teeth, “If we go through the mirror as is, it might follow us to the school!”

“What do we, Supervisor?!” Deuce looked to me, knowing that I had something in mind. But it's risky. 

“We really need to defeat it now.” My magic weapon began circling around me, ready to slam at the monster. “If all of our spells managed to weaken it from earlier, then now's the time to beat it.”

“You’re kidding me!” Ace thought I was joking, but the serious expression on my face was more than enough. He let out a shout of frustration, “Damn it! Let’s do this! Don’t hold us back, Serious Face!” 

“I could say the same to you!” Deuce yelled back to Ace as they prepared their magical pens. 

Meanwhile, Grim hopped off my shoulder, “I’ll show all of you my true power!” Raising both his arms, a wave of flames erupted from behind us. Preventing the monster from going near the mirror. 

**_Once Upon A Time._ **

“Take this!” Ace slammed his magical pen down, sending out a huge gust of wind towards the monster. 

**_There was a witch who fell into another world._ **

I used my magical weapon to send Grim closer to the gust of wind Ace summoned, allowing him to collide a flame. 

**_Upon waking up, she found a beast who claimed to be great._ **

Creating a massive ball of fire, that resembling a shooting star, slammed into the ink monster.

**_The monster asked, “Why are you awake?”_ **

It raged in pain from the immense burn of Grim and Ace’s combined magic.

**_And the witch couldn’t answer back._ **

**_“GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

**_The two were still naive._ **

“Deuce, now!” I turned my gaze over to the blue-haired boy beside us and also slammed his magical pen. 

**_Learning._ **

Ready to flattened this monster in place again. 

**_And of course! Formed bonds with others much like them._ **

“ ** _COME FORTH, CAULDRON_**!” 

**_However…you must never forget._ **

Once the cauldron landed, Ace and Grim started throwing several of the best forms of their respective elemental magic at the monster. 

**_All of this started with a reason._ **

Grim already floated away from my magic weapon, allowing me to bash it against the monster at the same time as Deuce sends out his cauldrons. 

**_Nothing happens without one._ **

Slowly.

Little by little. 

The monster’s appearance looked like it was fading.

Fading into nothingness. 

We kept hitting it with all of the magic we could use, until it finally stopped raging, fighting, or trying to hit us like we were thieves that deserved immense pain for stealing it’s magic stone. 

Once it dropped on its imaginary knees, the pickaxe and lantern vanished off to who knows where, the ink bottle head lifted. Staring up at the night sky above us. 

It was as if...the monster’s rage had been satiated and went back to its senses. 

As the monster faded away, a low whisper echoed in my ear as wind passed by us. 

**_“Hmph...thanks ya ignorant brats.”_ **

I wasn’t sure if that was the monster’s true voice or whether it was a nearby spirit. 

But I could get a sense that the real person behind the monster was glad it all ended. 

The fact that someone came to stop him. 

As the four of us tried to catch our breaths, Ace was the first one to speak up. 

“D...Did we win?”

Grim took a great look at our surroundings, there was not a single sight of the monster that chased after us. “We...WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!” 

The moment Deuce heard that, he let out a victory yell. “YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Surprise filled my face as I watched the trio, that was doing nothing but fights and arguments, run up to each other to give a winning high five.

“YAY!”

A smile makes its way onto my face as I watch the scene, “You guys are really getting along now, huh?”

The minute I said that, they scrambled away from each other. Pretending they didn’t do a high five seconds ago. 

“I-It’s not!” Deuce was the first one to deny it. Then it was Ace’s turn to go, “Y-Yeah! Quit saying such stupid things, supervisor!” 

“W...We won thanks to my genius magic!” Grim folded his arms together. “It’s not because we worked together, okay?! Okay, Layla?!” 

_‘Aw...how stingy.’_ I really liked seeing them do that high five though. Reminded me of the times Rutile, Mitile, and I did after successfully helping the townspeople in need. “But you guys looked cool doing that.”

They were all glaring at me, telling me to forget what I just saw and stop making stuff up. However, after a few minutes of glaring, they all ended up laughing in the end. 

“Pft...making stupid excuses right now does seem lame.” Ace’s eyes met mine, as he continued. “I hate admitting this kind of stuff, especially to a girl, but...we couldn’t have won without your plan.” 

“True.” Deuce nodded in agreement to Ace’s words, “We ended up getting the magic stone thanks to your calm instructions.” 

A wave of relief made its way onto Deuce’s face. “Now...we can finally avoid expulsion.”

And softly, Deuce muttered. “I’m so relieved.” 

...I’m glad that I was able to help them. 

Anyway, we’re finally able to go back to the academy! Was what I wanted to say, until Grim found a strange black stone on the ground. 

“Hm? This is?” He picked up the strange stone, showing it to all of us. 

“A magic stone? It's in the same place as the monster, remnants of it, maybe?” Deuce raised a brow at the black stone and lifted the magic stone we obtained to compare it. 

“It looks like it? But why is it so pitch black?” Ace noted while taking a good look at the two stones. 

“I don’t know.” Then again, I’m still not familiar with how this world works. Maybe this magic stone is meant for something...but what? 

Grim leaned close to sniff the mystery stone, “This...actually smells good.” 

“Hell no way!” Ace stared at Grim like he was 

“Maybe it's candy that the monster stowed away!” Wait! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! “Thanks for the meal!” 

“GRIM?!” It was too late. Grim swallowed the stone whole, like it was nothing. A STONE! FROM AN UNKNOWN MONSTER?! GRIM, WHY?! “Spit it out! Spit it out right now!” 

“Uhgh!” Grim let out a grunt-like sound, making me think he was going to choke. 

“Grim! Spit it out!” I really thought he was going to choke on the stone, when Grim lifted his head to reveal a sparkling expression. “D...DELICIOUS!”

 _‘...what.’_ Ace, Deuce, and I collectively sent Grim a blank stare of disbelief as he went on to describe the flavor of the mystery stone. “It’s so rich and filling! The flavorful sweetness blooms like an entire field of flowers in my mouth!” 

“Blegh...Monsters really do have different tastes than us.” Ace made a look of disgust watching Grim prance around from having his snack. 

_‘Better yet does that even count as a snack?’_

“Possibly, but…” Deuce frowned at the sight of Grim’s prance, “most people wouldn’t just pick something off the ground and eat it without much thought.” 

~~Somewhere in another world a red-head wizard, by the name of Mithra, was in the middle of taking a lizard, that he just picked up from the ground, off to char it.~~

~~“Mr. Mithra, please eat something other than that!” Meanwhile Rutile chased after the said wizard, holding a basket of sandwiches to give him.~~

I ended up side glancing away from Deuce, unable to admit that there are some people doing the same thing as Grim in my world. Unconcerned of their health, in fact. 

“Grim, are you really alright after eating that?” I asked, worried that this might come back to hit him later. Grim waved a paw to reassure me, “Don’t mind. Don’t mind. My stomach isn’t as weak as your’s.” 

_‘If you say so.’_ I wonder if Doctor Figaro can extract it out of Grim. It looks like a magical stone, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Doctor Figaro can take it out using magic. 

Though it's upsetting. The said doctor isn’t here to even prove whether he can remove the stone Grim swallowed whole. _‘I think, I’ll just keep an eye on Grim for now.’_

In any case, we managed to obtain the magic stone needed to prevent all of us from expulsion. Success and victory was written on our faces as we returned to the Mirror Chamber, finding Headmaster Crowley at the entrance. 

At first, we thought he was going to say a few choice words. However his tone went a total one eighty the minute we showed him the magic stone we earned. 

“Eh?” Did he really go eh at us?! “You really went to the Dwarf’s Mine to find a magic stone?” 

SDLKJASLDJKA?! THIS HEADMASTER REALLY THOUGHT WE WEREN’T GOING TO FOLLOW THROUGH HIS TASK?!

“I really didn’t think you would go. I thought Miss Solis would think rationally and prevent all of you from going, but to think…” He mumbled while placing a hand on his chin, “To think all of you would go and return with a magic stone in hand. I’ve already completed the paperwork for your expulsions.” 

“NGH! THE NERVE!” Grim huffed out loud while pointing a paw at the Headmaster, “WHILE HE WAS FILLING OUT PAPERS, WE WERE FIGHTING THAT CRAZY MONSTER!”

“Monster?” Headmaster Crowley lifted his gaze, meeting our’s which was nothing but filled with exhaustion as we explained. 

“There was this strong yet strange monster that appeared at the Dwarf’s Mine.” 

“It was really gross looking and had insane strength that almost knocked us out!”

Ace and I glanced at each other, realizing that we were saying the same thing at the same time. Except, his was more exaggerated, but not wrong. 

“...This isn’t the appropriate place to discuss this.” Headmaster Crowley deemed and gestured a hand towards the door, “Let’s all head to my office. I would like to hear more about what happened at the Dwarf’s Mine.”

* * *

**_Headmaster's Office_ **

* * *

“I see.” Headmaster Crowley took in all of the information we had during our time at Silent Woods. “A strange monster living in the depths of the Dwarf’s Mine.” 

He lifted his gaze, aiming it at the four of us. “So all of you worked together, defeated the said monster, and came back with a magic stone.” 

“Well...we...didn’t really work together.” Ace shifted his gaze to the right, whereas Deuce had his focus on the left. “We just had the same goals…”

 _‘These two are really adamant on the fact that they worked together to defeat the monster.’_ Is it a man’s pride or something? 

Seeing Ace and Deuce’s responses, the Headmaster suddenly raised his hands and let out a...a. Wait...is he?

Is the Headmaster really crying right now?!

 _‘Uh, he’s an adult right?’_ This person in front of me is an adult, right?!

“I-In all my years as a headmaster, I thought there would never be a day that students from Night Raven College would go hand in hand to defeat their enemy!” 

“WHAT?!” Deuce was the first one to shout, miffed by the Headmaster’s choice of words. “I did NOT hold hands with HIM!” 

“I’d never do that in a million years, gross!” Ace made a pretend gagging sound at Deuce, before returning a confused expression at the Headmaster’s bawling. “Better yet, headmaster how old are you to be sobbing like some kid?!”

“I...I am overwhelmed with immense joy!” Oh. So that was tears of joy? What a strange way of being emotionally moved. “This incident solely confirms it!” 

Headmaster Crowley landed his gaze over to me, bearing an expression of resolute. “Miss Solis, thanks to this incident, we have confirmed your talent as a beast tamer!” 

Eh?

“Say what now?” 

“Students of Night Raven College are promising wizards called by the Dark Mirror. However, most of the students summoned here are high classed individuals. Meaning that they are egotistical and prideful beings that refuse to have an itch to work together. Therefore, most of them are selfish and self-centered students.” 

...The only good parts in that explanation was the fact that they’re promising and high class wizards. 

_‘T-This headmaster said nothing but bad things about his own students! HIS OWN STUDENTS!’_

I’ve never heard a teacher say that. Are the students that bad at working together to make their own Headmaster cry when they do so?! 

_‘In the end, Rutile is the only person capable of earning the title: archetypal teacher.’_

Don’t worry Rutile, you’re doing a great job as a teacher. You never say anything bad about your students and encourage them to pursue their dreams like a good teacher should! 

“Pst, Layla.” Grim whispered to ask, snapping me out of my singing praises for Rutile, “Has he said anything good about the students of this school?” 

“Almost zero.” 

“Jeez. He really isn’t saying anything good.” 

Grim is not wrong and I agree wholeheartedly. 

But Crowley continued to explain my reason being here.

“You cannot use magic due to the difference in mana flow, correct?” I hesitated to respond at first. 

But seeing that I had no choice but to answer, I nodded back. 

Knowing fairly well that Headmaster Crowley seems to be okay with Ace and Deuce learning of my current magic situation. The two sent looks of interest in regards to my situation, but kept quiet due to the Headmaster’s explanation.

“But perhaps due to your current lack of mana and the fact that you come from a world with different magic properties shows that you can direct the wizards and allow them to work together. It is indeed, this kind of talent is necessary for the school!” 

Wait! Didn’t you just insinuate that your students are like beasts?! Isn’t that insulting to like a good portion of the students that are beastmen?! 

“He’s not saying anything nice about us!” Ace interjected, pointing at Headmaster Crowley’s description about Night Raven College students.

“Miss Solis, I have no doubt that your reason for being here is important for the future of this academy. Or so my senses as an instructor says.” Crowley cleared his throat before thoroughly stating in a voice full of authority, “Mr.Trappola. Mr.Spade. Along with rescinding your expulsion, I shall give Miss Solis the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!”

All of us shouted at the same time, “EH?!” 

“M-Me?!” I immediately pointed at myself, still in utter disbelief of the Headmaster’s words, “But I’m a girl?! And, in the first place, isn’t Night Raven College an all boys school?! Even if I do attend here by your word, I still need to find other means of replenishing my mana as well as find a way back home!” 

“It is true that the overall concerning factor is that you’re a girl and this school’s entire population is nothing but male students. In fact, it would be appropriate to send you to a school of magic for girls. However! As Night Raven College is the owner of the Mirror of Darkness and being the sole reason for incapacitating you of your magic, ability to read our language, and your inability to go home...it is our responsibility to return you, hence it is best for you to stay close in case we do end up finding a way.”

“I...I see.” As upsetting as it is, I’m going to have to accept this reasoning don’t I? Of all the places to be summoned and be magically incapitated in, my father will have a fit the moment he learns where I’ve been. 

I can already see him chucking his gardening shovel at the Mirror of Darkness. 

“Although I can’t guarantee your safety, I can provide the means needed in order to assist you in replenishing mana at a later time. Do not hesitate in telling me if something does happen, it’s best if those types of incidents get reported to the teachers or me at an instant.” I nodded my head, accepting Headmaster Crowley’s reasoning. But I’m glad that I’m already staying at Ramshackle Dorms, being in a dorm full of boys would raise my anxiety to a higher degree. 

_‘That bad feeling in the cafeteria was more than enough for me to know.’_ I’m not used to this kind of environment. I guess living in a mountainous area and in a small town are the blame for this.

“You won’t be able to complete most of the lessons, due to your current state, you’re in danger of being targeted by the students of this school, and someday you will leave this school to return home. Therefore I’m going to propose this.” Headmaster Crowley focused his gaze over to Grim, who was floating beside me. “Grim.” 

“You have proven to me that you own enough talent to become a magician. Therefore, I will be granting you enrollment into Night Raven College, together with Miss Solis, as one student.” 

“F..Fgna?!” Grim floated high above my head, his eyes were wide and filled with excitement as he went to ask. “I...I am allowed to go here too? Not as some handyman, but a...student?”

Headmaster Crowley made a deep nod, affirming his words. “Yes, indeed.” 

“However!” Headmaster Crowley narrowed his eyes at Grim while providing a warning to the magical beast, “You must never let another incident, like yesterday, EVER happen again! Are we in agreement?” 

Grim slowly nodded, agreeing to it as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. “W...We can…”

I looked up at the magical beast floating above my head and beamed him a bright smile, “Isn’t that great Grim? You can finally attend this school!” 

Once he heard my words, his teary expression shifted to an expression of happiness. Grim raised his arms up in the air and cheered, “I-I DID IT!” 

As Grim continued to pump his paws in the air, Headmaster Crowley proceeded to say. “Well then, I shall give you two the symbol that represents your status as students of Night Raven College. Miss Solis, can you still summon your magic weapon?”

“Yes.” I snapped my fingers, revealing the same small iron watering can I used in battle earlier. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask this...why do you and Headmaster call it a magic weapon?” Ace decided to bring up, while Headmaster Crowley was in the middle of forging something before us. “All I know, is that it was _magical_ enough to hit a monster.” 

“True.” Deuce placed a hand against his chin, wearing a curious look on his face. “Is there a reason why it was able to smash that monster?” 

“In my world, it’s considered a magic medium like your magical pen.” I explained to the duo, since they’re the ones asking. “But unlike receiving a pen with a unique magic stone, mine was just an ordinary watering can that happened to harbor mana.” 

I gestured for the watering can to float over to me, “It’s a magic medium that formed a strong mana bond with me.” 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Deuce nodded, seemingly understanding what I meant. “I thought it was strange seeing no magic stone on it.”

“That is true.” Headmaster Crowley interjected to say, while holding two clear colored magic stones in his right hand. “Miss Solis’ magic weapon is an innovative form of a magical pen. I would like to examine it further to advance our magic at Night Raven College, but by the looks of it...the magic weapon can’t be separated from you, can it?” 

I gave a firm nod back to Headmaster Crowley, “Ever since the watering can began harboring mana and formed a bond with me, it has never left my side.” 

“I see. How unfortunate, but since it is considered the equivalent of a magical pen...I will bestow it this magic stone.” While raising his right hand, the two magic stones ended up placing itself onto one side of my magic weapon, fitting perfectly in between the designed etched ivy leaves, and the other onto Grim’s black and white ribbon. “And in Grim’s case, I modified it to customly work for him. After all, Grim wouldn’t be able to hold a pen with his paws.” 

“It is a special custom.” Headmaster Crowley smiled warmly at the sight of Grim prancing around with his newfound addition to his collar. “Ahh...to be able to pay attention to such fine details! Aren’t I such a gracious person?” 

Shifting his attention back to me, Headmaster Crowley reminded. “Now that Grim has become a student of Night Raven College, it is imperative of you to keep an eye on him. He is not accustomed to how human society works. Therefore, Miss Solis, you need to take charge and become a supervisor worthy to prevent him from causing any trouble.” 

“Supervisor?” Ace snorted, “Rather than a supervisor, I think she’s more of a prefect.” 

“Pre...fect?” I sent Ace a look of confusion.

“Wait, don’t tell me there's no such thing as a prefect in your world?” Now Ace was looking at me like I’m some rare magical beast. But once he saw that I wasn’t denying it, he took one step back. “Holy crud, you’re actually being serious? What kind of school life were you living back in your world?”

“Uh.” I feel like the school I know is on a different spectrum than what Ace is thinking. 

“Well a prefect is a person that enforces discipline to others in order to maintain proper adherence to the rules of the school.” Deuce pointed out for me, while quietly muttering to himself. “I had my fair share of encountering several of them back then.”

“Oh so it's like a supervisor but more strict on the rules.” We’ve never had that type of student due to everyone following the rules. But if it’s for this kind of school, then a prefect is necessary. 

“But isn’t it amazing?” Ace made a detour away from my strange reaction, “School just barely started and you’re already a prefect.” 

“Hmm, if you think about it." Deuce pointed out with the stated facts, "there’s only you and Grim in Ramshackle Dorms. So that means you’ve been given the job of supervising Grim as a prefect.” 

“Pft...what a rare thing to see. The first female prefect in Night Raven College.” Ace hummed at the words he said before continuing. “Hm. A female prefect in Night Raven College, sounds like something out of a romance novel meant for girls.”

I shoot Ace a blank stare. “Does that mean you read them too?” I mean...why else would he say that?

“N-No!” Ace instantly denied my assumption, “Why the hell are you assuming that?!” 

...So he was just making fun of me for being the _first female_ prefect.

“Does Ace have doubts for me being the first?” I muttered while covering my lips, “He did call me a bunch of things like being stupid, being a miss goody two shoes, and-” 

“Damn it, fine! Fine, perfect! I’ll stop the rude commentaries!” 

Seeing that he’s willing to stop such words, I removed my hand to reveal a small smile. “As long as you understand.” 

“...Geez.” Ace grumbled, “In the end, I’m not wrong on the fact that you’re the perfect prefect.” 

“She totally played you like a fiddle.” Deuce admitted out loud, leaving him to receive a harsh glare from Ace.

“I see, a prefect.” Uh oh. I don’t like the sound that Headmaster Crowley made upon hearing Ace’s suggestion of calling me prefect. “I have a proper job request and having such a title will be beneficial for Miss Solis.” 

“A proper job request?” Well seeing that I’m now a student and not a handyman anymore, I guess this is Headmaster Crowley’s way of entrusting a job for me in return for staying here. 

Like the magic stones before, Headmaster Crowley summoned an interesting item and held it out before me. 

“Prefect, I will entrust you with this.” He placed the said item into my hands. It wasn’t anything I’ve ever seen in my world. “This is called a **_ghost camera_ **.” 

“Ghost camera?” What an interesting name. It doesn’t look like a ghost, but...what in the world is a camera? 

“Ah, I’ve heard about that from my grandma.” Ace mentioned as I held the item up a bit for the trio to see. “Isn’t that a super old magic tool?” 

“It’s not _super old_.” Headmaster cleared his throat with a cough, “It is true that this contraption might’ve been invented since your great grandmother’s or great great grandmother’s time.”

That’s a lot of generations ago. 

Sometimes I forget that humans normally have a generational thing, right? I don’t think that can be applied to some wizards and witches of my world due to their ages. My mother hardly remembered the faces of her parents, but obviously asking more would’ve led me to asking her actual age. 

Asking mother’s actual age was like tripping into a hidden magic explosive on the ground. 

In any case, Headmaster Crowley stated that there’s a special enchantment placed on the ghost camera. This spell allows the user to capture an image of a target as well as a piece of their soul. Therefore calling it a _Memory: A Piece of Commemoration_. 

It is a tool that links the souls of the user and the target together, hence creating a memory that will jump out of a photo.

“What’s a photo?” The moment I said that, Ace and Deuce really looked at me like I was a rare magical beast that started speaking the strangest things. 

“E-Even photos. You don’t know what a photo is, prefect?” Deuce was the one to ask me, because Ace was in a state of complete shock of my questions. 

“A girl who doesn’t know what a camera is. A girl who doesn’t take selfies. Rather than a rare species, she’s an actual country bumpkin!” Ace muttered to himself, “Are pigs going to start flying when the prefect says she doesn’t know what a cellphone is?” 

“In Miss Solis’ case, I guess we’re going to have to call them small paintings to avoid any detours in this conversation. Your world has paintings, correct?” I nodded, allowing the Headmaster to continue. ”Basically the small paintings developed by the ghost camera are like the moving paintings in the school. However, the painting depicted in a ghost camera painting will allow the memory to jump out!” 

“Jump out?” I blinked, wondering how a painting _jumps out_. 

“It reveals the scene of what’s taking place in the painting. You can consider it a memory of what took place in that painting being preserved and shown right in front of you.” 

“Ohhh, so that’s how it works!” A captured scene that reveals what happened at that time. I didn’t know that’s possible! “So it’s like being brought to life?”

“Brought to life...jump out...so an actual ghost photograph?!” Now Deuce was the one to take a step back, “A ghost photograph that pops out like a ghost.”

“Yes. That is why it’s called a **_ghost camera_ ** .” Headmaster Crowley promptly detailed a bit of history regarding this supposedly amazing magic tool. “It was made during a time before videos, when people wanted to somehow leave a memory behind for the generations after them. But as per Mr. Spade’s words, people back then used to scream _ghost_ whenever a memory popped out of the paintings. A lot of people feared this magic tool just for the sake of having their painting captured by this.” 

_‘W-wow.’_ And I’m allowed to use such a magic tool?! 

“I-Isn’t this a bit too much?” I don’t want to drop it. This seems like a valuable magical tool. “Why are you giving me such a magic tool?” 

“Miss Solis, the reason why I’m giving you this magic tool is to allow you to take paintings of Grim and the other students. Leaving many memories of your time here in this academy.” 

_‘Headmaster Crowley.’_ I glanced down at the...camera in my hands. _‘I’ve never used a magic tool like this before. Let alone create a single painting based off of a memory like Mentor Lily or Rutile.’_

It feels like I’ve been given an important job.

“Lalalala~. Take lotsa cool photos of me, Layla!” Grim hummed in delight, leaving me to press my lips together. Realizing the point of taking these so called photos.

 _‘To leave a memory of Grim and I here. To let others know that we studied here.’_ I can feel my grip tighten around the ghost camera as I smiled back at Grim.

“I will.”

Headmaster Crowley then added on to the responsibilities, “Especially during times when someone steps out of line!”

“When someone does something bad at the school, right?” 

“Yes, yes. As expected of Miss Solis, you’re indeed quick on the uptake!” He applauded at my response. “You can use this to take a painting and use the painting to make a report on what happened. So, prefect, you must have a keen eye on your surroundings and take memories as you go.” 

“Yes, thank you very much Headmaster!” 

Headmaster Crowley decided to conclude our conversation at that and for tomorrow, dismissing us to go back to our dorms due to it being so late at night. We promptly excused ourselves from Headmaster Crowley’s office, filing out one by one. 

As we walked through the empty halls of Night Raven College, we all exhaled sighs of relief...well. Except for Grim. 

“Tomorrow, I start as a student of Night Raven College!” Grim raised one of his paws in the air and went, “I’m gonna leave all of you in the dust and take it to the top!” 

“You sure talk big for someone that’s half a whole student...well in this case, should be fine to accept his big talk.” Ace decided to let Grim off the hook, probably due to most of us being exhausted from today’s event. 

“Tomorrow we will be classmates, Prefect, Grim.” Deuce added, leaving me to turn around and properly say. 

“Then for this time’s sake.” I smiled back at the both of them and placed my right hand over my chest. Promptly giving a small nod as I say these words, “it’s nice to meet you, Ace and Deuce. My name is Layla. Layla Solis, and I’ll be attending Night Raven College with you two.” 

The duo stared at me with blank expressions. 

“...Did I say something wrong?”

“Sorry, I just registered the fact that a girl is actually attending school with me now.” Deuce blurted out an apology, showing that he was sorry in his eyes. 

Whereas Ace sighed and ruffled the back of his hair, “Repeating that sounds embarrassing, so stop that.” 

“Repeating what do you-” Realization hit me like a brick, “Ah!” 

_‘His introduction to Grim and I this morning!’_ Okay, okay. I’m backing away on the introductions then. 

“Though ignoring introductions, it sucks that I have to see this guy’s face every day.” Deuce pointed a thumb over to Ace, “I’m even staying in the same Heartslabyul Dorm with this jerk.” 

“Considering the fact that I have to see your serious mug constantly each day, yeah.” Ace made a shooing hand gesture to Deuce, “No thanks.” 

Deuce crossed his arms as the frown slowly formed into a glare, “That should be my line, truant Ace.”

Ace returned Deuce’s glare with a sneering smirk, “Sure, sure. The crybaby Deuce who wailed for being almost expelled.”

“Then...see ya Prefect, Grim!” As I watched Ace wave us a goodbye and left with Deuce in tow, I placed a hand against my mouth. Taking note of the words they just mentioned. 

“Hey Grim?” 

“Yeah?” The magical beast floated back over to me, wondering what I was going to say. 

“Don’t you think Ace and Deuce actually make a good team?” Upon hearing that, Grim snickered and replied. “They’re the type that fights because they’re so close!” 

“Ahahaha!” I laughed, knowing that Grim’s words weren’t wrong at all, “You’re right on the mark, Grim!”

Grim soon floated over to my right hand and tugged it, “Then Layla! Let’s head back to the dorm! After all-” 

“We’re going to begin our lives as students of Night Raven College!” 

“Yeah!” 

Although I didn’t choose to become a student of a prestigious academy, I’m excited to learn new types of magic, languages, and methods I’ve heard of. 

I want to bring all of this newfound knowledge, take lots of memories, and teach others, like Grim, of what I know from my world. 

I am just a witch from the South Country, known for being weak in magical power but strong in helping others. 

I may not have much belongings, but I’ll find a way to get through this school together with Grim at my side. 

Whatever happens at this school, I’m simply glad for what I already have.

Glad that I’m not alone in this newfound world known as [ Twisted Wonderland ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCRm3kfNa7I). 

* * *

**_Once upon a time._ **

**_A Witch met a Beast who claimed to be great._ **

**_The two were very different from others, to the point of being shunned._ **

**_Regardless._ **

**_They formed a bond, an impressive one._ **

**_A bond that nobody would ever begin to think of._ **

**_Now, is this the end of the story?_ **

**_Or is it only the beginning?_ **

**_Shhh…_ **

**_Do you hear that?_ **

**_There is something happening yonder._ **

**_Among the beautiful fields of madder red roses._ **

**_“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Miss Goody Two Shoes**  
>  _Normally known as the fable or song, Little Miss Goody Two Shoes. It is stated to be another variation of Cinderella. Ace calls Layla this due to her nature as a do-gooder._
> 
> **Once Upon A Time**  
>  _If you noticed, Once Upon A Time is mentioned here three times in this chapter. It's to replicate the phrase: Three Times The Charm. A phrase often said for goodluck. Showing that out of all the bad luck the four received, something good happened at the end of it._
> 
> **Night's Prelude**  
>  _If you look into the meaning of Layla's name more closely, you will notice that it is linked to the prologue title on purpose. This won't be properly referenced until I reach Scarabia Arc though._
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading the prologue! I hope that all of you had fun reading Layla's story! And as stated before, I will be putting a close to this fic and upload the next fic arc into the Prefect in Wonderland series. Have some memes my friend and I made while typing this chapter lol. 
> 
> [From a Friend](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/378026115584884749/721555688421195856/unknown.png?width=631&height=475)
> 
> [Layla no](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/718661089813987391/721111140230234142/SPOILER_44xzso.png?width=528&height=475)
> 
> [why?](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/718661089813987391/721511653157634129/SPOILER_451q4c.png?width=482&height=475)


End file.
